


When Worlds Collide

by awriterofthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Clarke gets sent to Earth alone in order to avoid being floated, but months later when the 100 come down, will she join them or stick with the grounders? (Prompt from amazonianalphas on Tumblr).





	1. Chapter 1

 

              Clarke was sitting on the floor of her sky box drawing a picture onto the white floor when the door opened and one of the guards entered. “Hi, Wes. What’s going on?”

              The guard smiled and gestured for someone behind him to come in. “Happy early birthday, Clarke.”

              Octavia entered the cell and waved happily at her best friend. Clarke stood up immediately, looking confused. “What is this?”

              “Try not to be too loud. Octavia, I’ll get you in the morning,” Wes said before leaving.

              Octavia hugged Clarke before pulling away to explain to her what was happening. “I begged him to let me spend the night with you. Tomorrow’s your birthday.”

              Clarke shook her head. “Not exactly something to celebrate when that means I’m getting floated.”

              “But they’ll review your case and you might get a chance to live,” Octavia pointed out.

              “I’m glad one of us can be optimistic about this situation,” Clarke sighed as she moved to sit down on the floor with her back against the wall.

              Octavia joined her and looked around the cell. “You’ve drawn on almost every inch of these walls.”

              “Not much else to do.” Clarke looked over at Octavia. “How are you?”

              “Tired of being locked up,” Octavia replied. “Sometimes I wish I was just never born.”

              “Hey, don’t talk like that,” Clarke chided. “You’re my best friend and I’m glad that you’re here.” Clarke had discovered that Octavia was on the Ark when she was ten. The brunette had escaped from her room, tired of hiding and wanting to look around. Clarke had spotted her and realized instantly that she was a secret child. Instead of reporting it, Clarke helped Octavia back to her room and had assured Bellamy and his mother that she wouldn’t say anything. After that day, Clarke would visit all the time in order to spend time with Octavia.

              Octavia decided to not spend the rest of the night being miserable. It was supposed to be Clarke’s day. She glanced around at the pictures again and noticed most of them were of the ground. “I dream all the time about being down there.” She traced a finger over a sketch of a flower.

              “Me too,” Clarke admitted. “It’s probably eighty percent of what I think about.”

              The two spent the rest of the night talking until they grew tired and moved onto the bed to sleep. Clarke remained awake staring up at the ceiling while Octavia slept. Tomorrow was her birthday and possibly the end of her days. She had been locked up for a year now after overhearing a conversation about the Chancellor’s plans involving the lack of oxygen on the Ark and she thought the people had a right to know. She had told her parents of her plans to reveal the information and her mother had told the Chancellor, which led her to being locked up.

              As Clarke lost herself in thought, she didn’t hear the door open or realize anyone was in her room until she felt a hand over her mouth.

              “Stay quiet, Clarke,” she heard her father whisper.

              Clarke nodded and he removed his hand. She saw that he was dressed like a guard and immediately began to panic. “What did you do?”

              Jake Griffin pulled his daughter out of bed. “We don’t have much time.” They left the room and made their way down the quiet hall.

              “What’s going on?” Clarke whispered.

              “I’m getting you out of here,” Jake replied as they turned down another hallway. “I won’t let them hurt you.”             

              “Dad, they’ll kill you,” Clarke pulled her arm out of his hand. “You can’t do this.”

              Jake ushered Clarke into a room and she was surprised to see that Raven was there. Jake looked down at his daughter with pleading eyes as he spoke. “You have a chance here, Clarke. Raven can send you to the ground.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened. “The ground? Is it habitable? What about Octavia?”

              Jake shook his head. “I don’t know, but it is the best chance that you have. Raven can only send one person right now. I’m sorry, Clarke.”

              Clarke looked to Raven. “Raven, you could get floated. You shouldn’t be doing this.”

              “Raven will be fine,” Jake said. “I promise.”

              “Come on, Clarke,” Raven said. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

              “Dad,” Clarke said, her voice shaking.

              “It’s okay,” Jake assured her. “You can do this.” He removed his watch from his wrist and handed it to Clarke. “I love you.” He kissed her on the forehead and handed her a backpack. “This has a pair of boots, clothes and some food. Stay strong, Clarke.”

              “We have to do this now,” Raven said.

              Jake hugged his daughter and pushed her gently towards the capsule she was meant to get on. Clarke hugged Raven, whispering a “thank you” in her ears before pulling away. “It’ll be a bumpy ride but I did the best that I can with what I had. You should have a safe landing.”

              Clarke offered up a smile to the mechanic. “Sounds promising, Raven,” she said, sarcastically.

              Raven smiled back. “More promising than your other option.”

              “Touché.” Clarke’s smile fell as she looked back to her father. “Are you sure you and Octavia can’t come with me?”

              “Only one,” Jake replied, sadly. “It’ll all be okay, Clarke.”

              Clarke moved to the capsule but froze for a moment before turning back around. “I can’t go. I can’t leave you and Octavia. Maybe they’ll give me a second chance.”

              “No, Clarke,” Jake said, sternly. “They have already decided. You will get floated tomorrow. You must leave now.”

              Clarke shook her head and was prepared to argue but she felt a sting in her neck. She turned around and saw Raven looking at her apologetically as she held a needle in her hand. As she passed out, Jake caught her and carried her to the capsule. He placed her inside gently and whispered, “Stay strong, sweetheart.”

              Raven closed and latched the door before looking at Jake. “She’s going to be super pissed.”

              “Better that than dead.”

              Raven hit several buttons and flipped a few switches and they watched as the capsule moved backwards. “Good luck, Clarke.”   

 

 

Weeks later…

              Clarke fell to the ground, dehydrated and hungry. Because of the last minute situation of being sent to the ground, she hadn’t been prepared to survive on her own. She had finally decided to venture off into the woods after weeks of hesitation but now she was lost and couldn’t find her way back to the small camp that she had created for herself.

              Clarke felt dizzy and tired but she pushed herself back to her feet. Her father didn’t sacrifice his life for her to die here. As she continued to make her way through the woods, she could swear she heard movements nearby. She glanced around but saw no one. _Maybe I’m finally losing it._ Clarke stopped to lean against a tree, closing her eyes as she tried to gain her bearings.

              After a few seconds, Clarke opened her eyes, ready to continue on but she gasped at the sight that met her. There were three people standing before her that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They were dressed like warriors and Clarke worried that she might be in trouble.

              A young woman stepped forward and stared at Clarke intensely. “Chon yu bilaik?”

              Clarke frowned and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

              She heard the other two warriors talking in the same language and from their facial expressions, she was sure it wasn’t anything good. Clarke was sure she was hallucinating at this point. She pushed herself away from the tree and stared at the young woman before her, who stood unflinching. She slowly raised her hand up towards the warrior. She wanted to touch her and see if she was in fact real, but before she could come in to contact with her, her legs were kicked out from under her and there was a knife pressed to her throat.

              “Okay, not a hallucination,” she said before blacking out.

 

 

              Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to remember what had happened. She sat up quickly but was immediately pushed back down.

              “Rest,” the man said, simply before handing her a cup.

              Clarke stared at the cup but didn’t move to take it.

              “Drink.”

              Clarke stayed silent as she stared at the man. “Who are you?”

              “Nyko.”

              “Where am I? Who were those warriors? Am I in trouble?”

              Nyko reached for a bowl and held it out to Clarke. “Eat.”

              “Do you speak more than one word at a time, Nyko?” Clarke asked, trying to hide her irritation. She had many questions that needed answered.

              “Leave us.”

              Nyko stood immediately and turned to face the young woman who had just entered the tent. “Heda,” he greeted her.

              Clarke heard him say things in another language as he handed the young woman the bowl and cup. She watched him leave before looking to the pretty brunette who was now moving towards her. “Is your name Heda?”

              The woman held the cup out to Clarke. “Drink this.”

              “Is anyone going to answer my questions?” Clarke asked, now visibly upset.

              “You can drink this or I can make you drink it.”

              Clarke took the cup and sipped it, trying hard not to make a face at the taste of it. “What is this?”

              “Nyko made it. It will make you feel better. Drink it and then eat. What is your name?”

              Clarke sipped the drink again. “Clarke.”  

              “And which clan do you belong to in which you do not understand Trigedasleng?”

              “I don’t belong to a clan. I lived in the sky and then I got sent down here. I’ve only been here for three weeks.”

              “The sky?”

              Clarke looked into her cup as she spoke. “I was to die. Getting sent down here was an attempt to ensure that I might live.”

              “And why were you to die?”

              Clarke explained to her life on the Ark and answered any questions that the brunette had. By the time the questions stopped, she was done with her drink and was being handed the bowl of food. “What’s your name?”

              “Lexa. I am the commander of my people,” she explained.

              “Will I have to stay here?” Clarke asked.

              “That is entirely up to you. You can stay and become one of us or you can go.”

              Clarke thought about it for a few seconds, unsure if she would want to stay. It would be nice to have the human interaction. She hated being all alone.

              “So what will it be Clarke of the sky people?”

 

 

Two months later…

              Clarke was sitting outside by a fire while everyone celebrated their latest victory against another clan. She glanced around but didn’t see Lexa anywhere. “Nyko,” she looked beside her at the healer who was enjoying his meal. “Where is Lexa?” Nyko nodded towards a tent where two guards stood. Clarke grabbed a plate and gathered food onto it before standing up and making her way over to Lexa’s tent.

              “No one is permitted to enter,” one of the guards said.

              “What is she doing?” Clarke asked, wondering why the commander wasn’t celebrating with her people.

              “Nothing that involves you,” he answered.

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just let me in. You won’t get in trouble.”

              “Branwada.”

              Clarke groaned at hearing the voice and knew she was in for a verbal lashing. “I told you to stop calling me that, Indra.”

              “Why do you wish to bother the commander?” Indra asked. She spotted the plate in her hand and gestured towards where the people celebrated. “There are plenty of other places for you to eat. You mustn’t pester the commander simply for your own entertainment.”

              “I’m not pestering her,” Clarke argued. “I’m just…” Clarke didn’t want to say anything that would imply that she saw Lexa as weak. “I just want to see her.”

              “Let her pass,” Lexa said from inside her tent.

              Clarke smiled triumphantly as the guards stepped aside. She entered the tent and found Lexa standing before her table looking over a map. “Don’t you ever take a break?”

              “There is much that I must do,” Lexa answered, not taking her eyes from the map.

              Clarke held the plate out to Lexa. “I brought you food.”

              “I am not hungry.”

              “You haven’t eaten all day,” Clarke stated. “You need to.”

              Lexa quirked a brow. “How do you know what I have and haven’t eaten?”

              Clarke set the plate down on the table, slightly embarrassed to answer that question. “I just pay attention.”

              “To me specifically?” Lexa queried.

              “In general,” Clarke answered. “Just eat. Beja, Leksa. Don’t be so stubborn. And let me check your wounds that you haven’t had examined yet.”

              Lexa clenched her jaw. “I’m fine. Other warriors were hurt worse than I am.”

              “Just let me take care of you. Remove your shirt.”

              Lexa narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “You overstep, Clarke.”

              “You’re my friend,” Clarke explained. “I only wish to help you. I know you’re hurt. You were favoring your side when I walked in here.”

              “Friend?” Lexa replied, the word foreign in her mouth. “I hope you do not walk around telling my people that.”

              Clarke smiled. “No worries, Commander. I know better. Now are you going to let me see it?”

              Lexa reluctantly removed her shirt, revealing a bandage on her side that was covering a small gash.

              “Sit,” Clarke instructed before moving around the tent to gather what she would need to clean the wound.

              Lexa sat down and began to eat her food as she waited for Clarke to return. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t enjoy the blonde’s company. Clarke was very different than anyone in her life and the blonde intrigued her. Clarke wasn’t afraid of her and often times, she argued with Lexa about things that no one else would dare bring up.

              “So…” Clarke moved back to Lexa and began to use a wet cloth to clean the small cut. “What has you so serious on this night of celebration?”

              “These constant battles with other clans are pointless,” Lexa stated. “They serve no purpose.”

              “You’re right,” Clarke agreed. “Violence isn’t always the solution, Lexa.”

              “I want to unite the twelve clans.”          

              “If anyone can do that, it is you,” Clarke assured her as she began to stitch Lexa’s wound.

              Once finished, Clarke bandaged Lexa’s side and stood up. “There.” She noticed the empty plate in front of Lexa and laughed lightly. “I knew you were hungry. You should take better care of yourself, Lexa. Your people need you strong. I’ll leave you for the night. Don’t stay up too late worrying about things.”

              Lexa looked amusedly at Clarke. “Why take better care of myself when I have you to fuss over me all the time?”

              Clarke was shocked. “Did you just make a joke?”

              “I am capable of them,” Lexa stated.

              “And I thought you hated when I fussed over you,” Clarke added, curious to see where this conversation headed.

              Lexa stood up and gestured to the outside of her tent. “Out there, yes. In here… I am conflicted.”

              “Why is that?”

              Lexa brushed a strand of hair away from Clarke’s face. “You make me feel things I shouldn’t. I can’t help but want…”

              “Want what?” Clarke asked, softly as she stepped closer to Lexa.  

              Lexa cupped her hand behind Clarke’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Clarke was surprised at first but soon relaxed into it. She placed her own hand on Lexa’s back as the kiss became more heated.

              Clarke eventually pulled away and looked at Lexa, wondering what this was that they were doing. “Lexa, I won’t be someone who simply keeps your bed warm.”

              “I do not wish to control you, Clarke,” Lexa promised. “Only to love you.”

              Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa in for another kiss.

 

Three months later…

              Clarke kissed her way back up Lexa’s body, kissing her on the lips before resting her head on her wife’s chest. She smiled as she listened to Lexa catch her breath after being satisfied so thoroughly. “What do you have planned for the day?”

              “Nothing that requires us to leave our bed anytime soon,” Lexa assured her. They had been married for a month now and Lexa had never known that she could be this happy. She pressed a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. “You said her name again in your sleep last night.”

              Clarke sighed as she used her finger to draw circles on Lexa’s chest. “She’s missing all the important parts of my life. It still hurts that she couldn’t witness our union.”

              “I am sorry your friend haunts you so,” Lexa said.

              Clarke’s finger paused on Lexa’s chest. “I just miss her. She’ll be eighteen soon. They’ll kill her.”

              “Heda!” A voice yelled from outside. Clarke heard him say “enemies are attacking” in Trigedasleng and quickly sat up, holding the sheets to her chest.

              Lexa sat up as well and told the warrior to enter. “What is going on?”

              “We were hunting when they attacked with guns,” the warrior explained. “Two of our own are dead.”

              “Mountain men?” Lexa asked.

              “No, Heda,” the warrior replied.

              “Tell Indra to ready the warriors,” Lexa ordered.

              The warrior left immediately and Lexa stood up in order to get dressed. Clarke got up as well, pulling her clothes on.

              “I’m going with you,” Clarke insisted.

              “You are not,” Lexa replied as she moved to apply her warpaint.

              Clarke took the brush from her and set about applying the black paint for her wife. “Lexa.”

              “Do not argue, Clarke,” Lexa sighed. “Now is not the time. You will stay here and watch over our people.”

              Clarke finished applying the warpaint and then retrieved Lexa’s pauldron. “Be safe,” she said as she placed it on Lexa’s shoulder.

              Lexa buckled the armor into place before placing a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips. “Always.”

              Clarke watched Lexa leave the tent and hoped whoever these warriors were who attacked their people, didn’t pose much of a threat.

             


	2. Chapter 2

              Clarke exited her and Lexa’s tent, having already made the decision that she was going to join her wife out in the woods to deal with the attackers. Lexa had been gone for a while and Clarke had tried to stay busy with other things but waiting idly for Lexa to return wasn’t working for her. Before Clarke had even taken three steps, she heard her usual guard behind her.              

              “Yu souda ste kamp raun _(_ _You must stay near).”_ Echo walked by Clarke’s side as the blonde rolled her eyes in response. “Sky Princess,” she said, sternly.

              Clarke stopped walking and turned to face Echo. “I told you that you didn’t have to keep calling me that.”  It had been Lexa who gave her the nickname and Clarke found that it was the closest to a term of endearment as the brunette got. It caught on and soon she was known by it. It was her title. “And I can’t stay here, Echo. I need to be with Lexa and know what’s going on.”

              “Heda told me to make sure that you did not join them,” Echo said. “She’ll be angry if her orders are not followed.”

              “She will not hurt me,” Clarke stated, simply. “I’m going.”

              Echo caught Clarke by the wrist to stop her from walking away. “You leave and _I_ will be punished.”

              Clarke sighed. “Nou get yu daun _(_ _Stop worrying)._ Lexa won’t hurt you, Echo.”

              “You know she will,” Echo said, not wanting to incur Lexa’s wrath. Please, Sky Princess. Just wait for her return. If your mind bothers you so, then let us spar.”

              Clarke knew that Lexa wouldn’t in fact punish her guard if she managed to slip away because the brunette was well aware that Clarke did whatever she wanted. Echo feared and respected their commander, though, so Clarke would remain in order to ease her worries. “Fine.”

              Echo made her way to the sparring grounds and cleared the men there with a few simple words. Clarke removed her leather jacket that had been made specifically for her; it was a long jacket with a metal shoulder pad. She then removed her gauntlet-like gloves from her hands. Before she could place them down, a villager was by her side.

              “Allow me, Sky Princess,” the woman said as she took Clarke’s things to hold them for her.

              “You don’t-.” Clarke stopped, knowing there was no point. “Mochof _(_ _Thank you),”_ she said before getting into the fenced off area with Echo. She pulled out her two short swords that hung to her right and spun them once in her hand. “Ready?” Echo withdrew her sword and nodded.

              Clarke had shown interest in learning to fight a few weeks after meeting Lexa and she had started training that same day. She wasn’t the best by any means but she could hold her own. Her weapons of choice were short swords for dual-wielding.

              Echo swung her sword towards Clarke with perfect precision and Clarke easily blocked the attack before countering. Echo avoided the blade and stepped aside before waiting for Clarke to make the next move.

              Minutes into their fight, Echo noticed Lexa watching and deciding to bring the fight to an end. She easily knocked both of Clarke’s swords from her hands before using her leg to lock around Clarke’s calf and knock her onto her back, bringing her sword to Clarke’s throat. She smiled, pleased, when she noticed that Clarke was pressing a dagger to her neck.

              She stood up, putting her sword into its sheath before holding her hand out to Clarke. “You fought well, Sky Princess.”

              Clarke accepted Echo’s hand and stood up. “You were going easy on me,” she smiled as she retrieved her own weapons.

              “Not at the end,” Echo pointed out. “You have won. Accept it.”

              “Let’s just call it a tie.”

              Echo frowned. “A tie?”

              “It’s a sky term,” Clarke explained. “It means we both win.”

              Echo shook her head. “There are winners and losers in battle. We cannot both win. You have bested me today.”

              Clarke was about to say something when she spotted Lexa watching from the crowd. She immediately made her way over to the commander and did a quick scan to make sure she wasn’t hurt. “What’d you find out?”

              Lexa nodded towards where Clarke had been standing before. “You are getting better.”

              “I’ve had great teachers,” Clarke replied as she followed Lexa towards their tent.

              Once inside, Lexa let out a breath. “The attackers were nowhere to be found when we reached the location. I will go back out again tomorrow to search further out. We might have a new enemy to deal with.”

              Lexa removed her jacket and set it down on the table. “We will have a ceremony in the morning for the two we have lost.” Lexa removed her pauldron and placed it on the table as well before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

              Clarke moved behind her and began to massage Lexa’s shoulders. “When will you leave to scout the woods?”

              “Right after the ceremony,” Lexa replied. “I would like you to join us.”

              Clarke’s hands froze on Lexa’s shoulders. “Really?”

              Lexa’s hand went up to place it over one of Clarke’s. “Yes, I know that I cannot shield you from everything, Clarke.”

              Clarke leant down to kiss Lexa on the cheek. “Thank you.” She placed several more kisses along Lexa’s jaw and neck. She felt the brunette begin to relax before she tensed up again.

              “We need to figure out a course of action for tomorrow.” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “I will have you later.”

              Clarke smiled. “Yes you certainly will.” She placed one last kiss on Lexa’s cheek and stood up from the bed.

              Lexa got up and kissed Clarke on the lips. “Lead the way, Sky Princess.”

              Clarke smiled and made her way towards the planning tent so they could plan for tomorrow.

 

 

              Clarke was walking with Echo and Lincoln while several other groups scouted the other areas of the forest. They hadn’t come across anything yet and she hoped the others were having better luck. She spotted a berry bush and made her way over to it, squatting to study the fruit. She pulled a handful from the bush and held a berry between her thumb and pointer finger as she looked it over. She went to put it in her mouth but soon felt a hand on her wrist, stopping her from eating it.

              Lincoln held Clarke’s hand up to his face and looked at the berry before releasing her wrist. “They are safe to eat.”

              Clarke smirked. “I know, Lincoln,” she said in amusement as she handed him a few berries. She turned to Echo and held out the berries for her to take.

              Echo hesitated for a moment. She was used to Lexa’s stern command. They were sent out here for a purpose and it was not to eat. “No, thank you, Sky Princess.”

              “Eat them,” Clarke said, gently. “If anything, it’ll give you energy to continue on for however long we’ll be out here.”

              Echo still looked hesitant.

              Clarke smiled. “I want you to eat. I’ll be offended if you decline.”

              Echo took the berries and thanked Clarke before eating them. Clarke turned back to Lincoln who had been watching on. He was quiet and serious when she first got to know him but with all the time they had spent together since she joined the clan, he had loosened up and she considered him a friend. He smiled at her before turning to continue on.  

              A horn sounded through the air signaling that one of the groups had found something vital. Words were not spoken as the three quickly made their way to the appointed spot they were supposed to meet.  

              Within less than an hour, they were at the meeting spot and Clarke quickly took note of the three captives who were knelt down on the ground with their arms tied behind them. Their backs were to her so she couldn’t see their faces but the moment she heard one of them speak, shock overtook her.

              “Please, we didn’t do anything wrong!”

              Clarke rushed over to where Lexa stood and looked down at the prisoners. “Ohmygod,” she whispered out in a rush. The feelings that coursed through her were overwhelming and she thought she might cry.

              “Clarke?” Octavia breathed out with wide eyes.

              “You’re alive,” Raven said in awe.

              “We’ve been looking for you,” Bellamy added, relieved to have found her but worried about their current situation.

              “Clarke,” Lexa began, already knowing that these people before her must be sky people. “Chon emo bilaik?” _(_ _Who are they?)_

              “Ai kru _(my people_ ),” Clarke responded, still in shock that her friends were actually here before her. She moved to kneel down in front of Octavia but Lexa stopped her.

              “Emo nou yu kru _(_ _They are not your people),”_ Lexa said through gritted teeth. She looked to Indra and gestured to Bellamy and Raven. “Frag emo op _(Kill them)_.”

              Indra pulled out her sword and Clarke had to stop herself from pulling out her own. Instead, she moved to stand in front of her friends. “Lexa, _beja(please)_! Nou frag emo op _(Don’t kill them)_.”

              Lexa held up a hand, halting Indra’s actions.

              Octavia and the others listened in confusion as Clarke and Lexa held a conversation in a language that they did not understand. After a few seconds, Lexa seemed to relent to what Clarke had said.

              “Take them to Ton DC.  I will question them there.”  

              Clarke wanted to ask if she could remain with them but she had already overstepped and she knew that Lexa was seething. She looked to her old friends and nodded to them before she heard her name fall tersely from Lexa’s lips. Yeah, she was in trouble. She turned and saw that Lexa was already moving towards her horse. “Yes, Heda?”

              “You will ride back with me,” Lexa said, simply.

              Clarke got onto the horse and then Lexa got on behind her. If this were any other time, Clarke would probably rest her head against Lexa’s shoulder as they rode. “Lexa-,”

              “Not now,” Lexa said as she grabbed the reins and began to ride back to Ton DC.

 

 

              Clarke entered her tent followed by Lexa and before she could even open her mouth, Lexa was speaking angrily.

              “Your people?” She spat.

              Clarke turned to face Lexa. “They are my people. I was up there for 18 years.”

              Lexa gripped the hilt of her sword as it rested in its sheath. “So what am I, then? Who are my people to you?”

              Clarke moved towards her wife, placing her hands on the brunette’s waist. “I’m true to the Trigedakru. I didn’t mean to offend, Heda. You are my people, but so are the Skaikru.”

              Lexa clenched her jaw. “And how will you prioritize your people, Sky Princess?”

              Clarke leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips. “You first, always,” she assured her. “Do you trust me?”

              Lexa gave a small nod. “I want those responsible for the death of my men.”

              “They might not have been the ones,” Clarke said. “Let me speak to them.”

              “I will speak to them.”

              Clarke looked worried by the thought of that. “They’ll be scared. Let me speak to them. You can be with me.”

              Lexa stared at Clarke for a moment before speaking. “Jus drein, jus daun _(Blood must have blood)_.”

              Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “I know. Let’s go.” Clarke exited the tent with Lexa and made her way to the tent where her friends had been put. Two guards standing outside of the tent nodded to them respectfully before they entered.

              “Clarke!” Octavia exclaimed when she saw her friends. She stood up, her arms still tied behind her back and Clarke moved in to give her a hug.

              “I’ve missed you so much,” Clarke said, squeezing the brunette tightly. She held on for a good minute before pulling away to look at Lexa. “This is Octavia.”

              “I’ve heard a lot about you Octavia kom skaikru.”

              Clarke then moved to Raven, helping her up before hugging her as well. “And this is Raven, Lexa. She helped my father send me down here.”

              Raven looked at Lexa, obviously put off. “Can’t say that it’s a pleasure.”

              “Raven,” Clarke warned. “Not a good idea.”

              Clarke gave a finale hug to Bellamy who was now standing. “Been taking care of yourself?”

              “Been trying,” Bellamy answered.

              “How long have you guys been down here?” Clarke asked.

              “Three days,” Octavia answered. “We’ve been looking for you.”

              “We found the backpack you were sent down with,” Raven added.

              “We were searching for you when Jasper was speared by one of those people,” Bellamy said, angrily as he glared at Lexa.

              Clarke shook her head. “What was he doing?”

              “Nothing threatening,” Raven said. “They just threw a spear right into his chest.”

              Clarke shook her head. “Our people wouldn’t do that. We’re not savages.”       

              Octavia looked confused by this new information. “Your people?”

              Raven scoffed. “You consider these grounders your people?”           

              “Trigedakru,” Clarke explained. “The Woods Clan. These are my people.” She looked behind her at Lexa. “This is Lexa, our commander… my wife.”

              Silence took over the tent as Clarke’s friends tried to take in what the blonde had just said.

              “Your… wife?” Raven repeated in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

              “Yes, Raven,” Clarke said. “I’m very serious.”

              Bellamy rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous.”

              Octavia was the only one to smile at the news. “You work fast, huh?” She looked at Lexa appraisingly. “Guess I can’t say I blame you. She’s hot,” she whispered, playfully to Clarke.

              “Octavia,” Bellamy said, sternly. “This isn’t the time for your jokes.”

              “This isn’t going anywhere, Clarke.” Lexa withdrew her sword. “It is my turn to talk.”

              Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa’s, which held her sword. “Five minutes, please.” Lexa nodded but kept her sword out.  Clarke looked back at her friends. “We don’t attack unless provoked. Whoever hurt Jasper must’ve been from another clan. What did they look like?”

              “We never saw them,” Octavia admitted. “After Jasper was speared, we ran. When we went back to get him, he was gone.”

              “And who killed the two grounders?” Clarke asked.

              “That asshole, Murphy, probably,” Raven answered. “He ditched us when we wanted to go back to get Jasper.”

              Clarke turned her head to look at her wife. “Heda?”

              “Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in _(_ _I've heard what I needed to hear)._ I want this Murphy here before the next night fall or that one dies,” Lexa nodded at Bellamy. “We will search for your hurt friend to find out what has become of him. If we find him, we will likely find the people who took him.” Lexa pointed her sword at Octavia. “She will accompany us to show us exactly where this attack happened.” The brunette put her sword back in its sheath. “I will be in the planning tent, Sky Princess. Join me soon.”

              Clarke watched Lexa slip out of the tent before letting out a breath. “You two can’t speak to her like that,” she warned. “She’ll kill you. And if not her, then one of our warriors will.”

              Bellamy shook his head in disgust. “These people are monsters, Clarke, and you married one of them? Please tell me it was just for survival.”

              “It wasn’t,” Clarke replied, offended by the implication that she was with Lexa for reasons other than love. “I need questions answered. Please cooperate. How many came down with you?”

              “A hundred,” Octavia replied. “Everyone that was locked up. A few have died since. The Chancellor wanted to see if we’d survive before sending everyone down.”

              “Bellamy and I decided to sneak on,” Raven said. “Space was getting too intense for me and he didn’t want Octavia down here alone.”

              Clarke nodded in understanding. “And my father? Is he…”

              Raven nodded. “I’m sorry, Clarke. He was floated that same night. He told them he held me by gunpoint, which is the only reason I never got locked up.”

              Clarke clenched her jaw. She knew he wouldn’t be alive but some part of her had hoped he would be. “And my mother?”

              “Losing both of you was very hard on her,” Raven replied. “She’s strong, though.”

              Echo entered the tent and nodded to Clarke. “Sky Princess, Heda has ordered that the prisoners be fed. I am to untie them. They’ll have ten minutes to eat before they are restrained again.”

              “Thank you,” Clarke said before turning her attention to Octavia. “It really is good to see you. I’m sorry we’re meeting again under these circumstances.”

              Octavia smiled. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

              Clarke looked at Raven and Bellamy. “Behave,” she warned before leaving the tent. She made her way to Lexa and found the brunette hovering over a map on the table.

              “How many of them are there?” Lexa asked.

              “A little less than a hundred,” Clarke replied. “More are coming down eventually.”

              “Will they be a problem?” Lexa asked.

              “I don’t know,” Clarke answered, honestly. “I know my friends won’t be. I can’t speak for the people in charge when they come down.”

              Lexa turned to face Clarke. “I will be reasonable to a point, but if I’m pushed…”

              “I know,” Clarke replied. “I know.” They needed to figure out who attacked her friends and find Murphy before this whole thing got out of hand.

 

 

              Clarke got out of bed as slowly as she could before slipping on her boots. She glanced back at Lexa to make sure she was still asleep before she exited the tent. As she made her way to where her friends were being kept, she heard Lincoln’s voice.

              “You should be sleeping. We have a long day ahead of us.”

              She turned around and spotted the warrior standing a few feet away in the shadows. “Why are you up?”

              “I am making sure you and the commander are safe. I will rest easy when this new problem is resolved.”

              Clarke smiled at Lincoln’s devotion to her and Lexa both. “Thank you, Lincoln.”

              “It won’t take Lexa long to realize that you have slipped from bed,” Lincoln stated.  

              “I know,” Clarke replied. “I won’t be long,” she said before stepping into the tent. Upon entering the tent, Clarke moved to Octavia and shook her awake gently. Octavia’s eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. “It’s only me,” Clarke whispered.

              Octavia let out a relieved breath. “What are you doing?” she whispered back.

              “I just wanted to talk.” Clarke sat down across from Octavia. “I’m sorry. I’m sure sleeping with your arms tied behind your back is less than comfortable. I’d untie you, but-,”

              “Trust me, I don’t want to feel the wrath of your wife,” Octavia assured her. “I’ll stay tied up.” She then chuckled quietly. “I still can’t believe you’re married. How long have you been together?”

              “Three months,” Clarke replied. “We’ve been married for one of them. I met her five months ago, though. She gave me a home, Octavia. She’s not a bad person.”

              “If you love her, then I know she can’t be. You do love her, right?”

              Clarke smiled. “I do.” Her smile then faded as she looked at Octavia seriously. “Once I get you guys out of here, there’s a lot we need to catch up on. I just hope we can find Murphy.”

              “Agreed,” Octavia said. “Hey, you’ll come back with us, right?” She took note of Clarke’s confused frown. “Back to our camp. I know you’re married and everything but you can at least stay with us for a while can’t you?”

              “Heda!”

              Gunshots were heard and Clarke quickly stood up. She darted out of the tent without a word and saw that both guards had been shot.

              “Clarke, get down!” Lincoln yelled.

              Clarke bent down and ran towards Lincoln but a bullet grazed her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Lincoln ran to her immediately, pulling her into the shadows before they were both shot at again.

              “It’s just a graze,” Clarke winced as Lincoln tried to assess her wound. “Where’s Lexa?”

              “I saw her exit the tent,” Lincoln replied. “She must be trying to get a better vantage point.”

              Clarke heard a boy scream and then saw him run out towards them. He didn’t make it far before a knife was thrown into his back. He fell to the ground and Clarke watched as Lexa approached him, pulling her dagger from his back before using her foot to roll him over. Once she saw that he was dead, she turned to look at Clarke and Lincoln. “Three enemies. All dead. The threat is gone for now.” Lexa looked at Clarke. “Yu skaikru gaf wor in _(_ _Your sky people want war).”_

              “Lexa-,”

              Lexa held up her hand to silence Clarke.

              “Heda,” Indra approached them. “Two of our men are injured but none are dead.

              “Take them to Nyko,” Lexa ordered.

              “I’ll be there to help in a moment,” Clarke added.

              “You need help yourself,” Lincoln said.

              Lexa frowned and looked Clarke over with worry in her eyes. “What is wrong?”

              “She was shot,” Lincoln stated.

              “A bullet grazed my leg,” Clarke corrected. “I’m fine.”

              “Lincoln, guard the prisoners,” Lexa said. “Clarke, go to the-,”

              “No,” Clarke cut her off, earning herself a hard stare from Lexa. “I’m fine, Lexa. What are you thinking right now? Tell me.”

              Lexa looked down at the dead body of the boy she had killed before looking back at Clarke. “If it is a war the sky people want, they will have it.”

             

             


	3. Chapter 3

            

Lexa’s eyes opened as she felt Clarke move beside her. She sat up and looked down at the blonde only seeing her with the light that the moon provided as it shinned through the tent. Clarke was asleep but her face was fixed in a frown as a nightmare played through her mind. Lexa ran a gentle finger down the side of Clarke’s cheek. “Clarke.” Clarke’s head turned to the side as the nightmare got worse. “Clarke,” Lexa said more sternly as she gently shook her wife.

              Clarke’s eyes shot open and she let out a gasp. She saw Lexa and immediately relaxed. “I’m sorry,” she said, apologetically. “Did I wake you?”

              “No,” Lexa lied. “I was already up.” She knew Clarke hated when her nightmares disturbed her sleep and Lexa didn’t want her feeling guilty for something she could not control. “What was it about?”

              Clarke scooted closer to Lexa, enjoying the warmth she felt as she did so. The nightmare had been an all-out battle between her two people and she had been forced to choose between the sky people and the grounders, as her friends had called them.  Clarke had been standing before Octavia and Lexa as they stared at her waiting for her to make a decision. That is when Lexa had woken her. “It… it was about the attack. I’m glad none of our people were lost to us.”

              Lexa clenched her jaw, knowing Clarke’s words were false. Clarke had never lied to her before. These sky people were already affecting her wife and they hadn’t even been in their presence long. Thoughts rushed through her head, each one upsetting her further. Would Clarke side with the sky people? Was their marriage really only one of convenience and the blonde would rush back to her people as soon as she could? No. Lexa would have to remind Clarke of where she belonged. The sky people had thrown Clarke away carelessly and Lexa had found her. She would not give her up.

              “I can feel you thinking too hard,” Clarke said, softly. “Talk to me.”

              Lexa shifted away from Clarke and moved on top of her. She began to kiss her along her neck, nipping gently as she did so. Clarke ran her hands up Lexa’s shirt, caressing her sides and scratching her nails lightly against her skin. When their lips met in a hungry kiss, Clarke lost herself in it, forgetting about all her worries and just focusing on being with Lexa.

              Lexa broke the kiss, sitting up to remove her shirt, tossing it aside before pulling at Clarke’s own top. They continued to undress until they were free of the barrier between them. Lexa laid down flush against Clarke and slipped her thigh between her legs, watching as Clarke’s eyes shut at the feeling.

              “Look at me,” Lexa ordered gently as she began to rock against her wife. Clarke forced her eyes open and bit her lower lip as Lexa worked her over. After a few seconds, Lexa began to trail kisses down Clarke’s body. She made sure to kiss every inch of her down to her ankles and Clarke swore she had never felt so worshipped before.

              “Lexa, please,” Clarke breathed out. “I need to feel you.”

              Lexa smiled and pushed Clarke’s legs further apart before moving in between them. Clarke’s eyes rolled back and she let out a sharp cry at the pleasure. She took a deep breath and tried to remain quiet. She was pretty sure it was Gustus guarding the tent currently and she really could do without the awkwardness of having him hear her cries of pleasure.

              Clarke’s hand shot down to Lexa’s head and she tugged her hair as Lexa’s tongue pressed into her. It wasn’t long before she came but Lexa showed no signs of slowing. “Lexa,” she gasped out. Lexa entered Clarke with two fingers as she continued to move her tongue against her. “Lexa, I’m-.” Clarke’s body stiffened and she let out a loud moan as she came once again. Several expletives fell from Clarke’s lips as Lexa moved so that her clit was pressed to Clarke’s sensitive one.

              “Wait, Lexa,” Clarke struggled for breath. “I’m too…” Clarke’s head snapped back and her jaw dropped open as she felt pleasure threatening to explode within her. Clarke gripped the furs on the bed as she tried her best to remain quiet but Lexa was absolutely wrecking her and it felt so good.  

              Lexa continued to grind against Clarke, feeling her own orgasm approaching as she watched her wife become a mess underneath her. Clarke came first, digging her nails into Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa followed, burying her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck as she gained her breath back.

              Clarke felt like her bones had melted away and even the thought of moving was too much for her. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll take care of you,” Clarke promised, tiredly.

              Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke gently. “I am sated, Sky Princess. Sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us.” Lexa moved off of Clarke to rest beside her and smiled when her wife curled into her side.

 

 

 

              Clarke slipped on her boots and watched as Lexa moved to sit down at the table to put her war paint on. “I’ve got that.” She moved to Lexa and reached for the brush but Lexa caught her wrist gently.

              “It is alright, Clarke. I will do it,” Lexa said before dipping the brush into the black paint.

              Clarke frowned. Ever since learning how to apply it, she had been the one to put on Lexa’s war paint. It was an intimacy that they both enjoyed taking part in. “Have I done something wrong?”

              Lexa set down the brush and the compact mirror before standing up to face Clarke. She placed a kiss on Clarke’s lips and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I just wish to busy myself with it. You go prepare Octavia to leave with us in a few moments time.”

              Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa on the cheek before slipping out of the tent. She made her way over to the tent where her friends were and saw that they were already up and eating. Echo stood nearby watching them. Clarke nodded a greeting to her before sitting down with the others.

              “Hey, Clarke,” Raven greeted her. “I heard you got hurt last night.”

              “Just a graze,” Clarke said. “I’m fine.”

              Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the blonde. “We also heard that your new people killed a few of our own.”

              Clarke met his stare with an intense one of her own. “They attacked us, seriously injuring two of my warriors. We had to defend ourselves.”

              “They were only coming to free us,” Bellamy said. “All you have to do is let us go.”

              “I’m working on it,” Clarke replied. “Just trust me.”

              Bellamy scoffed. “Trust you? I don’t even know who you are.”

              “She’s our friend,” Octavia reminded him.

              “Octavia’s right,” Raven agreed. “She’s kind of the only reason we’re alive right now.”

              Clarke stood back up, not feeling like having an argument with Bellamy. “Octavia, let’s go.”

              “Make sure she stays safe,” Bellamy said.

              “You know I will,” Clarke said as she walked out of the tent with Octavia.

              “Sorry about him,” Octavia said.

              “It’s fine. We’ll find Jasper and figure out what happened and then we’ll get Murphy. He’ll pay for his crimes, not you.”

              “Murphy’s the biggest tool I’ve ever met but do you guys really have to kill him?” Octavia asked.

              “It is the only way to stop a war from breaking out between our people. If there was another way, I would gladly choose it over violence. Jus drein, jus daun. Blood must have blood. It is our way.”

              Octavia saw Lexa exit her tent and whispered to Clarke, “I really need to know how you fell for her,” she said, playfully. “She’s scary.”

              Clarke smiled. “Not always. She makes me happy, Octavia.”

              Lexa approached the two women. “Are you ready?”

              “We are,” Clarke confirmed.

              “Hello, Heda,” Octavia said as she straightened her stance. When she only received a stoic look from Lexa, she became worried. “I can call you that, right? Or should I just say commander? Please don’t run me through with a sharp object.”

              Clarke smiled as she saw amusement twinkle in her wife’s eyes. Lexa looked at Clarke. “She will ride with Lincoln,” she said before walking away.

              “Shit,” Octavia muttered. “I did something wrong didn’t I?”

              “No, she appreciated your respect.”

              “Really? All I saw was murder in her eyes. And who is Lincoln? Is he someone no one can stand? Is she punishing me?”

              Clarke gestured to a warrior who stood a few feet away. “That is Lincoln.”

              Octavia looked to where Clarke had gestured and her eyes widened. “Okay, I’m totally fine riding with Lincoln.”

              Clarke laughed. “I’ve missed you so much. Come on, we shouldn’t keep Lexa waiting.”

               

 

 

              Clarke covered Jasper’s chest with a shirt and looked up at Lexa. “We need to get him back to Ton DC right now.” Octavia had shown them where Jasper had been struck down and they had split into three groups as they went in search of his body. They had all been surprised to find him alive, tied to a tree.

              Lexa heard steps fast approaching them and she quickly drew her sword. “Reapers,” she snarled as two came running towards them.

              Clarke stood, pulling her dagger from the sheath strapped to her thigh. She threw it with great precision at one of the reapers and he hit the ground instantly. Lexa took care of the other one within a few seconds before looking at Clarke.

              Octavia stood in shock at having witnessed Clarke kill effortlessly. The blonde had really changed in the months that she was down here. “What’s a reaper?” She asked, curiously.

              “We have no time for explanations.” Lexa nodded down at Jasper. “Put him out of his misery and let’s move.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened. “Lexa, he is still alive.”

              “Barely,” Lexa stated, uninterested in arguing with Clarke about the sky boy.

              Octavia watched the two speak to each other as their language quickly changed to what Clarke had told her was Trigedasleng.

              “Let me try to save him,” Clarke begged. “If I really think there is no chance of him surviving, then I will kill him.”

              Lexa knew when to pick and choose her battles with Clarke. She would let her Sky Princess have this one but she knew soon her love would ask for something she could not give her.

              Gustus came running towards his commander with Echo by his side. He saw the dead reapers and looked to his commander for further instruction.

              “Grab the boy,” Lexa said in Trigedasleng. “We’re taking him back to Ton DC.”

 

 

              Clarke entered her shared tent with Lexa and moved to flop down on the edge of the bed. She was exhausted after having tried so hard to make sure Jasper would at least survive the night. She hoped he would be okay. She ran a hand through her hair and was contemplating going to find her wife when Lexa entered. “I was just thinking about you,” she smiled.

              Lexa returned the smile. “I’m always thinking about you.”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Always one upping me.” Her face returned to a serious expression. “We need to talk.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. “About the sky people?”

              Clarke nodded. “We know what happened. They thought the reapers were us. It was an honest mistake. You can have Murphy when we find him, but there is no reason to hold the others here.”

              Lexa stared down, angrily at her wife. “You test my patience, Clarke. Who are you loyal to? I will not have you questioning my every decision. You-,”

              “Heda!” Lincoln called from outside the tent. “Anya has returned!”

              “We will finish this later,” Lexa said to Clarke before exiting the tent. Lexa spotted Anya hopping off her horse before she handed it off to Echo. “Anya,” Lexa said in greeting. “It is good to see you.”

              Clarke stepped out of the tent. “Anya,” she greeted her.

              “Sky Princess,” Anya said in return before looking back at Lexa. “You sent a messenger to retrieve me, Heda.”

              “Let us speak in private,” Lexa gestured to her tent without sparing a glance at Clarke.

              Clarke sighed and walked back to the medical bay to check on Jasper. She glanced to her side when she saw Lincoln fall into step with her.

              “Do you wish to speak about it, Sky Princess?” Lincoln asked.

              “About what?” 

              “Whatever has upset you.”

              Clarke stopped just outside the medical tent. “I’ve angered the commander. It seems I cannot stand up for the sky people and still be seen as loyal to my clan.”

              “It will be okay,” Lincoln assured her.

              Clarke smiled, sadly. “I wish that were true… but thank you,” she said before entering the medical tent to check on Jasper.

 

 

              Anya accepted the water Lexa handed her and watched as the commander sat down across from her. “What troubles you besides the obvious?”

              “The sky people,” Lexa answered simply. “I have to decide what to do with the captives.”

              Anya sipped the water and set it down on the table. “Speak true, Lexa. This is me.”

              Lexa softened at Anya’s words. Lexa greatly respected the woman who was once her mentor. She knew she could trust her. “I believe Clarke is conflicted. These sky people were her people once. She may feel that she owes them some type of fealty.”  

              Anya smiled. “Clarke,” she sighed. “You fell for her faster than she fell from the sky. She is loyal to you, Lexa. Stubborn, opinionated and frustrating, but loyal. She reminds me a lot of you.”

              Lexa wanted to believe Anya’s words but she was scared. That isn’t something she would openly admit, but she was afraid to lose Clarke and it would be foolish of her to ignore the chances of it happening. “Loyalties change.”

              “That is true,” Anya agreed.

              “She wants me to let the captives go.” Lexa explained to her in great detail everything that had taken place between her clan and the sky people.

              “Think with your head,” Anya instructed. “You already know what the best course of action is, do you not?”

              “I do,” Lexa admitted.

              “It is settled, then. Let us share a drink, Lexa.” Anya finished her water and set the cup down. “I do not know how you don’t drink more dealing with the sky princess.”

              Lexa smiled, knowing Anya meant no disrespect by her joke. “She is magnificent.  Stubborn, opinionated and frustrating,” she said, repeating Anya’s earlier words, “but magnificent.”

 

 

              Clarke opened her eyes when she felt a hand shaking her by her shoulder. She saw Lexa and sat up immediately. “What’s wrong?”

              “You are not in bed.” Lexa answered. “Why are you choosing to sleep in the medical tent instead of by my side? You insult me, Clarke.”

              Clarke reached her hand up to the side of Lexa’s face, gently stroking her thumb against her cheek. “I didn’t think you wanted me near. I’m sorry.”

              Lexa leaned forward, kissing Clarke gently. “Come to bed. I always want you near.” Lexa helped Clarke up and they made their way to their tent.

              Once inside, Clarke stripped tiredly before climbing into bed. Lexa joined her, smiling when Clarke instantly moved to be closer to her.

              “Are you still angry with me?” Clarke asked, quietly.

              “No,” Lexa replied as she trailed her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “It would be wise to let the sky people return to their camp. There can’t be peace between us until we have the one you call Murphy but your friends have done nothing wrong.”

              “Thank you, Lexa,” Clarke said, relieved.

              “I didn’t do it for you.” Lexa continued to glide her fingers through Clarke’s hair. It is the best thing for our people. If the best thing for them was to kill the captives, I would do that instead.”

              Clarke kissed Lexa against her neck. “I know. You are just. That is why you excel as the commander of our people.” Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s chest. “I love you.”

              Lexa smiled, feeling at ease at least for the night. “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

“And then she proposed,” Clarke said, smiling at the memory. “I wasn’t expecting it at all.” Clarke raised her shirt, revealing a tribal tattoo that covered most of her side. “Lexa has the exact same one on her side.” Clarke was sitting in the forest with Octavia, not too far from camp. It was early and things were still quiet. Clarke had snuck out of her tent in order to wake her friend so that they could talk before the brunette returned to her own camp.

              Octavia smiled at the sight of her friend’s tattoo. “That’s pretty cool.” She reached over to touch it. “Did it hurt?”

              “A lot,” Clarke replied. “Lexa wanted me to take a break after it was halfway done but I powered through. She’s always trying to protect me even when it comes to little thing. She’s a good person, Octavia. I really want you to get to know her one day.”

              Octavia had heard Clarke stress this before and she knew that her friend just wanted her to know that Lexa treated her right. “I believe you and I would happily get to know the wife of my best friend.”

              “Enough about me.” Clarke pulled her shirt down. “Let’s talk about you.”

              Octavia looked at Clarke in disbelief. Her life definitely didn’t compare to her best friend’s. “You’ve spent the last few months becoming a bad ass warrior. I’d much rather talk about you. What’s it like being with the grounders?”

              “It was scary at first,” Clarke admitted. “They were so different from me. I can’t imagine myself anywhere else now, though. I really wish we would’ve had a better reunion. I could’ve shown you around and introduced you to more people. We’re not war and death all the time. We have fun.”

              “When things calm down, we’ll have to spend a lot of time catching up,” Octavia said. “Do you still draw?”

              “I do,” Clarke said, enthusiastically. “Lexa’s my favorite subject. If she wasn’t my wife, it’d probably be borderline creepy how many sketches I have of her.”

              Octavia grinned. “If your mom comes down, she’ll definitely be surprised to learn that she’s a mother-in-law.”

              Clarke frowned as she glanced over at Octavia. “If? I thought it was for sure that the others would be joining you. You said the Ark was running out of air.”

              “It is. They sent us down to ensure that Earth was habitable. We each had these bracelets that kept track of our vitals so they could read them up at the Ark.”

              Clarke looked down at Octavia’s wrist. “I haven’t seen any of you with bracelets on.”

              Octavia sighed as she looked at Clarke apologetically. “Bellamy doesn’t want the grown-ups to follow us down. We took them off. They probably think we’re all dead. Honestly, Clarke, they’d probably make things a lot worse down here with how they love to control everything.”

              Octavia was right. It would be for the better that they remain up there until they worked out an alliance. “Yeah, you’re right. We don’t need anyone else in the mix right now. I just hope Bellamy can be a better leader.”

              Octavia thought for a second before speaking, excitedly. “Why don’t you become our leader? You can come back with us and talk to everyone yourself. You’d be the perfect person to lead us.”

              “Octavia, I can’t do that.  I can help you, but I can’t be the one to lead the sky people,” Clarke explained. “My place is by Lexa’s side.”

              The brunette frowned at how easily Clarke rejected the idea of leading them. “But I thought we were your people too? I thought we mattered to you.”

              Clarke felt a pang in her chest at the hurt in Octavia voice. “You are and you do. I’ve got your back. I’ll do what I can to make sure you have our protection.”

              “But only up to a certain point?” Octavia huffed.

              Clarke sighed. “Octavia, I’m trying here.”

              Octavia’s shoulders slumped and she looked at Clarke apologetically. “I know. I’m sorry. I just don’t want a war to break out between our people.”

              “We’ll just have to do our best to make sure that doesn’t happen. Come on, we should get back,” Clarke said as she stood up, knowing Lexa was probably wondering where she had gone off to.

 

 

 

              Lexa sighed after an hour of lying in bed waiting for Clarke to return. It was still early. Too early for her to even be up, but she rose from bed and slipped her clothes on before stepping out of her tent. She looked to Lincoln. “Where is she?”

              “Heda,” he greeted her. “The Sky Princess retrieved Octavia and said she was going for a walk. Echo is watching them.”

              “I’ll be in the war tent. Let the Sky Princess know where I am when she returns.”

              “Yes, Heda,” Lincoln said before his commander walked away. A few minutes passed when he saw Clarke returning with her friend. He watched as Echo tied the brunette back up before leading her into the tent where the others were being held. When Clarke approached him, he nodded a greeting. “The Commander is in the war tent.”

              “Thank you.” Clarke turned away from her tent to join Lexa. She wanted to sleep but would much prefer it if her wife was beside her. She slipped into the tent and saw Lexa hunched over the planning table. She placed her arms around the brunette’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Come to bed.”

              “I am up now,” Lexa stated. “Did you enjoy your time with your friend?”

              Clarke tensed for a moment; she hadn’t thought Lexa would be upset about her taking Octavia to the forest to talk. “Are you upset?”

              “I have no reason to be. Did you enjoy yourself?”

              “I did,” Clarke replied. “We had a lot to catch up on. We talked about you a lot.” She felt Lexa stiffen so she kissed the back of her neck. “Relax. I told her about how we came to be together and how you proposed. Your secrets are safe with me.” Clarke knew Lexa didn’t like people knowing a lot about her. She didn’t want them to know her weaknesses. “Come to bed.”

              “I must plan strategies for-,”

              “Later, Lexa,” Clarke said, quietly. “We still have time to rest.” Lexa allowed Clarke to pull her away from the table and back to their tent.

             

             

              “You really can’t come with us?” Raven asked as they exited the tent with the others. “We could use your help. You know the ground better than we do.”

              “I’m sorry,” Clarke replied. “I won’t leave Ton DC right now. After things settle down, I’ll visit.”

              Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Won’t leave or _can’t_ leave?” He looked over to where Lexa stood a few feet away conversing with one of her warriors.

              “Lexa doesn’t force me to stay here,” Clarke replied, agitated by Bellamy’s accusations.  

              “Then come with us,” Raven jumped in. “Look, I get that these people helped you, but you should be with us. We’re your people.”

              “Clarke, you were down here alone and scared so you attached yourself to the first person who could protect you,” Bellamy said. “We get it. You can leave now.”

              Octavia shook her head at Bellamy and Raven’s ignorance. “That’s not why she’s staying.” She looked back at Clarke in understanding. “She loves Lexa. She cares about her people.”

              Clarke smiled at her best friend before looking back at the other two. “My duties to my wife come first.”

              Bellamy scoffed. “Your duties to what? Keep her bed warm? Does she even let you have an opinion?”

              “You don’t have to like her, Bellamy,” Clarke said, angrily. “But I won’t have you speaking ill of her. You have the wrong idea of who we are. My people are not savages and my wife is fair.” Clarke glanced from Raven to Bellamy. “Murphy killed two of our people in the forest; a few of the hundred came to our home and fired upon us, injuring our warriors. We have only acted in defense. Go back to camp and tell the others that we are not your enemy. Once the hundred can be trusted, I can run the idea of an alliance through to the commander. It’s the only way I can protect you. Do you understand?”

              “We don’t need protection,” Bellamy stated. “We’re the ones with the guns.”

              “I’ll tell them.” Octavia glared at her brother before looking back at Clarke. “I will tell them that one of our own is also a grounder and wants to see us safe.”

              “Thank you,” Clarke said before looking at Raven for her answer.

              Raven nodded her head. “Okay, I’m all for peace. Being on the ground is stressful enough right now. We don’t need to make enemies.”

              Clarke looked back at Bellamy. “The hundred follow you. I’m telling you now that if you don’t change your attitude, you’ll lead them all to their death. Think about that.” Clarke gestured for two grounders to approach them. “Echo and Lincoln will accompany you half way to your camp to ensure you make it safely and two others will be carrying Jasper.” She looked at Octavia. “Remember what I said about treating his wound until it gets better.”

              “I will.” Octavia stepped forward and hugged her best friend. “I hope I get to see you again soon.”

              “You will,” Clarke promised.

              Raven hugged Clarke as well. “Hopefully next time we talk it’ll be under better circumstances.”

              Clarke smiled. “Try to stay out of trouble and maybe they will be. Okay, get out of here.” Clarke watched her friends leave before making her way to Lexa, who was watching her.

              “Is he going to be a problem?” Lexa asked as she watched the sky people being led out of Ton DC.

              “I’m not sure,” Clarke replied, honestly.

              “He angered you. He’s lucky I did not intervene.”

              Clarke smiled and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I handled it. Can we go to the river?”

              “I have things I need to do. The mountain men are becoming more of a problem as the days pass.”

              “Just for a little bit,” Clarke pleaded.

              “You’ve always been such a distraction,” Lexa said, jokingly.

              “And yet you married me, making me a permanent one,” Clarke retorted, playfully.

              Lexa grinned. “It is the best thing I’ve ever done.”

              Clarke beamed at Lexa’s words before kissing her. “You say the sweetest things sometimes.”

              Lexa brushed a strand of hair from Clarke’s face. “Let me have a word with Anya and then we can go.”

              Clarke nodded and watched Lexa walk off. She felt someone move to stand beside her and then heard, “Must you hang off the Commander in such a way?”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “I’m in love, Indra. I can’t help it. We’re going to the river. I don’t want guards following.”

              “You’re the second in command. I’m sure you have priorities to attend to instead of pulling Heda’s attention away from her duties.”

              “When we return,” Clarke assured her. “I need these moments with Lexa. They’re far and few in between.” Clarke wanted to enjoy her time with her wife because she knew with the sky people on Earth and the mountain men becoming more aggressive, they would be too busy surviving to do anything else.

              Indra knew Clarke made Lexa a better commander and didn’t doubt that when it came down to it, they knew what their priorities were, but she couldn’t help messing with the blonde. “Young love,” she scoffed before walking away. Clarke chuckled and shook her head in amusement at the woman’s words.  

             

Two days later…

              “Heda!”

              Lexa was standing at the table in her tent with both her hands on the table while Clarke stood behind her with one hand currently down the commander’s pants. Lexa let out an unsatisfied growl when Clarke stopped her actions.   

              Clarke sighed and rested her forehead between Lexa’s shoulder blades. “The Commander’s busy!”

              “We have an intruder!”

              “Intruder is a strong word!” they heard Octavia add.

              Clarke pulled her hand from her wife’s pants and Lexa turned around to face her wife. “We will finish this later.” Lexa buttoned up her pants and kissed Clarke before leaving the tent with her.  

              Upon exiting the tent, Clarke spotted Octavia standing with a dagger pressed to her neck. “Briek em au, Gustus.” _(Release her, Gustus)._  

              Gustus looked to Lexa, who nodded that he comply with Clarke’s words. He let Octavia go and took a small step back, remaining close enough to attack her if she tried something.  

              “Hey,” Octavia greeted with a nervous smile.

              Lexa looked at Clarke, who shrugged, before looking back at Octavia, curious and irritated that her time with her wife had been interrupted. “Why are you here?”

              “Is Jasper okay?” Clarke asked, wondering if Octavia was seeking medical help.

              “He’s hanging in there. I came here for me. Everyone’s serious back at camp and Bellamy’s being all controlling. I wanted to get away for a bit. Sorry, I know I wasn’t supposed to come back but I just wanted to get away.”

              “Bellamy doesn’t know you’re here?” Clarke asked. “That’s not good, Octavia. He might think something happened and do something stupid.”

              “I’ll head back before it gets dark,” Octavia promised. “If I can even find my way back. I got lucky that your warrior saw me because I was definitely lost.”

              “It’s dangerous to wander around the woods, Octavia,” Clarke chided.

              Octavia waved her off. “I survived. So can we hangout?  You have time, right? I know you’re the Sky Princess and probably have like a million things to do.”

              Clarke looked at her wife and Lexa rolled her eyes. “Just a few hours,” she said in Trigedasleng. “And she might be useful. Find out if the sky people are planning anything against us.”

              Clarke smiled and nodded. “Yes, Heda.” She placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and went over to her friend. “You don’t know how to stay out of trouble do you?”

              “I needed to get away from all that testosterone.” Octavia linked her arm with Clarke’s. “So what do grounders do for fun?”

              Lexa watched her wife walk away with the talkative sky girl before looking to her side where Anya now stood. “Make sure Echo keeps an eye on Octavia. She may be Clarke’s friend but I do not trust the sky people.”

              Anya nodded. “Yes, Heda.”

 

 

              “So, can I ask you a question?” Clarke asked as she and Octavia walked through the forest, staying near

              “What’s up?”

              “Is Bellamy planning anything?” Clarke asked. “If there’s going to be an attack-,”

              “Of course not,” Octavia said. “Bellamy’s an ass at times but he doesn’t want to hurt you or anyone you care about. He was just angry before. He’s calmed down and he knows that an alliance with the grounders is the best chance we have at survival. It’s a little hard to get everybody else to jump onboard with that idea, though. They’re afraid but don’t worry. We’re working on talking sense into them. I also have some other news. Raven’s established communication between us and the Ark. Things got bad with Jasper and we needed Abby’s help. Your mom and the others have plans to come down very soon now that they know we’re alive. She asked about you. I told her you were alive and living with a clan. I left out all the details of you being married. Have you forgiven her for getting you locked up?” Octavia asked, knowing this was a rough subject for her friend.

              “Part of me has. I have a new life now that I’m very grateful for and I wouldn’t have it if things didn’t happen the way that they did.”

              “And the other part of you?”

              “Is still furious,” Clarke admitted. Her father had died in order to save her and for that, she might not ever be able to forgive her mother.

              Octavia’s stomach growled breaking them out of their moment. Clarke chuckled and stopped walking. “Let’s head back and feed you before your stomach eats itself.” She tried to seem calm on the outside but she was reeling from this new information. With the rest of the sky people coming down, she had a feeling things were about to get a lot more hectic.  

               

             


	5. Chapter 5

 

One week later…

Clarke was sitting with Octavia in an empty tent as they shared a meal together. Octavia had been unusually quiet and Clarke was worried that the brunette held bad news for her. “Something is wrong. What is it?”

              Octavia set her bowl down with a sigh. “I was trying to avoid this topic as long as possible.”

              “And what topic would that be?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              “Finn,” Octavia replied.

              “Oh.” Clarke hadn’t heard that name in a while. Yes, she had thought about him when she learned the hundred had landed, but they hadn’t been on speaking terms when she had been locked up and she didn’t care to be.

              “Yeah, he keeps asking about you,” Octavia continued. “He wants to see you. He’s upset that you haven’t asked about him. And he’s not thrilled about you being married.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes. She had dated Finn for a few months when she was sixteen but things had fallen apart in the end. Mentally, they didn’t work anymore. They both cared about different things. She had wanted to spark a change on the Ark while he wanted to have fun and not worry about anyone else. Physically, he wanted to progress things and she wasn’t ready, which led him to cheat on her. Along with those things, there had also been a big betrayal, which Clarke hadn’t even told Octavia about. “Finn’s nowhere on the list of things that I’m worried about right now.”

              “Well.” Octavia pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. “He asked me to give this to you.”

              Clarke shook her head. “I have no interest in his words.”

              Octavia took Clarke’s hand and placed the paper in it anyway. “It might say something interesting. All I know is that if I don’t give it to you, I’ll be tempted to read it.”

              Lincoln entered the tent and bowed his head slightly. “Sorry, Sky Princess. The commander wishes for your company.”

              Clarke chuckled. “Stop being so formal, Lincoln.” She looked to Octavia. “Will you be okay?”

              “Yeah, go see your wifey,” Octavia stood up. “I should probably head back to camp anyway before Bellamy gets all huffy.”

              Clarke got up as well and hugged Octavia. “I’ll see you in a few days. Lincoln will walk you back to camp.” Clarke exited the tent and made her way to her own. When she slipped inside, she saw Lexa sitting on her throne with an intense look of contemplation. She moved over to her wife and sat down on her lap. She smiled when Lexa encircled her arms around her waist. “What’s wrong, love?”

              “Our hunters have not returned,” Lexa answered. “We will go out to search for them. You need to put your armor on.” Clarke nodded in understanding and moved to get up, but Lexa wouldn’t release her. “What is that?” She gestured to the paper Clarke was holding.

              “A letter… from Finn,” Clarke replied, cautiously. “Octavia gave it to me.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes. She knew who the boy was and had been hoping he’d die from lack of survival skills on the ground before he and Clarke met up. “What does he want?”

              “I haven’t read it. I don’t think I want to.”

              “May I?” Lexa asked.

              Clarke handed the letter over and watched as Lexa unfolded it. She smiled as the brunette stared at the words for a few seconds before handing the paper back. Clarke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “If you paid attention when I was trying to teach you how to read my language, you would be able to read this.”

              Lexa’s hand slid under Clarke’s top and she gently caressed her wife’s stomach. “Read it to me.”

              “Why?” Clarke asked.

              “Because I want to know what he desires from you,” Lexa replied.

              Clarke sighed and looked down at the letter. She read it silently, before summarizing it to Lexa. “He wants to see me. He says he’s sorry about how he was when we were together. And he wants me to know that he was only trying to protect me when he did what he did.”

              “When he turned in Octavia?” Lexa queried.

              Clarke nodded. “Yes, when he turned in Octavia to the Chancellor.” Finn had assumed that Clarke had been cheating on him with Bellamy and when they had gotten into a fight about it, she confided in him about Octavia. Weeks later, Octavia had been locked up and her and Bellamy’s mother had been floated. She hadn’t wanted to believe that Finn would betray her, but when she asked him about it, he told her the truth. He had said it was to keep her out of trouble but she had never forgiven him.

              “Does she know yet?” Lexa asked.           

              “No, I don’t know how to tell her,” Clarke admitted. “I don’t want her to hate me.”

              Lexa stopped her gentle caresses and moved her hand up to cup Clarke’s chin. “She has a right to know. It is unfair for you to keep such things from her.” She kissed Clarke. “And if you wish for me to kill this Finn, then I will gladly do that for you.”

              Clarke couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. “You don’t need to kill anyone.” Clarke stood from Lexa’s lap and moved to put on her armor so that they could depart.

 

 

              Clarke was walking through the woods with Anya and Echo as they searched for the group of missing hunters who hadn’t returned to Ton DC the previous day. Echo was further ahead of them as they lingered in the back.

              Anya glanced over at Clarke. “Do you really trust the sky people?”

              “Not as a whole,” Clarke replied, honestly. “But I trust my friends.”

              “Octavia,” Anya said. The sky girl had come to the camp several times in the past week. She had noticed that Lincoln had taken a liking to the girl.

              “Raven and Bellamy as well,” Clarke said. “They’re not as… welcoming, but they mean well. I wish Lexa could see that.”

              “They care about you. Not the rest of us,” Anya pointed out. “Lexa is wise not to trust them.” Anya waited a beat before asking her next question. “Are you happy where you are, Sky Princess?”

              Clarke sighed. “Anya, ask the question that you truly want to ask.”

              “Would you go back to them?” Anya asked. “It is something that I have been wondering.”

              “Are you asking for you or are you asking for Lexa?” Clarke asked, irritated that her wife wouldn’t come to her with her worries.

              “I ask because I am curious,” Anya replied. “Lexa has not requested that I speak to you on this matter.”

              “But she’s voiced her concern?”

              Anya rolled her eyes at Clarke’s question. “You have not answered. Does she have a reason to be concerned?”

              Clarke stopped walking and turned to face Anya. “The Trigedakru is where I belong. You are my family, but it would be foolish of you to think that the sky people don’t mean anything to me. I grew up with them. I don’t understand what everyone wants for me. I stand by Lexa, but I also support the sky people.”

              Anya shook her head. “That will not work. You will have to eventually choose.” Anya continued to walk and Clarke fell into step with her. “I do not mean to question your loyalties, Sky Princess. I only want to make you understand that you cannot be loyal to both.”

              “Yes I can,” Clarke said, adamantly.

              Anya chuckled at hearing those words. While mentoring Lexa, the commander had often said that exact thing. Anya decided that Clarke would just have to learn the hard way. “Stop your glaring,” Anya chuckled. “Between you and Lexa, I do not know which of you is more stubborn.” Anya looked to Echo, who was still ahead of them. “Echo, who is more stubborn? Heda or the Sky Princess?”

              Echo smirked. “I do not wish to answer that question.”

              A faint sound caused them to stop all movement. Anya drew her sword and listened closely for another sound. Clarke pulled one of her swords out as well as she waited to make a move. Echo took a step, but before she could do anything else, a rope was around her leg and she was dangling upside down from a tree. All at once, four reapers ran out to attack.

              Clarke ducked an axe that was swung at her head and used her sword to slice her attacker’s side. “Echo?!”

              “I’m fine!” Echo leaned up, using her sword to slash the rope. She fell onto her feet and was quickly immersed into a fight with a reaper.

              A reaper jabbed his sword at Anya and she deflected the attack with her sword before backhanding another reaper who had approached her. She swung her sword at her first attacker but he dodged it and knocked her down to the ground with a hard strike across the face. The reaper raised his weapon above his head ready to bring it down on Anya but before he could follow through, a dagger had been thrown into his chest.

              Anya turned her head and saw that Clarke’s decision to save her left her vulnerable to attack. She watched as a reaper’s blade sliced Clarke’s stomach. The warrior rolled out of the way as her other attacker swung his sword down at her. She picked up her sword and ended his life with a quick slash across his neck.

              The reaper, who had injured Clarke, grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the nearest tree. He pulled a dagger out and brought it down towards her, but she grabbed his wrist and fought to keep the dagger away from her neck. She reached down to her thigh and pulled out her own dagger, stabbing the reaper in his shoulder to make him release her. She punched him across his face and Anya was there to finish him off before Clarke could make another move.

              Anya wiped her sword on the dead reaper to clean the blood off before sheathing it. “Are you alright, Sky Princess?”

              Clarke’s hand was over her wound as blood seeped from between her fingers. “I’m fine.”

              Echo rushed to Clarke’s side. “We need to get you back.”

              Clarke looked down at the reaper she had been fighting. She recognized him from when she had first joined the Trigedakru. He had been nice to her when everyone else had been reluctant to trust her. She bent down and pulled the necklace from around his neck. “He has a daughter,” Clarke said as she tucked the necklace into her pocket. “She should have something to remember him by.”

              Anya nodded once in agreement. She sometimes forgot that reapers were not their true enemy. “Come, we need to get you to Nyko.”

 

 

              Lexa entered the tent where Nyko was taking care of Clarke’s injury and found her wife lying on a table with her shirt raised while he bandaged her wound. She strode over to the table, placing a hand on the top of Clarke’s head as she looked to the older healer. “Will she be alright?”

              “She will be fine, Heda,” Nyko assured her. “The wound is not deep.”

              “Does she require anything?” Lexa asked, keeping her voice calm and steady as to not reveal how worried she had been upon hearing that Clarke had been hurt.

              Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m lying right here, Lexa. You can talk to me.”

              Lexa looked down at the blonde. “Anya says you risked your life to save hers.”

              “That’s a bit of a dramatic statement,” Clarke said, amused. “I saw that she was in trouble so I took a moment to help her.”

              “She said you left yourself open to attack in order to do that,” Lexa continued.

              Nyko finished what he was doing and stood up.

              “Thank you, Nyko,” Clarke said before the man departed to give them their privacy. She sat up, wincing as she did so and turned so that she was sitting on the table with her legs dangling over the edge. “Are you trying to tell me not to save lives?”

              “No, I am telling you to be more cautious when you do so.” Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “I am assigning you new guards.”

              “No you’re not,” Clarke admonished. “I’m perfectly happy with Echo and Lincoln.”

              “Lincoln wasn’t by your side as he was supposed to be and Echo failed you,” Lexa corrected. “They will no longer be your guards.”

              Clarke parted her legs slightly as she placed her hands on Lexa’s waist in order to pull her in closer. “You’re not reassigning my guards. I had asked Lincoln to escort Octavia back to camp, which is why he wasn’t with me and Echo helped fight against the reapers. It is not her fault that I was hurt. Stop with this tantrum.”

              Lexa scoffed. “I am not throwing a tantrum.”

              Clarke hummed her disagreement as she leaned forward to place a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “I didn’t even want guards to begin with. If you give me new ones, I will be sure to make things difficult for everyone.” Clarke knew that Lexa had nothing against Echo or Lincoln. The commander was only reacting on the fear she had felt upon learning Clarke had been hurt by taking control. Clarke had learned that Lexa dealt with most of her emotions by taking control. “It was just a scratch, Lexa. I am fine.”

              “A scratch doesn’t require stitches,” Lexa informed her.

              Clarke placed kisses along Lexa’s jaw in an attempt to relax her. “You’ve been hurt before in battle. Should I demand you find new warriors?” She moved her lips down Lexa’s neck. “I am fine,” she repeated.

              Lexa let out a breath and placed her hand behind Clarke’s neck, bringing the blonde’s lips to her own. They kissed for a few seconds before Lexa pulled away to stare into blue eyes. “Thank you for saving Anya.”

              Clarke smiled. “She’s one of the only people who can get away with teasing you. I have to keep her around for amusement purposes.” 

              Lexa laughed lightly. “Very valid reason.” She ran a hand through Clarke’s hair and placed gentle kisses over her face for a few seconds.

              Clarke’s heart skipped a beat at the gentle action. She then remembered the necklace in her pocket and pulled away slightly. She pulled out the necklace and handed it to Lexa. “This was Harum’s. I think his family would appreciate it greatly if the commander gave this to them.”

              Lexa took the necklace and nodded. “Thank you, Clarke. I will tell Harum’s family that you brought it back for them.” Lexa pocketed the necklace. “You should lie down for a moment.”

              Clarke stood up from the table with Lexa’s help. “I wanted to discuss something with you.”

              “When you are lying down, I will listen,” Lexa promised.

              “Go to Harum’s family,” Clarke said. “I will wait for you.”

              Lexa kissed Clarke on the temple before exiting the tent with her wife. Clarke made her way to their tent and removed her top in lieu of one that didn’t have a gaping hole in it from being cut with a sword.

              Clarke laid down in bed with the intention of waiting for Lexa but an hour later, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the feeling of Lexa’s warm body beside her. “Why did you let me sleep?”

              “You were tired,” Lexa answered, simply. “It has only been an hour. How are you feeling?”

              “Still tired,” Clarke admitted as she curled into Lexa’s side, resting her head on the brunette’s chest. “I wanted to talk.”

              “I am listening.”

              “When the rest of the sky people come down,” Clarke began. “They’ll come with a lot of equipment and resources that we do not have.”

              “I do not like where this is going,” Lexa sighed.

              “Lexa,” Clarke chided.

              “I am still listening.”

              “I’m not sure how yet, but maybe there’s a way to turn a reaper back.”

              Lexa was silent for a few seconds before finally speaking. “And if there is a way, you think the sky people can help us?”

              “They’d be our best option. My mom is a doctor.”

              “What are you suggesting?” Lexa asked, already knowing the answer.

              “We need to move forward with the alliance,” Clarke stated. “We can’t wait. It needs to happen and preferably before the others come down.”

              “Clarke!”

              “Heda!”

              Clarke recognized Bellamy’s voice and knew something had to be wrong for him to be here. She got out of bed with Lexa and they quickly made their way out of the tent. She saw Bellamy and Octavia standing outside their tent with swords pointed at them by Indra and Gustus.

              “You sky people are making it a habit to just show up when you please,” Lexa said in irritation.

              “We need Clarke,” Bellamy said. “It’s urgent.”

              “Clarke,” Octavia began. “Raven’s been hurt. Murphy showed up and we wouldn’t let him stay. He flipped out. Raven’s been shot. We don’t know what to do. Your mom isn’t responding to our calls. We need help.”

              Clarke looked at Lexa pleadingly. She would go. She wouldn’t let Lexa stop her but she didn’t want to defy her wife in front of their people.

              Lexa gave a subtle nod. “Anya will accompany you with a small group.”

              Clarke wanted to say that wasn’t necessary but there was no time to argue. “Echo, my horse. Lincoln, get some supplies from Nyko. Indra, Gustus. Lower your swords. They’re not a threat.” Clarke turned and reentered her tent, waiting for Lexa to join her.

              Lexa walked in and watched as her wife placed her dagger into the sheath strapped to her thigh. “I do not like this.”

              “I have to go, Lexa. My friend needs me.”

              “I know, but I still do not like it.”

              Clarke moved to Lexa and kissed her. “I will be back. Give me until morning. I love you.”         

              “I love you too, Clarke,” Lexa replied. She looked to the table where Clarke’s swords and armor rested. “Are you not taking those?”

              Clarke shook her head. “You’re making me leave here with a small army. I think I’ll be okay.” She kissed Lexa again. “I better go.” She quickly exited the tent and Lexa sighed, really not liking this development at all.

 

 

Hours later…

              Clarke exited the dropship where she had been working on keeping Raven alive. The brunette was now sleeping and Clarke hoped that she would make it through the night.

              “How is she?”

              Clarke froze at hearing the voice of her ex. She had forgotten that there was a huge chance she would have to see him. “She’s strong.”       

              “Can we talk?”

              “I’m busy, Finn.” Clarke turned and reentered the dropship just to get away from him. She was thoroughly agitated when he decided to follow.

              “Clarke, please. I haven’t seen you since you were locked up,” Finn said. “I just…” He took a step towards her but stop when she narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ve missed you.”

              “Can’t say the feelings mutual,” Clarke said, dryly.

              “Is it true?” Finn asked, ignoring her words. “Are you really married?”

              “I am,” Clarke replied. “And she’s very good with a sword so keep your distance.”

              “I get it,” Finn assured her. “You did what you needed to do in order to survive.”

              Clarke shook her head. “Making the decision to join the grounders was surviving. Marrying Lexa… marrying her was purely out of love. There was no hidden agenda behind it. I love her. The grounders are my family.”

              “And I’m glad you weren’t alone, Clarke, but you belong with us here.” Finn reached out to take her hand but Clarke took a step back.

              “We are not on good terms, Finn,” Clarke reminded him.

              “I was trying to protect you,” Finn said, referring to what he had done on the Ark. “There was a chance you would’ve been locked up for keeping that secret.”

              “I trusted you,” Clarke said, angrily. “You betrayed me.”

               “I-,”

              “Clarke!” Octavia called from outside.

              Clarke moved past Finn to walk outside and she saw everyone looking at the sky. Her eyes widened as she saw the Ark moving through the sky.  

              “They’ll be here soon,” Octavia said. “No offense to your people but maybe they shouldn’t be here when they arrive.”

              “I agree, but they won’t leave unless I leave,” Clarke explained. “Lexa’s orders.”

              Octavia looked a few feet away where Anya and a few other grounders stood, watching every move the sky people made. “You’re her second, right? You can’t make them leave?”

              “Lexa’s orders trump mine,” Clarke said.

              “Maybe you should go,” Octavia said. “We can look after Raven now. She’s stable, right?”

              “She is, but I’m not going anywhere yet. I need to stay to see that she makes it through the night.”

              A can-like object rolled between Octavia and Clarke and they both frowned as they looked down at it. Red smoke began to emit from it and more cans were heard landing nearby.

              “What-,” Clarke began but before she could say anything more, she blacked out.

 

 

              “Octavia, are you alright?” Octavia barely registered the voice. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the sun shining into her eyes. As her sight finally came into focus, she recognized the woman kneeling down beside her as being Abby, Clarke’s mother. She had met the woman twice while locked up when Abby had to check on her while she was sick. Octavia sat up and looked around, seeing that the others are being woken up as well. “What happened?”

              Abby shook her head. “We just got here. You were all passed out.” She gestured to the strangely dressed people nearby, who were still unconscious. “Who are they?”

              “They’re friends of Clarke,” Octavia answered. “Raven has told you about them.”

              Abby’s eyes widened. “Clarke? Is she here?” She looked around hoping to spot her daughter.

              “She was.” Octavia looked beside her where Clarke had been standing before things had suddenly gotten weird. “Maybe she woke up before the rest of us.” Octavia felt dizzy as Abby helped her up. She recalled the smoke cans and was about to mention them to Abby but was shocked when she saw Lexa approaching them with several others.

              “Lexa.” Octavia approached the commander.

              Lexa spotted her warriors on the ground and quickly drew her sword, prompting the others to do the same. “You’ve harmed my people.”

              Octavia sees the guards from the Ark raise their guns at the grounders and she can feel the panic begin to set in. She hoped Lexa would listen to what she had to say. “We haven’t. I don’t know what happened.” She explained the smoke to Lexa and let her know that she hasn’t seen Clarke yet.             

              “These are the people Clarke has been with?” Abby asked, already judging the people before her.

              Octavia knew that this wasn’t the best time to be revealing big news, but Abby had to be told. “Yeah, um… Lexa is Clarke’s wife.”

              Abby’s eyes widened. “Excuse me, what?”

              “Clarke got married,” Octavia explained. “She and Lexa are together.” The look of utter shock on Abby’s face let Octavia know that the day was going to be a very long one.


	6. Chapter 6

              

              Abby glared at Lexa who stood before her unfazed by her obvious anger as the others watched on. “You forced my daughter into marriage?”

              Lexa wrapped her hand around the hilt of her sword. “I assure you, Clarke was not forced into anything.”

              Lincoln rose from the ground a few feet away, startled at the other bodies on the ground. “Sky Princess?” he called.

              Lexa’s jaw clenched at the reminder that Clarke was missing. “She is not here. Wake the others and prepare to search for her.”

              “Sky Princess?” Abby repeated.

              “That is Clarke’s title,” Lexa replied.

              “Lexa’s the Commander of the Trigedakru… the Woods Clan,” Octavia explained. “Clarke is her second in command.”              

              “Heda.” Lincoln approached the brunette. “Anya is nowhere in sight. I can’t find Echo either. Many are missing.” Lincoln looked at Octavia. “That boy who was healing after his injury… he was standing a few feet away from me before the smoke began. He and his friend are missing.”

              Octavia’s eyes widened. “Jasper and Monty.” She did a quick sweep around the area and realized many of the Sky People were missing as well. “Someone has taken them.”

              Lexa looked at Lincoln. “You said there was smoke?”

              Finn pushed himself up from the ground near the dropship. “I saw men in suits before I passed out.”

              “Mountain Men,” Lexa snarled. She turned to Indra, speaking only in Trigedasleng as she ordered her to take a small group and search the woods.

              Lexa began to leave with her people but Abby stopped her. “Wait, are you going to look for her? We can help.”

              “We do not need your help,” Lexa spat.

              “She is my daughter,” Abby said, angrily.

              “Yes. The same daughter that you locked up for a year until her only choice was to escape to the ground and survive on her own.”

              “You don’t understand,” Abby began.

              “No, it is you who doesn’t understand,” Lexa seethed. “Clarke has a new family now.”  

              Finn moved to stand beside Abby as he looked at Lexa. “She doesn’t belong with you.”

              Octavia looked from Finn to Abby. “There is no time for this. They need to go look for Clarke and their people. We can start a search of our own. Abby, Raven is in that dropship in need of medical attention. Clarke did what she could but I think you should go look her over.” Abby sent one last glare at Lexa before rushing to the dropship. “You,” Octavia said to Finn. “Go make yourself useful. Figure out how many of our people got taken.”

              Once Finn was gone, Lexa nodded her thanks to Octavia before turning to leave once again.

              “Wait, Heda,” Octavia began. “I don’t know much about these Mountain Men but if you’re going to war against them, let us join you. They have both our people... they have Clarke. We can get her back together.”

              “I do not wish to align myself with the Sky People,” Lexa said. “We are wasting time. If we do not find Clarke and the others before they reach the Mountain, it will be impossible to get her back.” Lexa called out an order to her people in Trigedasleng before mounting her horse.

              Octavia watched the grounders leave and let out a frustrated breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to look at her brother. “What are we going to do, Bell?”

              “We’ll figure something out,” Bellamy said. “But until then, Clarke is survivor. She’ll be okay.”

 

 

Two days later…

              Clarke was crawling through a vent, attempting to escape for a third time since being captured. Well, according to the president of Mount Weather, Dante Wallace, the Mountain Men had “saved” forty-eight survivors from camp.

              Clarke pushed open the end of the vent and dropped to the floor. She was taken aback by the sight in front of her. Two of her people were hanging upside down in the middle of the room being drained of their blood and the rest were in cages. She moved to the middle of the room and began to look for a way to get them down. She was startled when a voice stopped her.

              “You must go.”

              “Anya,” Clarke gasped as she moved back towards the cages. She looked through them and didn’t recognize a lot of the people. Other clan members had been captured as well. Even if she managed to open all the cages, she would still have to sneak them out of Mount Weather and they didn’t even look capable of standing upright.

              Clarke wondered for a moment why she had not been locked up but remembered that she hadn’t worn her usual armor when she left Ton DC. They probably didn’t think she was a grounder. She bent down to look through another cage and gasped when she saw the state Anya was in. “Anya, are you okay?”

              “Sky Princess,” Anya said, weakly. “You must get out of here while you can.”

              Clarke looked around until she found a metal rod to pry the lock apart. After a few attempts, the lock opened and fell to the floor. “Come on.” Clarke helped Anya out of the cage before moving to looked through the next cage. She found Echo a few cages down and tried to pry the lock with the rod but it was a bit more difficult since Echo’s cage was higher than Anya’s had been.

              “You need to go,” Echo urged. “You can’t save us all.”

              “I won’t leave you,” Clarke said, determinedly.  

              “Then you will die with us,” Echo warned. “Please, Sky Princess. It would break the Commander’s heart to lose you.”

              Clarke placed her hand on the cage and Echo placed her hand in the same spot. “Ste yuj _(stay strong)._ We’ll be back for you,” Clarke promised before going over to Anya, who was leaning against the cages, too weak to move on her own.

              Clarke put Anya’s arm over her shoulders and headed for a door labeled, “End Containment Area.” Clarke pulled the heavy door open as she tried to keep Anya up. When they entered a room that looked like a dead end, the door slid shut, trapping them and an alarm began to go off.

              “What is that?” Anya asked.

              “I don’t-,”

              The floor beneath them opened up and they shouted in surprise as they slid down a chute into a trash bin. Clarke’s eyes widened as she saw their people either dead or half-dead. “Ohmygod,” she gasped as she looked at them.

              “We can’t leave them here,” Anya said, her heartbreaking at the sight before her.

              Clarke took a deep breath and climbed out of the bin. She held her hand out to Anya. “We need to go.”

              Anya shook her head. “I will not leave them.”

              “Anya, give me your hand,” Clarke ordered. “We will come back but there’s nothing we can do right now. They are gone.”

              Anya took Clarke’s hand and allowed herself to be pulled out of the bin. “They drain us of our blood and throw us away like we’re nothing. I want these men dead.”

              “They will die,” Clarke assured her. “We just need to get out of here first and come up with a plan to take them down, okay?”

              Anya nodded. “Okay.”

              Clarke noticed grounder clothes piled nearby. “Come on, put these on and let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

 

              “Heda!” Lexa was leaning over the war table when she heard her name called. She rushed out of the tent and saw Gustus standing with a dagger held to the neck of a sky person.

              Lexa eyed the boy before looking at Gustus. “Explain.”

              “We found him in the woods.”

              “What is your name?” Lexa asked.

              “John Doe,” the boy answered with a smirk.

              Lexa pulled her dagger from her thigh before stepping closer to the boy. “What were you doing in the woods?”

              “Felt like a light stroll.”

              “You are the one they call Murphy,” Lexa surmised. She knew she was right when the boy’s eyes widened. Lexa narrowed her eyes at him. “Prepare him.” Lexa turned away and headed to her tent, ignoring the words of the boy asking what she meant by that.

              Lexa sat down at her throne and pulled out the watch that she had found on a reaper while out looking for her wife and the others. It belonged to Clarke and she knew the blonde would be grateful to have it back. She felt her eyes well up and let out a frustrated breath before blinking them away. Her wife and her mentor were missing and she couldn’t come up with a plan to get them and the rest of her people out.

              “Heda!” Indra called from outside.

              Lexa sighed. “Enter.”

              Indra entered the tent and nodded at the Commander. “Octavia is here with the Sky Princess’ mother.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes at the mention of the doctor. “Why is she here?”

              “She wishes to speak with you,” Indra answered. “Alone.”

              “Let her in,” Lexa replied.

              Indra left the tent and seconds later, Abby entered, quickly noticing the watch that Lexa was holding. “That belongs to Clarke.”

              “I found it in the woods,” Lexa said, simply.

              Abby looked at the girl in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

              “What would it have done?” Lexa asked. “Clarke is still not here. Is there a reason you wanted to speak with me?”

              “I wanted to know what you’re doing to get my daughter back,” Abby answered.

              “There is nothing I can currently do without putting all my people in danger. The Mountain Men have advanced weaponry. If we storm Mount Weather, it will take seconds for them to release their fog and kill us all.” Lexa hated that she couldn’t do anything but she had to think of her people. Mindlessly storming to Mount Weather would get them all killed.

              “Nothing?” Abby asked, angrily. “You’re just going to leave her there to die?”

              Lexa bolted up from her seat and approached Abby causing the woman to take a step back. “If I could get her out of there, then she’d be home right now! Do not come to me with your anger. If you wish to storm Mount Weather, I will not stop you. It will save me the trouble of having to deal with you.”

              Abby remained silent for a few beats before speaking. “Why is one of our people tied to a pole outside?”

              “I am sure Octavia has told you of his crimes,” Lexa answered. “He’s also the reason Clarke was captured. Clarke was at that camp because she had to tend to a friend’s injuries that he caused by shooting her. He will not live to see morning.”

              “I will deal with the punishment of my people how I see fit,” Abby stated.

              Lexa tilted her head to the side. “You are the leader of your people?”

              Abby nodded once. “I was named Chancellor, yes. Our previous Chancellor did not survive the landing.”

              “Well, _Chancellor,_ was he not one of your many prisoners on the Ark? Would you not have killed him and many others to preserve oxygen for yourself and other people you deemed more important? The boy dies. You cannot stop that.”

              Abby shook her head in disgust. “You are a monster.”

              Lexa remained calm as she spoke. “Clarke does not think so. She has no problems sharing my bed.”

              “How did she come to be with your people? How’d you get her to marry you? She would never be with someone like you.”

              Lexa rolled her eyes and went to go sit back down at her throne. “We found her starving and near death in the woods. I took her in. She was given the choice to stay or leave. She stayed.”

              “And was getting married something that was required for her to be able to stay?” Abby asked, not believing that Clarke would readily marry Lexa.

              “She became a good friend. We were intimately involved for two months before I asked her to take part in a union ceremony with me. She said yes. I did not coerce her into being with me if that is what you are trying to get at.”

              “Two months is an awfully short amount of time,” Abby stated.  

              “I needed less than that to know I wanted her to be mine forever,” Lexa replied. “You do not have to like it, but you will respect our bond. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

              Abby wanted to say more but held her tongue for now. She turned and stormed out of the tent hoping Clarke would return soon so she could free her of these people.

              Lexa clenched her jaw as she thought back to how badly she had been affected the last time Clarke had been taken from her.

 

              _Lexa’s eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly as the images of her nightmare flashed through her mind. She looked beside her and felt herself calm at the sight of Clarke beside her. She lightly glided a finger over the cuts and bruises on the woman’s face. The younger girl had been tortured by the Ice Nation all because they wanted information about the Commander. Clarke hadn’t revealed anything and was about to be beheaded when Lexa and her warriors had saved her._

_Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the brunette. “Sleep, Lexa.”_

_Lexa placed gentle kisses on Clarke’s cuts and bruises. “I’m sorry you were hurt. I will kill every last one of them, I swear it.”_

_Clarke shook her head. “No, Lexa. You want to unite the twelve clans. Waging a war is not the way to do that. I know you know that. The Mountain Men are our priority. We need the clans united for our fight against them.”_

_Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “You should have never been taken. I should have been with you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”_

_Clarke brushed away Lexa’s tears that had managed to escape. “It is not your fault. I don’t blame you, Lexa. I’m okay. I’m here.” Clarke kissed Lexa lovingly before pulling away to catch her gaze. “I love you.”_

_Lexa smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Clarke’s face. “I love you as well, Clarke. More than I ever thought myself capable.” She took Clarke’s hand and placed it over her chest. “My heart is yours. Forever.” Lexa captured Clarke’s lips in another kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. “Could you see yourself in a union with me?”_

_Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. “A union? Marriage? Are you asking me to be your wife?”_

_Lexa nodded. “Yes. I have known that I wanted you to be mine the moment you challenged me to a fight because I would not let you join the warriors on a hunt.”_

_Clarke chuckled. That had been three weeks into her life with the Trikru. “You told me I was foolish and threatened to run me through with a sword.”_

_“But I also had you properly trained and let you join them the next time.” Lexa placed her hand over Clarke’s which still rested on her chest. “You do not have to say yes, but it would be a great honor to be able to call you my wife. Will you take part in a union with me, Clarke?”_

_Clarke kissed Lexa, letting a few seconds drift by before looking at her. “Yes. I would love to be your wife, Lexa. I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.” Clarke caressed the side of Lexa’s face. “Maybe we were together in a past life and we’ve found each other again.”_

_Lexa turned her head slightly to kiss the palm of Clarke’s hand. “Perhaps, Clarke. Perhaps.”_

             

              Clarke let out a relieved breath when Anya knelt down by water. She knelt down herself and cupped her hands together so she could gather some to drink.  

              “No,” Anya said, sternly. “You know you cannot drink that filth.”

              Clarke rolled her eyes and let the water slip from her hands. She did know but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Then why did we stop?”

              Anya nodded at Clarke’s arm. “You’re bleeding.”

              Clarke looked at her arm and saw that she was in fact bleeding. She wasn’t even sure how she had gotten injured but she wasn’t surprised. “This can wait until we are back in Ton DC.”

              “If I return you to Ton DC near death because of an infection, Lexa will make me suffer a death by a thousand cuts.”

              Clarke sighed. “She would not.” She sat down anyway and held out her arm to let Anya wrap it up.

              Anya ripped a piece of her shirt and looked at Clarke. “You said you learned some things about Mount Weather?”

              Clarke nodded. “There was a man. His skin had been affected by radiation and he looked near death. The next day he was completely fine.”

              Anya’s eyes widened in realization. “Our blood treats the effects that radiation has on them.”

              Clarke nodded. “We need to figure out a way to stop them. Let’s move. We need to get back to our people.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

              Lexa was in her war tent trying to figure out any possible way to get her wife, Anya and the rest of her people back when Indra entered with irritation obvious on her face. "Heda, the Sky Princess' mother has returned with warriors. She refuses to leave."

Lexa's jaw clenched at hearing this. She didn't have time for Clarke's mother. She exited the tent with Indra and made her way over to Abby and three armed soldiers.

              "What is it that brings you back here?" Lexa asked, face devoid of any emotion.

              "The boy," Abby replied. "He needs to return to his own camp where I will decide the punishment for his actions."

              "The boy is dead," Lexa said, coldly.

              Abby stepped forward and Lexa's warriors drew their swords causing the soldiers to raise their guns. "You had no right!"

              Octavia rushed to Abby and Lexa in hopes that she could calm them down. She had been out in the woods with Lincoln where he was teaching her how to fight. She didn't feel useful and had decided to change that by learning some necessary skills. "We shouldn't be fighting amongst each other. Our people have been kidnapped and are going through god only knows what. We need to stay focused on getting them out." When Abby and Lexa didn't back down, Octavia continued on. "Clarke wouldn't want this."

              Abby continued to stare hard at Lexa as she spoke to Octavia. “This girl is has brainwashed Clarke. Clarke doesn’t know what she wants.”

              Lexa placed her hand on the hilt of her sword as she spoke her next words to Abby. "I advise you to leave before you suffer the same fate as the boy,” she said through gritted teeth.

              “Heda!” Lincoln called to her as he saw Anya and Clarke appear. He ran to them and Lexa turned her head to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing Clarke and Anya, she rushed to them as well.

              Lexa felt like a weight was being lifted off her chest as she neared Clarke. She cupped either side of the woman’s face and stared into her eyes. “You had me so worried,” she whispered.

              “I was a little worried myself,” Clarke joked.

              Lexa wanted to envelope her wife in a hug and pepper her with kisses but that would have to wait until she was in the privacy of their tent. For now she settled with being able to touch Clarke, keeping one hand on the side of her wife’s face as she looked to Anya. “It is good to see you back with us. Will there be any others?”

              Anya shook her head. “The Sky Princess helped me escape but there was no way she could free the others. There were so many, Heda. People from several other clans. We must find a way to get them out.”

Indra gestured to two nearby villagers. “Prepare two baths.” She looked back at Clarke. “Come, Sky Princess.”

              “Clarke.” Abby ran over to her daughter, enveloping her in a hug before pulling away to get a good look at her. The girl was covered in dirt and looked drained. “Are you alright?”

              Clarke’s eyes widened as she stood in silence, staring at her mother. She was still angry at the woman for getting her locked up but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t glad to see her right now. She pulled her mother into a hug as she spoke. “I’m fine, Mom.”

              Lexa allowed the two their moment for a few more seconds before she interrupted. “Clarke, you need to rest. It is time for your mother to go.”

              Abby turned and blocked Clarke from Lexa. “She is leaving with me. You won’t be able to control her anymore.”

              Clarke moved from behind her mother and moved to stand beside Lexa, reaching for her wife’s hand. “Mom, I’m not leaving with you. You’re welcome to stay…” Lexa opened her mouth to retract Clarke’s invitation, but the blonde continued speaking, “but only if you cease with the arguing.”

              Lexa kept her eyes narrowed on Abby as she spoke to her wife in Trigedasleng. “She thinks I have messed with your mind. She believes you are here against your will and you only married me as a way of survival.”

              Clarke replied to Lexa in Trigedasleng, catching Abby off guard. “I will set her right.”

              “You look so tired. You need to rest.”

              “Soon. Anya will fill you in. Let me speak to my mother and I will come find you after my much needed bath.”

              Lexa released Clarke’s hand and walked away, but not before ordering Lincoln to stay by Clarke’s side until the Sky People left. Octavia moved to Clarke once the grounders had dispersed and hugged her best friend.

              “It’s so good to see you. I’ve been trying to keep your mom and wife from killing each other.”

              Clarke laughed lightly. “Thank you. I’m sure that hasn’t been an easy thing to do. How’s Raven?”

              “Not at all,” Octavia groaned. “She’s fine. One of her legs is out of commission but she’s making the best of it. Still being a bad ass mechanic and all. She’ll be happy to know that you’re safe.”

              Lincoln placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “It is good to have you back, Sky Princess. Does Echo live?”

              Clarke covered Lincoln’s hand with her own, which still rested on her shoulder. “She does and we will get her out of there.

              Lincoln nodded and moved to stand a few feet behind Clarke so she could speak with her mother. Octavia stayed with Clarke in case the blonde needed help against what was sure to be an intense argument with Abby.

              “Mom,” Clarke began. “I’m glad you made it down in one piece.”

              “She’s the chancellor,” Octavia added. “Jaha didn’t make it during landing.”

              “Congratulations,” Clarke began. “I’m sure you’ll lead our people well.”

              Abby brightened at hearing Clarke say ‘our people.’ It meant that she didn’t identify as a grounder. “You’re right. _Our_ people. You should come back with me, Clarke. You don’t have to be afraid. We can protect you from the grounders.”

              Clarke shook her head. “The grounders, as you call us, are my people too. These people gave me a safe haven and accepted me into their clan.”

              “And now your true family is here,” Abby stated. “I will not let you stay here.”

              Clarke let out a dry laugh. “But you’ll let me get locked up and you would’ve had me executed?” Abby opened her mouth to respond but Clarke stopped her. “I don’t want to argue with you and I’m tired of having this conversation about who my people are. I am staying here. I am not a prisoner. I will visit you and the others at camp Jaha but my home is with the Trigedakru. We’ll need to work together in order to get everyone out of Mount Weather. Can you accept that?”

              Abby sighed. “This Commander that you’ve decided to shack up with is a monster, Clarke. She had Murphy killed.”

              “Do not insult my wife,” Clarke warned. “And though are ways can be harsh, it is our way.”

              Abby frowned at Clarke’s words. “What have these people turned you into?”

              Octavia placed a hand on Clarke’s back. “Let’s go see how that bath is coming along. I’m tired of smelling you.”

              Clarke allowed herself to crack a smile at Octavia’s attempt at lightening her mood. She gestured to the soldiers behind her mother. “They need to leave. You can go with them or stay.”

              Major Byrne looked at Abby. “It won’t be safe for you if we leave.”

              “No one will harm you,” Clarke assured her. “And Lincoln and Octavia can walk you back to camp Jaha when you’re ready to leave.”

              Abby looked at the man who stood a few feet away. “And who is he to you?”

              “A good friend,” Clarke replied. “And my personal bodyguard.”

              Abby looked at Byrne and nodded her head, telling the woman to leave with the others. Byrne sighed and gestured for the others to follow her. Abby wasn’t comfortable being without her guards but she wanted to spend more time with Clarke in hopes that she could still convince the girl to return to camp with her. Maybe while Lexa was preoccupied, she could talk some sense into her daughter.

 

 

              Anya was talking to Lexa about what had taken place at Mount Weather and informing her about what Clarke had told her about the mountain man that had been healed from his severe wounds. Lexa was listening but thoughts of Clarke still distracted her slightly. She wanted to be with her wife.

              “There were so many of us, Lexa,” Anya said angrily but Lexa could hear the sadness in her voice. “They’re draining us of our blood and throwing us away like trash. There’s no way for us to get inside undetected. What are we supposed to do? We can’t just let them all die.”

              “We will figure something out, Anya,” Lexa promised her. “Our people will be freed and the Mountain Men will fall. Go get cleaned up and rest. Tomorrow will be full of planning.”

              Anya nodded and began to walk to the exit of the tent but stopped and turned back to face Lexa. “Will Clarke’s mother be a problem?”

              “If she’s smart, then she will realize that it is a bad idea to make an enemy of me,” Lexa replied.

              “Family dinners will prove to be very interesting,” Anya joked. “Go see your wife. I’m sure she wants you near her just as much as you want to be.”

              Lexa smiled faintly as Anya slipped out of the tent. Lexa moved over to her table where a bowl of water rested next to a rag. She picked up the rag and began to clean the war paint from her face, wanting to be with Clarke as Lexa and not as the Commander. She then removed her shoulder plate and set it down on the table before exiting her tent. She moved to the tent where she and Clarke usually had their baths and once inside, she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of Abby sitting on a stool by the tub as she spoke with Clarke.

              Clarke smiled at the sight of Lexa and gestured for her to come closer. Lexa’s irritation left her body at seeing Clarke’s smile and she moved to the wooden tub to place a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “How long will she be here?” Lexa asked in Trigedasleng.

              “Probably not much longer,” Clarke replied in the same language. “Try to be nice, please.”

              Abby hated that she didn’t know what the two were saying but she had a feeling it was about her. Clarke looked between her mother and wife. “You two got off on the wrong foot. Mom, this is Lexa, my wife. Lexa, this is my mother.”             

              Lexa looked down at Abby who remained sitting on the stool. “You raised a strong daughter.”

              “Thank you.” Abby stood up from the stool and looked at Clarke. “I guess I should go find Octavia so she and your bodyguard can walk me back. Will I see you tomorrow?”

              “Hopefully. We’ll see.”

              “I’ll let you get your rest,” Abby said before leaving.

              Lexa bent down and kissed Clarke gently on the lips before placing several kisses on the side of her face. “I missed you.”

              Clarke smiled and brought a hand up to caress the side of Lexa’s face. “I missed you too… so much.”

              Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “All I could think about was when you were taken by the Ice Nation. It made me sick to think about what you could be going through. I couldn’t even think of a way to get you back. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you again.”

              “Hey, this isn’t your fault,” Clarke comforted her. “I’m okay. I’m here.”

              Lexa kissed Clarke again before standing up, reluctantly. “You need to eat. I’ll bring something to our tent. You’ll eat and then rest.”

              “But we have to talk about the Mountain.”

              “Tomorrow. Right now I just want to enjoy the fact that you are here with me. I love you, Clarke.”

              “I love you too,” Clarke replied as she moved to stand up. She exited the tub and smiled as Lexa reached for a towel to dry her off. Once she was done, Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke’s lips and reached for the clothes that were on a table nearby. She handed them to Clarke one-by-one and once her wife was dressed, she went to get her food while Clarke went to their tent to lie down.

 

 

              The following day, Clarke was standing in the war tent with the other warriors as they discussed their ideas with Lexa. Things were going nowhere and the warriors were growing frustrated. Clarke, herself, was getting a headache trying to figure something out but then it hit her. “We need someone on the inside,” she said, causing everyone to look at her.

              “Go on, Clarke,” Lexa urged.

              “We already have an army inside. We just need someone to free them from their cages. If we have someone in Mount Weather, then they can disengage the fog and free our people.”

              “But who will go?” Indra asked.

              “I have someone in mind,” Clarke said. “It will require an alliance with the Sky People.” She looked at Lexa. “Heda, will you allow our people to join together in order to win this war?”

              Lexa still didn’t trust the Sky People, but she knew she needed their help with this. She nodded once to confirm that she would allow the alliance. “The Chancellor must be willing to join forces.”

              “I will go talk to her personally,” Clarke said. “And then I will talk to Bellamy about infiltrating Mount Weather.”

              “Let’s say they agree to the alliance,” Anya began. “How will this Bellamy get in?”

              “He will have to be captured,” Lexa answered. “Lincoln will pose as a reaper and take him there.”

              “Will that work?” Anya asked. “Won’t the reapers know he is not truly one of them?”

              “Reapers do not think,” Lexa answered. “I believe if done correctly, he can pass as one of them.”

              “I can do it,” Lincoln said, confidently.

              “Then it has been decided,” Lexa said. “Clarke will go to the Sky People and speak to them of an alliance. If they agree, she will bring a group of them back here so that I can make it official. For now, go train and make sure you are ready for battle when the time comes.”

              The warriors filed out of the room and Lexa saw that Gutus had stayed behind. “Sky Princess, I will join you in our room shortly. Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and left the tent so the two could have their privacy.

“Heda, are you sure an alliance with those people will be wise? Many will not agree with it.”

              Lexa looked to her most trusted warrior with curious eyes. “Are you one of those many?”

              “I trust whatever decision you make,” Gustus assured her. “I just know that some others will not want it to come into fruition. The Sky People cannot be trusted.”

              “Stop worrying, Gustus. Like you’ve always told me, alliances can be risky.”

              “The Sky People are different, Heda. They are more like the Mountain Men than us. They could kill our coalition.”

“Our coalition, or me?”

              “You are the coalition, Heda,” Gustus answered.

              “Then do your job and protect me,” Lexa said. “This alliance can possibly get our people out of Mount Weather. I will not stand for anyone trying to disrupt it.”      Gustus nodded in understanding before leaving. Lexa exited the tent shortly after but instead of going to her tent, she went to go find Anya.

              Anya was standing with Indra as they watched the warriors train when she saw Lexa approaching. “Heda.” Lexa gestured to Anya’s tent nearby and began to walk to it. Anya got the hint and followed Lexa into the tent. “Is there a problem, Lexa?” Anya asked.

              Lexa sat down at the table and looked up at Anya. Anya knew that look. She didn’t see it often, but she knew it meant that Lexa was unsure of something and needed Anya’s support.

              “Is it the alliance?” Anya asked. “Are you not sure about it?”

              “Clarke is right. We need the Sky People in order to get into Mountain Weather. The alliance isn’t my concern.”

              Anya smiled knowingly as she went to sit down across from her commander. “Clarke, then?”

              Lexa nodded once. “Do you think any of our people would harm her to stop this alliance?”

              Anya was surprised by the question. “I don’t believe so. Everyone loves Clarke. And even if that wasn’t the case, no one would dare raise a hand at her, let alone kill her. They know the death you would give them would be far too painful.” Though Lexa masked it well, Anya could see the worry breaking through her usually stoic appearance. “You should appoint me to be her guard until Echo is back. I will make sure nothing happens to her.

              “Thank you, Anya,” Lexa replied as she stood up from the chair.

              “I’ll probably regret my decision when I’m forced to be around the Sky People too often,” Anya joked.

              “It will definitely be an interesting alliance,” Lexa said before bidding Anya farewell and heading to her own tent where Clarke was packing a small bag with water and supplies.

              Clarke glanced at Lexa and smiled. “You agreed to the alliance faster than I expected.”

              Lexa moved to Clarke and kissed her gently. “I realize our alignment would help with our fight against the Mountain Men.” Lexa placed several kisses along Clarke’s neck. “How are you feeling?”

              Clarke tilted her head to the side to allow Lexa better access. “A lot better than yesterday.”

              Lexa smirked against her neck. “Good.” She guided Clarke backwards towards her throne.

              “Lexa there’s no time,” Clarke said, making no real effort to stop what was about to happen.            

              “It will be quick,” Lexa promised. “I just want to feel you come alive under my touch.” She undid the button on Clarke’s jeans and gently pushed the blonde onto her throne. She placed her hands on either side of the armrest as she bent down to kiss Clarke. She got down onto her knees and spread Clarke’s legs before placing kisses up her thighs.

              When Lexa’s mouth finally touched her, Clarke’s head fell back on the throne and she threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Lexa was usually slow and teasing when she did this but right now she was the exact opposite. “Ohmygod,” Clarke gasped out as Lexa’s tongue began to flick over her rapidly. Clarke wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or impressed when a minute later, she was coming from Lexa’s efforts.

              Lexa smiled and got up to kiss Clarke, who kissed back lazily as pleasure still coursed through her. Clarke’s hands reached for Lexa’s jeans but her wife stopped her. “Later. There is no time now. You must get going. Anya and Lincoln will accompany you.”

              Clarke let out a shaky breath as she stood and pulled her jeans up. She was used to the quickies. She and Lexa found time when they could, which led to them having sex in some very interesting places. “Are you sure? Another five minutes won’t make a difference.”

              Lexa moved her lips to Clarke’s ear. “I don’t want it to end quickly. We will need more than five minutes.”

              Clarke let out a light moan as Lexa placed a kiss below her ear. “I will see you when I get back.”

              “Don’t be too long,” Lexa said as Clarke went to grab her backpack.

              “I will return before nightfall,” Clarke promised. “Be ready for the ceremony.”

              Lexa quirked a brow. “You are certain the Sky People will say yes to this alliance?”

              Clarke nodded. “I’m fairly confident.” She moved to give Lexa one more kiss before she exited the tent to go meet with the Sky People.  

             


	8. Chapter 8

              Clarke entered Camp Jaha and looked around for her mother but didn’t see the woman outside anywhere. She began to walk further into the camp and smiled when she saw Raven headed her way. The girl had loss use of one leg but she was glad to see her up and about despite the obstacle. “It’s good to see you’re okay, Raven.” Clarke moved forward and hugged her friend. “You are okay, right?”

              Raven offered a lopsided smile and shrugged. “Yeah, I’m alright. I don’t need two legs to be a bad ass at making things go boom.”

              Clarke smiled and nodded her agreement. “That is definitely true.”

              “I heard that you were taken with the others,” Raven began. “Glad to see you got out of there. I just hope we won’t be too late for the others.”

              “We’ll get them out,” Clarke said. “That’s why I’m here. I need to talk to my mother about the alliance. Lexa is willing and I need her to get onboard.”

              Raven made a “yikes” face. “Good luck with that. She’s hell-bent on getting you away from Lexa and the other grounders.” Raven took note of the two grounders lingering a few feet behind Clarke. “Speaking of grounders, nice entourage. Are they permanently attached to your side?

              Clarke smirked. “For the most part. Lexa’s orders.”

              “Overprotective wife, huh?” Raven asked, still getting used to the idea of Clarke being married.

              “You have no idea,” Clarke replied.

              “There she is.” Bellamy approached them and smiled at Clarke. “I knew you were too tough to let some weirdos on a mountain kill you.”

              “Deranged weirdos is more like it,” Clarke said. “I need to talk to my mother about this alliance but when I’m done, I actually need to talk to both of you.”

              “Sounds serious,” Raven said.     

              “It is. We won’t be able to take down the Mountain Men without the both of you.”

              “Now you’ve got me curious,” Bellamy said. “Can I get a rundown before you go talk to the Chancellor?”

              Clarke decided telling Bellamy now would give him more time to think of what he wanted to do. “We need someone to infiltrate the Mountain in order to free our people. We already know how we want to do it. We just need someone willing and capable. You were the first person that came to mind.”

              Bellamy nodded without hesitation. “I’m in.”

              “Thank you, Bellamy. I knew I could count on you.” Clarke then looked at Raven. “We’ll need a way to stop the acid fog; we’ll also need high frequency generators for the reapers and a way to keep radio contact within the mountain. And the dam’s turbine engine room will need to be shut down for at least a minute but that doesn’t have to be worried about until we’re actually at Mount Weather. There’s more but I really should go talk to my mom.”

              Raven let out a breath and placed one hand on her hip. “Giving me all the hardwork, Griffin?”

              Clarke smiled. “You’re the best of all of us. I know you can do it.” She looked from Raven to Bellamy. “Thank you both.”

              “You don’t have to thank us,” Bellamy said. “Our people are in that mountain too.”

              Clarke nodded in understanding. “Where can I find my mother?”

              “Medical,” Bellamy replied. Some guards were out scouting yesterday when the acid fog hit. One of them got badly burned on the arm.”

              “Guess I better get to work on figuring out how to stop it,” Raven said before walking away.

              Clarke looked around before letting her gaze fall back on Bellamy. “Where’s Octavia?”

              “Probably also in medical,” Bellamy answered. “She’s been trying to convince Abby that an alliance is our only option at survival and getting our people out. Abby keeps saying no but Octavia won’t back down. We’ve all tried telling her. Your mother refuses to listen.”

              “Hopefully she’ll listen to me,” Clarke said before walking off towards medical. She saw the injured guard walk out and could hear Abby and Octavia arguing as she grew closer. She left Anya and Lincoln to guard the tent as she went inside.  Clarke spotted her best friend and mother arguing in the middle of the tent and could tell it was going nowhere. “Octavia,” she said, gently. “I’ll take over here.”

              Abby shook her head. “This isn’t up for discussion anymore.”

              “Good luck,” Octavia muttered as she left.

              “Mom,” Clarke began. “The alliance is important.”

              “They are vicious people, Clarke,” Abby said, referring to the grounders. “Your Commander had Murphy killed in a god awful way.”

              “And having people floated was what?” Clarke asked.

              “We had our rules, Clarke. It was how we kept order.”

              “No, even the smallest crime on the Ark was punishable by death because you needed to preserve oxygen. Don’t act like it was anything more than that. Do you want to know what’s god awful, Mom?” Clarke took a step closer to Abby. “Getting floated for saving your daughter from the same fate and getting locked up for being born. The sky people are not better than the grounders. Don’t act all high and mighty. Especially now. We need to save our people. _That_ is our main focus. Not whether or not you like my wife.”

              Abby was silent for a few seconds before finally speaking. “Okay, I agree to the alliance.” She figured if there was an alliance, she would at least be able to see Clarke on more of a regular basis.

              “Talk to Kane and the others,” Clarke said. “Be at Ton DC in the morning with a few others.”

              “You’re not leaving already are you?” Abby asked. “I was hoping we would be able to spend some time together. Maybe you could just stay the night.”

              “I’ll stay for a bit but I can’t stay the night.”

              “Because the Commander won’t like it?” Abby asked. “Does she allow you to do much of anything?”

              Clarke remained calm as she spoke. She didn’t want to get into it with her mother over Lexa every time they spoke. “I told Lexa that I would be back before nightfall. If I’m not, she’ll worry. Now please, stop speaking of Lexa as if you know her.”

              Octavia entered the tent and looked to Clarke. “You’re sending my brother into Mount Weather?”

              Clarke turned around to face the angry brunette. “Octavia it’s the only way. Bellamy is our only chance at beating them. I don’t like it any more than you do but it’s all we’ve got.”

              “What about Finn?” Octavia asked.

              “Finn’s an idiot,” Clarke replied. “And he wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure. Your brother is smart and he can help us win this.”

              Octavia relaxed as she let out a sigh. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to jump down your throat. The idea of Bellamy being alone in there just scares me.”

              “I understand,” Clarke assured her.

              “Sky Princess!” They heard Lincoln call from outside, followed by a “Chancellor” from one of the soldiers.

              Clarke rushed outside and saw Byrne pointing a gun at Lincoln and Anya, who had their swords drawn. She then saw an unconscious grounder at her feet with a gunshot injury to his shoulder. “What the hell is going on?”

              Byrne nodded down at the unconscious grounder. “One of your people attacked us while out in the woods.”

              Clarke looked down at the grounder more carefully and could tell he was a reaper. She rolled her eyes and pushed Byrne’s gun away from her guards. “He’s a reaper.” Clarke took a closer look at him and realized she recognized the man.

              Anya saw Clarke’s body tense. “Sky Princess?”

              “He’s of the Ice Nation,” Clarke replied. “He was one of the warriors that tortured me.”

              Abby’s eyes widened as she moved to stand by Clarke. “What do you mean he tortured you?”

              “Not now,” Clarke said, not wanting to discuss it. “He’s bleeding out. Can you save him?”

              “What?” Abby asked. “You just said-,”

              “I know what I said,” Clarke replied. “That doesn’t matter. I have an idea on how to turn reaper’s back. Just keep him alive long enough for the drugs to wear off. I want to see if it works.”

              “Even if that does work,” Anya began. “The Commander will want him dead.”

              “He’ll be given back to the Ice Nation as a show of good faith,” Clarke replied. “It’ll help keep our alliance with them strong.”

              Anya scoffed. “He should die.”

              “Yes,” Clarke agreed. “But our alliance with the Ice Nation is delicate and this will help.”

              “If that is your wish, Sky Princess,” Anya said, though she wanted to argue against it.

              “Help me get him to medical,” Abby said to the soldiers before looking at Clarke. “I guess I’ll be too busy for us to talk.”

              “Tomorrow,” Clarke promised. “After the alliance ceremony.” Once Abby left with the soldiers, Clarke looked to Octavia. “Octavia.”

              “I’ll make sure she makes an actual effort,” Octavia said before leaving to follow Abby.

              “I hope you are the one planning to tell _Heda_ about wanting to keep that Ice Nation filth alive,” Anya said.

              “It is a smart plan,” Lincoln said. “The Ice Queen will appreciate the gesture.”

              “Lexa will see reason.” Clarke at least hoped that was true.

             

               

              Clarke entered her tent and saw Lexa having an intense conversation with Gustus. They both turned their heads to look at her upon her entry. “Should I wait outside?” Clarke asked.

              “No, we are done here.” Lexa nodded at Gustus, telling him he was dismissed and then she moved to sit on her throne.

              “What was that about?” Clarke asked, moving to stand before her wife.

              “He is worried about the alliance,” Lexa answered. “He doesn’t trust the sky people. Has your mother agreed to it?”

              “She has,” Clarke replied. “And Bellamy is willing to infiltrate the Mountain.”

              “That is good,” Lexa said, pleased. “I feel like we are finally getting somewhere.”

              “There’s something else,” Clarke began. “Soldiers found a reaper and brought him back to the camp. He was from the Ice Nation. I asked my mom to keep him alive long enough for the drugs to wear off. I’m hoping it works. If it does, there’s hope to turn our people back.”

              Lexa studied Clarke’s face for a moment. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

              “The reaper… he was one of the warriors who tortured me.” Clarke remained silent as her wife took in what she had just learned. She could tell that whatever Lexa was going to say wasn’t going to be good.

              “If that man survives, I want him brought back here and he will suffer a death by a thousand cuts.”

              Clarke sighed and moved towards the throne. “Aren’t you always telling me to think with my head and not my heart?”

              Lexa glared at Clarke as the blonde moved to sit on her lap. “No one ever paid for what they did to you. And the Ice Queen already thinks he’s dead. It won’t have an effect on the alliance.”

              “But if we return him to his clan, it could possibly prevent the Ice Queen from breaking our alliance once we finally take down the Mountain.”

              Lexa sighed. “You are right.”

              “So you won’t kill him if he manages to survive?” Clarke asked, needing to hear Lexa say it.

              Lexa clenched her jaw as she thought about it. “I will refrain from killing him.”

              Clarke eyed Lexa, suspiciously. “And you won’t order anyone else to do it instead?”

              Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke could swear she saw a pout forming. “You know me too well. Fine, I won’t let anyone else kill him either. You know, I think you make me too weak,” Lexa sighed.

              Clarke chuckled. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” She kissed Lexa on her forehead.

Lexa smiled and placed a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “We should get to bed. Tomorrow should prove to be a long and interesting day with your mother involved.”

              Clarke stood up and backed away from the throne as she removed her jacket. “I’m not exactly tired yet.” She dropped the jacket and continued to undress as she made her way towards their bed. Lexa grinned and stood up to follow her wife.

             

 

              Clarke was standing outside of the room where the alliance ceremony was supposed to be taking place but things had pretty much gone downhill real fast. Gustus had tested the drink before Lexa and Abby’s toast and it had been poisoned. Gustus had been rushed to Nyko and Lexa was angry within reason. She wanted someone dead. Lexa had left the room in a rage, ordering every sky person in the room to be locked inside.

              “Your mother,” Lexa said as she stood, seething. “I believe it was her.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened. “She wouldn’t. She doesn’t like you but she’s not stupid.”

              “Then Finn,” Lexa stated. “He is the only other one who would hate to see this alliance happen.”

              Clarke opened her mouth to protest but she wasn’t completely sure of his innocence. Before she knew what was happening, Lexa was going back into the room. She quickly followed in behind her with several other grounders.

              Abby stood up immediately at seeing Lexa. “This is ridiculous. We didn’t try to kill you.”

              “And I am supposed to believe that the woman who hates me because I have an intimate relationship with her daughter wouldn’t try to harm me? You turned your own daughter in and got her locked up. You would’ve had her executed.” Lexa then looked at Finn. “And you, you wish to have Clarke as your own. You could’ve done this. You did, after all, turn Octavia in on the Ark. You are not to be trusted.”

              Bellamy stood up from his seat as he neared Finn. “What?” He then looked at Clarke who looked shocked that Lexa had revealed that information. “Did you know about this?”

              “There was no point in telling you,” Clarke replied. “It wouldn’t have fixed anything.”

              Before anyone could say anything, Octavia launched at Finn, punching him across the face. Kane grabbed her and pulled her off but then Bellamy attacked Finn, knocking him to the ground with another punch to the face.

              Lexa gestured for the guard to retrieve Finn. “He will die a death of a thousand cuts. Prepare him.” Lexa walked out of the room and Clarke followed behind her in anger.

              Once they were inside their tent away from prying eyes, Clarke snapped. “What the hell was that? What happened with Octavia was a secret.”

              “She had to find out at some point, Clarke,” Lexa stated, calmly, as she stood tall facing her wife.

              “It wasn’t your right to tell her,” Clarke seethed. “And you can’t just decide Finn is guilty and sentence him to death.”

              “He dies,” Lexa replied. “Someone must pay for this, I don’t care who it is.”

              Clarke knew once Lexa was set on something it was very hard to get her to change her mind. “This isn’t right.”

              “I know you are upset,” Lexa began. “But this needs to be done. Those sky people will not make a fool of me.”

              “At least give me an hour,” Clarke pleaded.

              Lexa’s jaw clenched. “For someone you no longer care about, you seem to be distraught by this.”

              Don’t even make it about that, Lexa,” Clarke replied, frustrated and ready for the day to just be over. “You know I hold no feelings for him. This is about what’s right, and killing him because you’re throwing a fit is not fair.”

              Lexa took a step towards her wife but Clarke did not move. “You have an hour. He dies if you find nothing.” Lexa stormed off and Clarke let out an irritated breath. She hoped an hour was enough.

 


	9. Chapter 9

   

              “Octavia,” Clarke said as the brunette paced around the room they were locked in with the others. “Telling you wouldn’t have made a difference.”

              “I at least would’ve known not to make friends with him.” Octavia glared over at Finn who was off to a corner away from everyone else.

              “You should’ve told me,” Bellamy said, angrily from his spot next to Clarke. 

              “If I had told you, you would’ve killed Finn and gotten yourself floated,” Clarke explained. “Octavia, Bellamy. I’m sorry. I was only doing what I thought was best. I’ve never forgiven Finn for what he did and I never will but there is nothing we can do now.”

              “We can let him die,” Bellamy said. “If Lexa wants to punish someone, let her have him.”

              “He didn’t do it,” Clarke said. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

              “Fair?” Bellamy scoffed.

              Octavia sighed. “She’s right. And we’re better than that. Let’s just figure out who tried to kill Lexa and get out of here.”

              Clarke placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “Thank you. And I hope you can forgive me.”

              “Of course I can.” Octavia placed her hand on top of Clarke’s and squeezed it gently. “I get why you didn’t tell me. I won’t hold it against you.”

              “Thank you,” Clarke said, relieved. She then looked at Bellamy, waiting to hear what he would say.

              “I’m still pissed at you,” Bellamy stated. “But I guess in a way you did save my life by not telling me.”

              “Hey, I hate to break up your moment,” Raven began as she made her way over to her friends. “But I’m all for not being locked up down here so can we get to it?”

              “Right,” Clarke said. “Where should we start?”

             

 

              Clarke entered Lexa’s tent about forty-five minutes later and found her wife standing at a nearby table with Anya. She approached them and looked at Lexa.

              “Do you have a name for me?” Lexa asked.

              “I do,” Clarke replied. She looked at Anya before looking at Lexa. “We should talk alone.” She knew this news would hurt Lexa and wanted them to be alone so she could express herself without holding back. “Anya, stay close.”

              Anya looked at Lexa, who nodded slightly. “Yes, Sky Princess. I shall be right outside.”

              “Who was it?” Lexa asked.

              “The poison was not in the bottle. It was in the cup,” Clarke began. “Only someone who had access to the cup before it was handed to you could’ve done it.”

              Lexa’s jaw clenched as she kept eye contact with Clarke. “Have you spoken to him?”

              Clarke shook her head. “I wanted to tell you first.”

              “Why would he do something so foolish?” Lexa asked, angrily. “Anya,” she called for her warrior.

              Anya entered the tent and looked to her leader. “Heda?”

              “Bring Gustus here,” Lexa said. “I wish to ask him something.” Anya nodded and exited the tent once more. When she was gone, Lexa looked back to her wife. “Are you certain?”

              “I wouldn’t be telling you this if I wasn’t,” Clarke promised. “It was him, Lexa.” She brought her hand up to Lexa’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

              Gustus entered the tent with Anya and looked at Lexa. Yes, Heda?”

              “I have been informed that you were the one who poisoned my drink,” Lexa began, wanting to get to the point. “Speak true, Gustus. Did you do this?”

              “This alliance would cost you your life, Heda,” Gustus said, solemnly. “I could not let that happen.”

              Lexa stared at the man she thought of as a father figure and narrowed her eyes at him. “This treachery will cost you yours.” She looked to Anya. “Put him on the tree.” Anya placed her hand on Gustus’ shoulder and he turned to leave with her without putting up a fight.

              Once they were gone, Clarke placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s face. “You don’t have to kill him.”

              “If this goes unpunished, then others will think they can do as they please,” Lexa said, trying to keep emotion from her voice but Clarke could sense her pain.

              “He is like a father to you, Lexa,” Clarke stated. “There must be some other way to punish him.”

              “His crime is one only punishable by death,” Lexa stated. “My decision is made.”

              “I will deliver the last cut,” Clarke offered so Lexa wouldn’t have to carry that burden. “You don’t have to be the one.”

              Lexa turned her head, kissing the palm of Clarke’s hand that rested on her face. “It has to be me.” Lexa pulled away from Clarke and slipped out of the tent without another word.

 

 

              Clarke was standing with her mother alone in one of the tents as they spoke about the day’s events. Gustus was dead and the alliance ceremony had officially taken place but of course that hadn’t been enough for her mother.

              “Clarke she killed one of her own,” Abby was saying. “Who knows what she’d do to you if you upset her.”

              “I’ve angered Lexa on plenty of occasions and she hasn’t laid a hand on me,” Clarke assured her. “You know what? I can’t do this right now. I need to be with Lexa.”

              Abby sighed, knowing there would be no point in arguing with her daughter. “When can you visit again?”

              “Probably tomorrow,” Clarke answered. “Bellamy will be infiltrating the Mountain as soon as possible. I’ll be staying at Camp Jaha in order to help Raven with whatever she needs. You should get some rest. Today was a long one.” Clarke exited the tent with her mother. “Please remember that we’re not the enemy.” She said before walking off towards her and Lexa’s tent. She spotted Lincoln talking to Octavia and went over to them. “Lincoln, if anyone asks for Lexa, tell them that I wasn’t feeling well so Lexa has decided to stay by my side for the remainder of the day. I don’t want anyone coming to her for anything unless it’s life or death.”

              “Yes, Sky Princess,” Lincoln said.

              “And make sure no one enters our tent,” she added before looking at Octavia. “I will see you tomorrow. Sorry for how things went today.”

              “Not your fault,” Octavia assured her. “Are you sick?” She asked, worriedly. “I’m sure your mom can give you something.”

              Clarke shook her head. “I just need a moment to rest for a bit. I’m sure I’ll be fine by the morning.”

              “You go rest, then. I’ll see you both later,” Octavia smiled at Lincoln before walking away to join the others.

              “Did you need me to fetch you something?” Lincoln asked. “One of Nyko’s remedies?”

              “I actually already have one of his remedies,” Clarke replied. “Thank you, though.” She walked off towards her tent and once inside, she found Lexa standing at the table, looking down at the map. “Lexa,” she began, gently.

              Lexa turned her head slightly so Clarke wouldn’t be able to see her face. “I’m busy, Clarke.”

              To anyone else, Lexa would’ve sounded threatening but to Clarke, she sounded heartbroken. She moved over to Lexa and spotted a single tear as it hit the map. She gently reached out and turned Lexa’s face towards her. She wiped the tears away and placed a gentle kiss over each eye. “Let’s rest. It has been a long day.”

              “I have much to do,” Lexa said, pulling away from Clarke.

              “It can wait until morning.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand. “Come to bed.”

              Lexa pulled her hand away and slammed it down onto the table causing the items on it to clatter. “I said I have a lot to do,” she said, sternly. “Leave me, Clarke.”

              “Heda?” Lincoln called from outside.

              “We’re fine,” Clarke called back as she stared at the side of Lexa’s face. “I am not leaving. You’re hurting.”

              “I am not weak,” Lexa snapped, through gritted teeth.

              “Being sad over what you had to do does not make you weak,” Clarke said, calmly. She walked away from the table and grabbed a bowl of water that rested their next to a rag. “Sit down.”

              Lexa remained where she was and Clarke rolled her eyes. She set the bowl and rag down before pulling out the chair from behind Lexa and then pushing the brunette down by her shoulders. She picked up the rag and dipped it into the water before beginning to remove the war paint from Lexa’s face.

              Once complete, Clarke set the rag into the bowl and pulled Lexa back up. “Undress and get into bed on your stomach.”

              Lexa listened this time and began to remove her armor while Clarke moved to another small table in the room. Clarke opened the box that was on the table and pulled out a small vile. It had been given to her by Nyko to help her sleep when she had nightmares and it had worked pretty well for her. It was a liquid that smelled of lavender that helped her feel more relaxed.

              Clarke set the vial down and began to undress as well, but she slipped on a t-shirt before grabbing the vial and moving to the bed to straddle the back of Lexa’s thighs. Lexa said nothing as she felt Clarke begin to rub the liquid onto her back.

              After a few minutes of receiving the massage, Lexa finally spoke. “I had to do it,” she said so softly that Clarke almost didn’t hear her.

              Clarke bent down and kissed Lexa on the shoulder. “I know. No one blames you.”

              “I apologize for snapping at you,” Lexa continued. “My anger was not towards you.”

              “Already forgotten,” Clarke assured her as she moved to lie down beside Lexa. “Sleep. You need the rest.”

              Lexa shook her head as she moved on top of Clarke. “I want to make love to you.”

              Clarke smiled in amusement. “The purpose of the oil was to help you sleep.”

              “I will sleep after.” Lexa tugged Clarke’s underwear off before kissing her wife, maneuvering a thigh between her legs to start a steady rhythm of thrusts against her. She reveled in the sounds Clarke made from the pleasure of it and after a few moments, she slipped down so she was positioned between Clarke’s legs.

              At the feeling of Lexa’s tongue against her, Clarke bit her bottom lip to keep quiet. She let out a breath and reached down to place her hand on the brunette’s head, begging for more pressure. “Lexa,” she gasped. Lexa entered her with two fingers and began to suck on her clit causing Clarke to let out a loud moan. It was only a matter of seconds before she was coming undone.

              Lexa moved back up and kissed Clarke before lying down next to her. Once she caught her breath, Clarke moved to reciprocate, but Lexa stopped her. “Not tonight.”

              Clarke nodded in understanding before placing an arm over Lexa’s waist and pulling her in close. “I love you, Lexa. So much.”

“And I love you, Clarke. I don’t know what I did to deserve you in this life but I will be forever grateful that you are by my side.”

Clarke kissed Lexa on her neck before resting her head on the brunette’s chest, the smell of lavender lulling them both to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Three Days later…

              Clarke was sitting impatiently with Raven as they waited for Bellamy to get word back to them about what was going on inside the Mountain. Raven glanced at her friend and could tell she had a lot on her mind. “Want to talk about it?”

              Clarke sighed. “I miss Lexa, I’m worried about Bellamy and this upcoming war and Octavia hasn’t been talking to me much. I think she’s still pissed at me for not saying anything about Finn.”

              “Why don’t you go for a walk?” Raven suggested. “I’ll listen out for Bellamy. Nothing’s really happening here. Aren’t you speaking on behalf of the Sky People today for some clan meeting anyway?”

              “I have time before that. I thought I was helping you.”

              “You’re not really doing much but sighing and thinking too loud. You’re more of a distraction than anything. No offense.”

              Clarke smiled and set down the walkie talkie she had been holding. “Sorry,” she said, sheepishly. “I just don’t know how to be useful right now.”

              “You’ve done a lot,” Raven assured her. “This alliance wouldn’t have happened without you. Now go. Take your mind off things for a bit. Go see your wife early. I’m sure she’ll like the surprise.”

              Clarke thanked Raven and left the Ark to get some fresh air. Upon stepping outside, though, she saw Octavia glaring at Finn as she spoke to him. She made her way over to them and placed a hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “Everything okay over here?”

              “Things would be a lot better if he would stay away from me,” Octavia said before walking away.

              Clarke narrowed her eyes at Finn. “Back off, Finn. You’ve done enough.”

              “I was just trying to apologize,” Finn stated. “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

              “Whatever.” Clarke turned to walk away but Finn grabbed her by the hand to stop her. Clarke kicked the back of Finn’s leg out from under him and as he hit the ground, she pressed a dagger to his neck. “If Lexa were here, she’d cut your hand off. Consider yourself lucky.” She spotted Anya making her way over and held up a hand to stop her.

              Finn frowned as Clarke stood up and tucked the dagger back into the sheathe strapped to her thigh. “What have these people turned you in to?”

              “My feelings toward you have nothing to do with them,” Clarke stated. “You betrayed my trust. You turned Octavia in because you were upset with me.”

              Finn shook his head. “I did that to keep you safe.”

              “That’s what you want to say to make yourself feel better,” Clarke stated. “When it all comes down to it, we broke up and you were pissed so you turned Octavia in to hurt me.”

              “Clarke-,”

              “We’re done here,” Clarke cut him off and headed for the tent that Octavia had just entered.    “Octavia,” she began.

              “I’m sorry,” Octavia sighed. “I’m not trying to walk around here all pissed off. I just never understood how I got caught and now that I know it’s because he turned me in, I kind of want to punch him… a lot.”

              “I understand. He’s not exactly my favorite person either.” Clarke moved to sit next to Octavia on the ground. “I know that you haven’t forgiven me.”

              “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying. I just don’t understand how you could keep this from me. Even on the Ark when we both thought we were going to die, you could’ve told me and you didn’t.”

              “Like I said before, I didn’t see a point. It was done.”

              Octavia looked at her best friend for a few seconds before replying. “And you thought I would blame you.”

              “You trusted me with a big secret and I let you down. I didn’t want you to hate me.”

              “You didn’t do it on purpose. I don’t hate you,” Octavia assured her. “I do, however, strongly dislike your jerk of an ex. I really don’t want to dwell on it. Now where are you off to?”

              “Ton DC. I have that clan meeting with Lexa and I’m speaking on behalf of the Sky People. Want to join?”

              “Yeah, any excuse to distance myself from that broody asshole,” Octavia said.

              Clarke headed over to where her horse was tied up and Lincoln and Anya moved to join her.

              “We’re going with you,” Abby said from a few feet away as she stood with Kane. “We should be there for this clan meeting.”

              “She’s right,” Kane voiced his agreement. “Just in case they want to hear from us. You’re speaking on behalf of us but you’re not truly a Sky Person anymore.”

              Clarke thought for a moment about how Lexa would react to this and knew that the brunette would be able to recognize the sense in it. “Okay, but you’ll have to share a horse.” Clarke moved to ride with Anya, accepting the woman’s arm for help to pull her up. She couldn’t wait to get back to Ton DC and see her wife. She hoped everything was going well for her.    

 

 

              Clarke jumped off of her horse and instantly moved towards her tent, not wanting to wait any longer to see Lexa. Upon nearing the tent, she nodded her greeting to the guard standing outside.

              “Sky Princess,” he bowed his head. “Heda is conversing with Luna.”

              Clarke nodded her understanding before slipping into the tent. She spotted Lexa sitting at her throne while Luna stood before her speaking of the clan meeting. Both women halted their conversation, though, upon seeing her make her way towards the throne.

              “Sky Princess,” Luna greeted her. “You are looking as beautiful as ever.”

              Clarke smiled and stood by Lexa’s throne. “Thank you, Luna.”

              “It will forever be a shame that you did not land closer to the water upon your arrival to Earth,” Luna continued.

              “Be careful,” Lexa warned the leader of her flirtatiousness when it came to Clarke. She knew that Luna mostly spoke out of jest so it didn’t really bother her.

              Luna smiled. “My apologies, Heda. Your wife’s beauty makes me forget myself.”

              “You are too kind, Luna.” Clarke said, knowing Luna liked to flirt with her for fun and for no other reason.

              “I shall leave you two to talk,” Luna said. “I will see you at the meeting.”

              Once the woman was gone, Clarke sat down on Lexa’s lap and kissed her. “I hate being away from you. I can’t wait for this war to be over.”

              Lexa linked her fingers with Clarke and kissed her wife again. “I definitely do not enjoy your absence. Did you have a safe trip back?”

              “Yes, things were quiet,” Clarke assured her. “I did bring along my mother and Kane. They insisted that they should be a part of this meeting and I agree. Will them being here for the meeting be a problem?”

              Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke’s neck. “No, but they will do well not to offend any of the clan leaders.”

              Clarke smiled as Lexa’s hand trailed up her shirt. “We can’t.” She pushed the hand away before getting up. “Come outside with me and greet my mother. Also, Octavia is here. She’s gone full on Grounder. Between Lincoln and Indra training her, she’ll be useful in this fight. You should acknowledge her wanting to be one of us. It would make her happy.”

              Lexa looked uninterested in the matter. “The only person I wish to make happy is alone in this tent with me right now. I do not wish to converse with your mother or anyone else until I have to.” Lexa got up from her throne and backed Clarke into the nearby table. “I have missed you,” she whispered into her ear before nipping at it. She placed her hands on Clarke’s waist and helped her onto the table before kissing her.

              Clarke lost herself in the kiss for a minute before stopping Lexa’s hands from undoing the button on her jeans. “Commander, you will leave this tent with me right now.” Lexa smirked but before she could speak, Anya entered the tent.

              Anya looked amused at the sight of Clarke sitting on the table with Lexa standing between her legs. “The Sky People’s healer is asking for you both. Should I tell her you are preoccupied?”

              “Yes,” Lexa answered as Clarke said, “no.”

              “We’ll be right out,” Clarke promised as she slid off the table. Anya nodded once and slipped back out of the room. “Let’s go.”

              Lexa sighed. “After this war we are going back home to Polis.”

              “I would love that,” Clarke said before making her way out of the tent with a grumpy Lexa.

 

 

              Raven was about to get up to take a break when she heard Bellamy over the walkie-talkie. “Hey, I’m here. Are you doing okay?”

              “They’re planning to bomb Ton DC in order to take Clarke and the Commander out,” Bellamy rushed out. “You need to warn them.”

              “Shit, I’m on it. Stay safe.” Raven grabbed her crutch and quickly made her way out of the Ark. She looked around and the first person she saw was Finn. “Hey!” She called to him.

              Finn made his way over and looked at her with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Ton DC is going to be bombed,” Raven said in a low voice. “Someone needs to go warn them.”

              “Where’s Clarke?” Finn asked. “Does she know?”

              “She left for Ton DC over an hour ago.”

              Finn’s eyes widened. “I’ll go.”

              “Hurry,” Raven said as the boy took off to go warn Clarke and the others.  

 

 

              Clarke and Lexa exited the war tent after the clan meeting and made their way towards their own. They were about to slip inside when Finn rushed over.

              “Clarke, I need to talk to you,” Finn said, quickly.

              Lexa stepped in front of her wife and glared at Finn. “You are not welcome here. Go back to your camp.”

              “Clarke,” Finn peered at Clarke over Lexa’s shoulder. “This is important.”

              Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s lower back. “Give me a moment, please.”

              Lexa clenched her jaw but relented. “Do not be long,” she said, never taking her eyes off of Finn.

Clarke walked a few feet away with Finn and quirked a brow. “What is it? This isn’t the right time, Finn.”

              “Bellamy radioed in,” Finn whispered. “The Mountain Men are planning to bomb Ton DC. You need to get out of here.” Clarke’s eyes widened and she quickly moved to go see Lexa but Finn grabbed her by the arm. “You have to get out of here, Clarke. If you alert everyone, then they’ll strike again. They have to think they’ve killed you.”

              Clarke looked at the boy in disbelief. “So I’m just supposed to let my wife and friends die? My mother is here, Finn.”

              “It’s the only way to keep you safe. We need to leave, Clarke.”

              Clarke shook her head and pushed Finn aside but as she ran back towards camp, she looked up and saw that the missile had already been fired. “Lexa!” Finn ran up behind Clarke and wrapped his arm around her waist before she could run to her wife. Seconds later the missile hit the ground, and the explosion sent Clarke and Finn flying back from the impact.

 

 

              Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she could hear her ears ringing. She let out a groan and placed her hand up to one of her ears, feeling blood there. She forced herself up to her feet and spotted Finn lying unconscious nearby. She checked his pulse to see if he was alive before rushing to look for Lexa. She spotted Indra right away and made her way over to her. “Are you okay?”

              “I’m fine.” Indra glanced around. “I can’t find the Commander.”

              Octavia and Lincoln rushed over to Clarke. “Sky Princess,” Lincoln began, looking her over. “Are you okay?”  

              “I’m alive,” Clarke answered. “I’m glad to see you two are as well.”

              “Heda!” Clarke heard Anya yell. She rushed over to the woman and saw that Lexa was lying under a pile of rubble.

              They, along with several others, cleared the rock and debris from on top of Lexa until she was free. Clarke dropped to her knees and rolled Lexa onto her back. “Lexa.”

              Lexa coughed and gave herself a chance to focus before moving to stand up. “The Mountain Men will pay for this,” Lexa said, angrily.

              “You must be the targets,” Anya stated. “You can’t be out in the open like this.”

              Lincoln, Anya and Indra made a circle around the Commander and Sky Princess so they could guide them toward the woods.

              “Wait, where’s my mother?” Clarke asked.

              “We’ll find her,” Anya promised. “You must stay hidden in the woods until we have this sorted. Who knows what else they will try to do.”

              Go help the survivors,” Lexa ordered. “We won’t go far. Come find me with any news.”

              Clarke watched as her friends headed back towards the destruction and hoped that her mother was still among the living.

             

 

              Octavia was helping a warrior towards Nyko when Finn ran up to her. His eyes were wide and frantic and she knew immediately he was going to ask about Clarke. “She’s alive. She’s in the woods with Lexa until things calm down.”

              Finn let out a relieved breath.

              “I saw you talking to her before,” Octavia began. “Did you know this was going to happen?”

              “Bellamy radioed in and warned us,” Finn answered. “I came as quickly as I could.”

              “But you chose to only warn Clarke,” Octavia stated, keeping calm.

              “I was trying to keep her safe. Are you going to be upset with me for that?”

              “No,” Octavia replied. “She’s my best friend. I’m glad she’s alive, but you could’ve warned all of us.”

              “It wouldn’t have made a difference.”

              Octavia stared at the boy for a moment before speaking. “She doesn’t want you, Finn. Your obsession with Clarke needs to stop.”

              Finn narrowed her eyes at the girl but before he could say anything, a bullet hit his chest and he looked with wide eyes at Octavia before falling to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

 

              Clarke froze at the sound of the gunshot ringing through the air. Her gaze snapped to Lexa who had also stopped walking. “A sniper,” Clarke breathed out. “We have to stop him.”

              Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrist before she could take off. “ _I_ will take care of him. Do you remember when we had to hide underground from the fog?”

              Clarke nodded. It had been an underground trailer that they had discovered just before the fog reached them. “We were under there for hours.” Clarke smiled at the memory. She had her first time with Lexa there. The blonde let out a breath, shaking the thoughts from her head. There wasn’t time for nostalgia. “I won’t hide there if that’s what you’re about to order me to do.”

              Lexa set her jaw. “You will.”

              Clarke shook her head. “I’m going with you.”

              Lexa placed her hands on the side of Clarke’s face. “I will not lose you.”

              Clarke reached up and placed one of her hands over Lexa’s. “You won’t. We’re wasting time standing here.”

              “Fine, let’s go,” Lexa said, knowing Clarke wouldn’t give in to her wishes. “We can’t wait much longer for Bellamy. We must strike soon.”

              “We can’t attack until he shuts down the fog,” Clarke reminded her. “I know you’re upset but charging into Mount Weather without the acid fog being diffused will only get us killed.”

              Lexa began to walk, making her way towards the sniper. “Finn… he knew of this attack. It is why he wanted to speak to you.”

              “Yes,” Clarke confirmed as she walked by Lexa’s side. “If he hadn’t been so worried about getting me out of there, maybe less people would be dead.”

              Lexa glanced at Clarke. “I am glad he got you far enough away. Losing you… it is not ideal.”

              “So you’re fine with the fact that he was willing to let everyone else die?” Clarke asked, surprised that Lexa wasn’t furious.

              Lexa placed her right hand on the left side of her stomach, hoping Clarke wasn’t too focused on her. “I am just glad that you are still in this life, Clarke.”

              “Well I’m definitely punching him when I get the chance,” Clarke stated. She noticed Lexa gripping her side and frowned. “What’s wrong?” She stepped in front of Lexa and looked to where the brunette’s hand was holding her side. She moved Lexa’s hand and her eyes widened when she saw blood. “Lexa, you’re hurt! Why didn’t you say anything?”

              “I didn’t realize I had been hurt.”

              “So you thought the best thing to do when you realized you were bleeding to death, was to hide it from me?” Clarke asked in disbelief as she ripped the bottom of her shirt to use it as a bandage.

              Lexa sighed. “I am not bleeding to death. I’ve had worse than this. We need to get to that sniper.”

              Clarke shook her head. “Take off your armor. I need to get a better look at your wound.”

              “Clarke, we-,”

              “Don’t argue,” Clarke cut her off. “We’ll move faster if you let me do what I want.” Another shot rang out and Clarke looked at Lexa with urgency in her eyes. “You need to let me check your wound. The longer we stand here arguing, the more shots that sniper will get off.”

              Lexa knew that was true so she got started removing her armor so Clarke could look her over and hopefully pacify her worry when she saw that her injury wasn’t as bad as it looked.

 

 

              One of the grounders let out a frustrated breath as he impatiently hid behind a pile of rubble from the blast. “We can’t just sit here. We need to make a move. There are others who need our help.” He stood up and tried to quickly make it to the other side but was quickly shot dead.

              “No one else move!” Octavia yelled from her crouched position. She glanced over at Finn’s lifeless body, still shaken from him having been shot in front of her.

              Anya, who was on the other side across from Octavia, narrowed her eyes at the brunette’s words. “You are not in charge here.”

              Octavia gestured to Indra, who had been shot in the shoulder. “She needs medical attention and one person has already been killed. We can’t just run out into the open and hope for the best.”

              “So what are we to do?” Anya asked, angrily. “Sit here and wait? That’s not happening.”

              Octavia stared hard at Anya. “We don’t need to argue. We just need to make sure no more of our people get hurt.”

              One of the grounders let out a growl of frustration. “I say we use the sky girl to draw the shooter’s fire.”

              Octavia glared at the man. “You got a problem?”

              “Yes,” the grounder said.

              “Enough, Quint!” Anya yelled.

              “Well I’m not just going to sit here,” Quint said, angrily. He got up to run to the other side and was quickly shot down.

              “We need to make our way over to Nyko,” Lincoln said as he put pressure on Indra’s wound.

              “We can’t do much of anything until the sniper is killed, Anya stated. “I’m going after him.”

              “I’m going with you,” Octavia said.

              “You’ll only get in the way. You want to prove yourself?” Anya asked, impatiently. “Keep both our people alive.” Anya took off running towards the woods, barely evading the gunfire.

             

             

              Clarke glanced at Lexa for the umpteenth time, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. “Clarke, I am fine.”

              “I didn’t say anything.”

              “You keep staring,” Lexa pointed out. “I’m not going to fall over at any given moment. Stop worrying and focus. There are more important matters at hand. Someone’s near.”

              “You’re important to me,” Clarke stated, sternly. “And I know. The steps aren’t sloppy so it’s not a mountain man.” She stopped walking and looked around. “Indra?” She called out.

              Lexa pulled out her sword and seconds later, Anya appeared. “Heda,” she nodded.

              Lexa put her sword back in its sheath. “We’re going after the sniper. Let’s move.”

              Anya fell into step with them and Clarke glanced over at the warrior. “My mom?”

              “No word of her yet, Sky Princess,” Anya replied. “Indra is in bad condition. She was shot by the sniper and if we can’t stop him, Nyko will not be able to help her.” Lexa’s jaw clenched at the news and Anya looked over at Clarke. “The one you call Finn. He was shot and is no longer in this life.”

              Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s lower back but before she could say anything, Clarke assured her that she was fine. “Let’s just kill the shooter and get back to camp.”

 

 

              The sniper had been successfully taken out by Clarke and back at camp, Octavia had proven that she could lead the group. As Clarke walked into camp with her wife and Anya with her, she was enveloped into a hug by her mother.

              “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Abby asked as she brushed Clarke’s hair away from her face.

              Clarke nodded and returned the hug. “I’m okay. I’m glad to see you. I was so worried.” She pulled away from the hug and gestured to Lexa. “Could you look her over?”

              Lexa shook her head. “I am fine. We must speak to our people, Clarke.”

              “Then she can look at your wound after,” Clarke insisted. “This isn’t up for debate, Lexa,” she said, tiredly.

              Lexa relented and placed a kiss on Clarke’s temple. “Okay, I will be looked over if that is what you wish.”

              “Thank you,” Clarke said before looking back at her mother. “Finn… I heard-,”

              Abby nodded towards the ground where Finn had been placed with a blanket covering him. Clarke made a move to go over there but a hand around her wrist stopped her. “Our people need us,” Lexa said before releasing Clarke and making her way to higher ground so she could give her speech. Clarke followed, knowing Lexa was right.

              Everyone stopped moving as they saw their leaders and a chant of “Heda” began until Lexa raised her hand to silence them. “What happened here will not stand. The mountain will fall. The death will be avenged!”

              A chorus of cheers began until Abby cut them off. “Enough! That’s enough! There are still others in the wreckage. We heard them. Go to work!”

              As the crowd dispersed, Clarke made her way back to lower ground and went over to Finn’s lifeless body. She knelt beside him and moved the blanket down from his face. She stared at him for a few seconds before placing the blanket back and standing up.

              “We need to leave and setup camp elsewhere, Clarke,” Lexa said. “A caravan will be given to the Sky People so they can move their injured back to Camp Jaha.”

              Clarke continued to stare down at Finn’s now covered body. “Will you let me give him a proper burial after this is all over? I need the closure.”

              “If that is what you need, Clarke,” Lexa answered. “Come, we must go.”

              Clarke turned to face Lexa, her eyes trailing down to her side. “You haven’t been looked over.”

              “Your mother and Nyko are busy tending to warriors who actually need help,” Lexa explained.

              Clarke sighed. “Once we setup camp, I’ll check the wound myself.” Clarke spotted Octavia talking to Lincoln and smiled. “I’ll be right back.” She went over to Octavia and hugged the girl without warning.

              Octavia smiled as she returned the hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

              “You too,” Clarke replied. “Are you coming with us or going back to Camp Jaha?”

              Indra approached them and nodded towards Octavia. “She is my second. She will be joining us.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. “Your second?”

              Octavia beamed with pride. “I’m one of you. Besides, Bellamy is in that mountain. There’s no way I’m staying behind.”

              “Okay, Lexa’s ready to move out,” Clarke said. “Let’s get going.”

 

 

 

              Lexa had been trying to rest but she couldn’t with Clarke at the table looking over maps and war plans. “Clarke, come to bed.”

              Clarke continued to stare at war plans“What if we’re wrong? What if cutting the power doesn’t disengage the locks?”

              “Your people said it will.” Lexa sighed and got up to walk towards her wife. “You need to rest.”

              “We could blow the doors manually,” Clarke continued.

              “Plans don’t last very long in battle,” Lexa stated. “You know this, Clarke. Come… rest.”

              “People died for this, Lexa,” Clarke looked at Lexa with sad eyes. “It has to work.”

              “Are you talking about Finn?” Lexa asked, displeased.

              Clarke sighed. “I’m talking about everyone who has died. I don’t want to see another life lost.”

              “We’re going into war, Clarke. More will die. That cannot be avoided.”

              Clarke ran a hand through her hair. “Octavia has been named Indra’s second. She will be fighting in this battle and it terrifies me. Octavia said Finn was standing right in front of her when he was shot. That could’ve easily been her. When the bomb went off, I thought I had lost you. I was so scared, Lexa.”

              Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug in order to calm her. “We can’t move forward and it’s giving you too much time to think. Once Bellamy shuts down the acid fog and the battle begins everything will be clear.”

              Clarke took a deep breath and rested her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck. “I’m sorry for freaking out. It’s been a long day.”

              Lexa rubbed comforting circles on Clarke’s back. “Get some sleep, Clarke. You need it.”

              Clarke pulled back a bit in order to kiss Lexa. “Will you lay with me?”

              “Of course.” Lexa guided Clarke to bed and the two laid down. It didn’t take long before Clarke was out but Lexa remained awake, sharing in Clarke’s worries.

             

             

 

              Clarke woke up early that morning and was sitting outside alone as she mentally prepared herself for the next few days. She turned her head to the side when she heard someone approaching her, smiling when she saw that it was Octavia.

              “Who ever thought we’d be here?” Octavia said as she sat down next to Clarke.

              “Not us.” Clarke looked up at the sky. “We thought we would die up there.”

              “I like it here,” Octavia stated. “It’s scary but… it feels more like home than where I was before. I’m going to fight like hell to make sure I get to experience what life can really be like.”

              Clarke smiled and nudged her best friend with her shoulder. “I will definitely be happy to have you with us. Bellamy might not be as thrilled, though.”

              “He just wants me happy. I think he’ll even enjoy getting to know your people once things calm down.”

              “ _Our_ people,” Clarke corrected. “You’re one of us now Octavia kom trikru.”

              Octavia smiled, happily at the title and remailed silent for a few seconds before deciding to ask about Finn. “Are you okay with everything that’s happened? I know you and Finn weren’t close anymore but you were once.”

              “It’s just weird that he’s gone,” Clarke replied. “Are you okay?”

              Octavia nodded. “It was hard to watch him die but I can’t lie and say that I’m torn up about it.”

              “Understandable,” Clarke replied.

              “So where’s your wife?” Octavia glanced around to see if she could see the Commander anywhere.

              “Sleeping,” Clarke replied. “But knowing her she probably woke up minutes after I got out of bed. I should get back to her before she gets grumpy.”

              Octavia chuckled at that. “Yeah, go spend time with your wife. Enjoy what little time we have before this war breaks out.”

             

 

 

              Later that day, Clarke and Lexa were in their tent passing time with each other as they tried not to think about the impending battle. They were in bed nearly naked as they lost themselves in each other.

              “Can you make me a promise?” Clarke asked from underneath Lexa.

              “What is it?” Lexa asked as she continued to place kisses along Clarke’s neck.

              “Do whatever you need to do to stay alive,” Clarke asked. “I don’t want to lose you.”

              Lexa pushed up so that she was looking down into Clarke’s eyes. “Can you promise me the same?”

              “I can promise that I will try,” Clarke answered.

              “Then I promise that I will do my best to stay alive.” Lexa kissed Clarke once more but before they could go any further, they heard Anya yelling for them to come outside. Lexa sighed in irritation causing Clarke to chuckle.

              “Heda! Sky Princess!” Anya yelled. “The signal!”

              Clarke smiled at the news before leaning up to kiss Lexa. “Looks like we’re moving forward.”

              Lexa got up and pulled her clothes on. “We can finish this when we are celebrating our win. An incentive to stay alive.”

              “A very good incentive,” Clarke said as she got dressed as well.

              The two rushed outside and were immediately met by Anya. “We’re ready, Heda,” she said to Lexa.

              Lexa nodded and walked further out with Clarke to address their warriors. She looked at all of the warriors from different clans who had come together to rid themselves of the mountain men once and for all. She smiled, adrenaline for the upcoming battle already running through her. “Kom wor _(to war)_!”

             

 

 

Hours later…

              They had already lost a few lives and the battle hadn’t even really begun yet. The grounders and sky people were still outside as they tried to find an alternative way to get the door open since their initial plan had failed. Clarke was worried since Lexa had gone off with a few warriors to go fight the mountain men but she did her best to stay focused.

              “The door is opening,” someone yelled.

              Clarke frowned and stood up. She cautiously moved out of where she had been taking cover just as Lexa made her way towards them with Emerson in tow. “What’s going on?”

              “We’ve made a deal with the Commander,” Emerson grinned.

              Clarke looked from Emerson to Lexa. “What kind of deal?”

              “We can have all our people,” Lexa replied. “But the sky people must remain here.”

              Clarke frowned. “The sky people are also my people, Lexa.” The blonde shook her head. “We’re not taking that deal.”

              Lexa raised her head a bit, her face bloodied from battle. “I already have.”

              Clarke looked at Lexa with pain in her eyes. “My friends are still in there. Lexa, please don’t do this. We are supposed to make these decisions together. I’m your wife.”

              “I am making this decision with my head, Clarke. You would have made a decision with your heart. This is what is best for our people.” It pained Lexa to see her wife’s eyes begin to water. “It is done.”

              Grounders began to filter out of the door and Clarke wanted to be happy about it but her heart was broken from the betrayal. Once all the grounders were outside, Emerson and the rest of his men disappeared inside before the door was shut once more.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke stared hard at her wife as everyone remained silent waiting to see what was about to occur between the two. Clarke clenched her jaw and gestured towards the now closed door. “I’m not leaving until everyone is out. Do not do this.”

              “It is already done, Clarke.” Lexa replied with a gentleness in her voice that contrasted the pain of her words. “We’re leaving.”

              “Lexa, please,” Clarke pleaded as she stepped closer to her wife. “They’ll kill them.”

              “I have made my decision,” Lexa stated, trying to keep her emotions in check with the way Clarke was looking at her with watery eyes. “It is the decision with the best outcome.”

              “We have an alliance,” Clarke said angrily now, tears starting to fall from her eyes. “We can’t just leave. There are people in there because of us. We had a plan and they are counting on us to follow through.”

              “Plans change, Clarke. You know that.”

              Clarke squeezed her hands into fists at her side as she addressed her wife. “If you leave… if you turn your back on them after everything, I will not forgive you.”

              Lexa stared at her wife for a beat before gesturing for everyone to start heading out of Mount Weather. “Let’s go.”

              Clarke shook her head and backed away from Lexa. “I’m staying.”

              Lexa looked at two of her biggest warriors and nodded her head at Clarke. “Sis em op( _grab her)._ ”

              “No!” Clarke tried to fight against the two warriors but they were stronger than her. “Lexa!”

              Indra arrived out of the cave with the rest of the warriors and Lexa noticed that Octavia wasn’t in tow. “Where is your second?”

              Indra clenched her jaw. “She is no longer my second. She is choosing to stay.”

              “Then she will remain here,” Lexa said before walking away, hoping by the time they reached the camp they had set up nearby, Clarke would see reason.

 

 

              Clarke was in a tent alone with guards outside making sure she didn’t leave. She needed to find a way back to the mountain but that didn’t seem possible right now. She had spent hours trying to sleep to no avail and she hadn’t spoken to Lexa since they left Mount Weather. Sighing, she stood up from the bed, deciding she needed to talk to Lexa again. Before she could step outside, Lincoln and Echo walked in. “What are you doing here?”

              “We will go to the mountain with you,” Lincoln whispered. “It’s not right to leave the sky people to die there.”

              “We will fight by your side, Sky Princess,” Echo added.  

              “Echo, you should be resting. I can’t ask you to do this for me,” Clarke said, knowing the warrior had to be tired after all this time in the mountain.

              “You’re not asking,” Echo pointed out. “I want to defeat the mountain. I’ve had enough rest. I am ready to fight.”

              Clarke shook her head. “We’ll never make it out of camp. Lexa has her guards watching me.”

              “We switched off,” Lincoln whispered. “If we’re leaving, we need to go now.”

              Clarke was torn. She knew how angry Lexa would be when she found out that she was gone and would be out to punish the two for helping her. “Lexa will punish you both for this.”

              “We know,” Echo replied. “And we still want to go with you. Heda had a tough choice to make and now we are making our own.”

              Clarke grabbed her belt from a nearby table and put it on before grabbing her sword and dagger. After sheathing her weapons, she looked to the warriors… her friends. “Okay, let’s do this… if you’re sure.”

              “We are,” Lincoln assured her.

               The three quietly slipped out of the tent and made their way out of the makeshift camp that had been setup for the night. When they were a good distance away, Clarke spoke again. “Thank you for this.”

              “Of course, Sky-,”

              “Just Clarke,” the blonde cut him off.

              “Clarke,” Lincoln said to appease her. “I want you to know that we are sure more people would have willing volunteered to fight by your side to get the sky people back,” Lincoln said. “We just didn’t want to risk asking the wrong person and them stopping us.”

              Echo glanced at Clarke as they moved through the woods. “I hope you also know that Heda does not make these decisions lightly.”

              “So you don’t disagree with her?” Clarke asked, curiously.

              “She did what she had to do to protect our people. It is what is expected of her. The mountain men knew what they were doing by making the deal. Heda wouldn’t let more of her people die when there was a way to save us all. Her job is to protect us and she did that.”

              “She didn’t even talk to me about it,” Clarke stated, still very much upset. “She’s so willing to just let the people I care about die.” Clarke sighed, trying to reign in her emotions. “I appreciate you both. Hopefully we can figure out a way to get everyone out with very minimal deaths.”

 

 

              Octavia quickly stood up when she heard noises coming from the entrance of the cave. She pulled out her sword ready for a fight but immediately dropped it when she saw Clarke. She rushed to the blonde and pulled her into a hug. “I thought you had left too.”

              “I was forced too but Lincoln and Echo helped me get back,” Clarke replied as she hugged her best friend back.

              Octavia hugged Lincoln and gave a nod of thanks to Echo before looking back at Clarke. “Is there anyone else?”

              Clarke shook her head. “This is it.”

              “It’ll have to do,” Octavia replied. “What will Lexa do when she finds out you’re gone?”

              Clarke sighed. “I can’t think about that right now. We need to get inside and save the others.”

             

 

              Lexa was up, sitting on her thrown as she thought about the events of last night. She had been tossing and turning all night but it was hard to get any sleep when she was worried about the state of her relationship with Clarke. She hoped time had made her wife realize that she had done what was best for their people.

              “Heda!” Anya called to her commander as she entered her tent without waiting for permission. “She’s gone.”

              Lexa didn’t have to ask who Anya was talking about. She got up quickly and approached the woman. “Where are her guards?” She asked, angrily.

              “They said Lincoln had relieved them for the night,” Anya stated. “He is gone. And when I went to check on Echo, I discovered that she is gone as well.”

              “They went back.” Lexa was upset with herself for not predicting that Clarke would find a way back to the mountain. “I’m going. Ready my horse.”

              “Lexa,” Anya said, sternly. “You cannot make this decision with your heart.”

              Lexa narrowed her eyes at her warrior. “I am going, Anya. She is my wife.”

              “I understand that but if you die-,”

              “Then you will handle things until another is called,” Lexa replied, impatiently.

              “You will abandon your people like this?” Anya asked, quietly. “We need you here.”

              “Do not question me, Anya,” Lexa said through gritted teeth. “I got our people out, did I not? I made that decision knowing Clarke would hate me for it. Now I make this decision without the weight of my people’s lives on my back. I am going to my wife.”

              Anya knew there was no talking Lexa out of what she had decided to do. “Then I will go with you.”

              “I am going alone,” Lexa replied. “Get my horse ready. I will be out soon.” Anya left the tent and Lexa began to ready herself for battle, hoping Clarke hadn’t gotten herself into a situation that would take her out of this life.

 

 

              By the time Lexa had made her way into the mountain, everything was over. She looked around at the bodies of the mountain people and knew Clarke had made a choice that would haunt her. She watched as the sky people hugged each other and as she looked around for Clarke, she heard the woman’s voice from behind her.

              “Why are you here?” Clarke spat.

              Lexa turned around to face her wife. “I wanted to help you.”

              Clarke laughed dryly. “Really? After deciding to betray me?”

              “I did not betray you,” Lexa stated, feeling herself becoming angry at the implication. “I saved our people. You are forgetting where your loyalties lie.”

              “We had an alliance with them,” Clarke pointed out.

              “The alliance does not need to end,” Lexa assured her.

              Clarke shook her head. “The alliance is broken. They won’t trust the Trigedakru now. You should just go.”

              Lexa looked at Clarke, defiance in her eyes. “Not without you.”

              Bellamy moved to stand beside Clarke and he narrowed his eyes at Lexa. “She isn’t going anywhere with you.”

              Lexa reached for her sword but Clarke quickly placed a hand on top of Lexa’s, which was now wrapped around the hilt of her sword.

              “I will return with you,” Clarke promised. “But we are not okay,” she added before moving to go check on her mother.

              Lexa watched Bellamy walk away as well before looking at Echo and Lincoln, who now stood before her.

              “Heda,” Echo greeted her, knowing this conversation wasn’t going to end well.

              “You two are not to return,” Lexa said, vehemently. “If you love the sky people so much, you can live amongst them.”

              Echo’s eyes widened. She had been expecting a physical punishment. She wasn’t prepared to be ostracized from her clan.

              “We were doing the right thing,” Lincoln argued. “You cannot fault us for that.”

              Lexa took a step towards the man and spoke to him in a quiet but strong voice. “You put Clarke in danger. You are lucky I’m not taking your life.”

 

 

              Octavia approached Clarke and looked at her in disbelief. “You can’t actually be going back with her. She betrayed us.”

              Clarke turned away from her mother in order to face her best friend. “I have to go back. She’s my wife.”

              “And how are you possibly going to get over what she did?” Octavia asked.

              Clarke was tired and she felt defeated even though they had won the battle against the mountain. “I don’t know, but I can’t stay with you… not after.” Clarke sighed and looked at Jasper who was still on the ground holding Maya. “I need to go home, Octavia. You can visit. I’ll make sure Lexa lets you. Polis is beautiful. You’ll love it.”

              “The grounder capitol,” Octavia said in recognition. “Lincoln’s mentioned it before. Well… do you want to say goodbye to everyone?”

              Clarke shook her head. “I’m just going to go. It’s better if I make a quiet exit.” Clarke hugged the brunette tightly. “Visit soon,” she said before pulling out of the hug and making her way over to Lexa. “I’m ready.”

              “Clarke-,”

              “Don’t,” Clarke cut her off. “Let’s just go.”

              Lexa might have been able to get Clarke to leave with her but she knew their relationship had been dealt a great blow that just might be beyond repair.  

 

             

             

             

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Weeks later…

              Lexa was off visiting other clan leaders and Clarke was left in charge of their people until she returned. Clarke was currently in her and Lexa’s shared room sitting on the bed as she sketched. While Lexa was in Polis, Clarke had slept in a spare room but the blonde couldn’t deny missing her bedroom. As she sat on the bed sketching, she heard a knock on the door. “Yes?”

              Anya entered the room and looked pointedly at the Commander’s second. “Artigas has returned with Lincoln and Echo. I was not made aware that you had requested their presence.”

              Clarke set her sketchpad aside and stood from the bed. “This is their home and they were unfairly banned from it.”

              “Heda will not be pleased,” Anya warned.

              “Heda left me in charge while she was away did she not?” Clarke asked.

              “Sky Princess-,”

              “I told you not to call me that anymore,” Clarke sighed.

              “It is your title,” Anya stated. “And as disagreeable as you are being, I do not wish to disrespect you.” Anya gestured to the door. “I will take you to Lincoln and Echo.”

              There was another knock on the already open door and Sage, a young girl, hovered by the door. She bowed her head as she addressed Clarke. “Sky Princess, I come with a message.”

              Clarke smiled at the girl and moved to kneel down before her. “What is it?”

              “A warrior has traveled ahead to let us know that the Commander will return by tonight.”

              “Thank you, Brenna.” Clarke stood as the girl left the room and she turned her attention back to Anya. “There will be a feast. Make the necessary preparations to welcome your Heda back.”

              “Will you be attending this feast?” Anya asked, curiously.

              “No,” Clarke replied, simply.

              Anya’s jaw clenched in irritation. “Heda did what she had to do in order to protect her people. _Your_ people.”

              “It isn’t that simple, Anya,” Clarke snapped back. “I’m not this or that. It’s more complex. Lexa took the easy way out. She was willing to let my mother and friends die. If she had just stuck with it, I wouldn’t have had to kill all those people. I wouldn’t see their bodies at night when I’m trying to sleep. I wouldn’t be haunted like this.”

              “If she did not take that deal, a lot of us would be dead,” Anya pointed out. “Everyone, possibly. And those Sky People would still be there. It wasn’t easy for her to make the decision she made and she made it knowing you would hate her. She put her people ahead of her happiness. She is a great leader.”

              Artigas walked into the room and looked apologetically at Clarke. “Sorry, Sky Princess. They were becoming restless.”

              Echo and Lincoln moved passed the boy and into the room. “It is good to see you,” Lincoln greeted her.

              Clarke smiled at the sight of the warriors. “You two look well.”

              “The Sky People were kind to us,” Echo replied.

              “I will start making preparations for the feast.” Anya nodded a greeting at Lincoln and Echo before slipping out of the room with Artigas.

              “Are you sure we can be here?” Lincoln asked once they were alone.

              “I will talk to Lexa,” Clarke promised. “How is my mother? My friends?”   

              “They’re well,” Lincoln assured her. “They want to visit but Artigas told them it was not a good time right now.”

              “It isn’t,” Clarke confirmed.

              “He also said that you and Heda do not speak,” Echo added.

              “We speak enough. Do not worry about us,” Clarke said. “Go enjoy being home.”

              Lincoln and Echo exited the room, leaving Clarke to gather her things and move back to the spare room before her wife’s return.

 

 

 

              Lexa got off of her horse once in Polis and immediately made her way over to Anya, who was standing nearby awaiting her arrival. “Where is she?”

              “In her room,” Anya replied.

              Lexa spotted Echo and Lincoln in the crowd of people welcoming her back and looked to Anya. “Why are they here?”

              “The Sky Princess asked for them to be,” Anya replied. “They arrived this morning.”

              Lexa made her way to Clarke’s temporary room and entered it without announcing her arrival. She froze mid-step when she saw Clarke standing in the middle of the room half-naked while she wiped her body down with a rag. “I apologize,” Lexa said as she turned around so that her back was facing Clarke.

              Clarke dropped the cloth in the bucket of warm water that was by her feet before moving to change into her nightclothes. “I’m just getting ready for bed.”

              “There is a celebration going on. I would like you by my side.”

              Clarke let out a dry laugh. “I would’ve liked you by my side too when I needed you.”

              “Clarke,” Lexa began.

              “Just tell them that I’m not feeling well,” Clarke replied.

              Lexa turned around to face her wife. “You can’t keep distancing yourself from me, Clarke. I am your wife.”

              “And that still means something to me because if it didn’t, I wouldn’t be here right now,” Clarke said, angrily. “I am still furious with you, Lexa. Do you understand what I had to do because of your actions?”

              “I understand that you had to make a tough choice, Clarke, but you made it just like I had to.” Lexa brought her hand up slowly and cupped the side of Clarke’s face tenderly. “I did not want to hurt you. I was only doing my duty as a leader to protect my people. _Our_ people.”

              Clarke closed her hand around Lexa’s wrist and gently lowered it from her face. “You broke my trust, Lexa. You didn’t even include me in the decision. We could’ve figured out an alternative.”

              “What alternative, Clarke?” Lexa asked, angrily. “Letting everyone get slaughtered? I did what you would have done.”

               “No,” Clarke shook her head. “I wouldn’t have done that.”

              “But you did,” Lexa said, softly. “You did.”

              Clarke saw flashes of the dead bodies on the floor of Mount Weather and felt her heart ache. She pushed Lexa back in anger. “You left me no choice!”

              “And I had no choice,” Lexa shot back in a calm, steady voice. “Please, Clarke. I do not wish to continue this argument with you. Join me for this celebration tonight. Sleep in our room. Come back to me.”

              “I’m tired,” Clarke said, simply. “Enjoy your night.”

              Lexa remained where she was. “We cannot keep on like this. I was questioned several times as to why you were not by my side visiting the other clan leaders.”

              Clarke narrowed her eyes at her wife. “I’m either your equal in all things or I’m not at all.”

              Lexa clenched her jaw and took a step towards Clarke. “I won’t allow this for much longer.”

              “You can’t control everything, Lexa,” Clarke snapped. “Get out.”

              Lexa stared at her wife for a moment before finally relenting. She left the room, closing the door gently behind her. As she made her way back outside, she crossed paths with Anya.

              “Will the Sky Princess be joining us?” Anya asked, thinking maybe Lexa had finally gotten through to Clarke.

              “She will not be,” Lexa answered.

              “She allows her emotions to rule over her,” Anya stated.

              “Do not speak ill of my wife, Anya,” Lexa warned.

              “I’m not,” Anya assured her. “I’m fond of Clarke. You know that. I am only stating that she needs time to work through whatever she is feeling.”

              Lexa let out a breath, allowing her insecurities to show in front of Anya. “What if she wants to leave?”

              Anya smiled gently at the young woman who was once her second. “She loves you. Give her time. Maybe try to find your way back into her good graces.”

              “And how am I to do that?” Lexa asked.

              “You can start by allowing Echo and Lincoln to rejoin us,” Anya began. “Making them leave again will only upset Clarke further.”

              Lexa nodded in understanding. “I will speak to them later tonight. I am going to change and then I will be out shortly.”

              “Yes, Heda,” Anya said before heading out to join the others. She knew Lexa wanted to remain in her room away from the festivities but didn’t want to be rude when her people had set everything up just for her. Anya watched Lexa walk away and found herself hoping that she and the Sky Princess would reconcile soon.  


	14. Chapter 14

              The following morning Clarke exited her room and made her way to the group of warriors who were getting ready to go hunting.

              “Sky Princess,” Artigas greeted her, happily. “Are you feeling better?”

              Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion. “Excuse me?”

              “Heda said you were absent from the festivities because you were not feeling well,” Artigas explained.

              “Right,” Clarke replied. “I’m feeling a little better. I think a good hunting trip will help.”

              Artigas held out a bow for the blonde to take. “We’d love to have you accompany us.” Clarke took the bow and grabbed the quiver from the ground in order to sling it around her shoulder.

              Indra watched Clarke leave with the hunters and shook her head. She believed the blonde was being stubborn and could tell that Clarke’s behavior was hurting Lexa. She glanced at Anya, who was standing beside her. “What do you think will come of the Heda and the Sky Princess?”

              “Only time will tell. My hope is that she comes to understand Heda’s decision.”

              “She understands it. She just doesn’t accept it.”

              Anya was about to say more but frowned when she saw Lincoln approaching them with the last sky person she expected to see in Polis. “This should prove to be interesting.”

              “What are you doing here?” Indra asked as she eyed Abby.

              “We want to see Clarke,” Abby answered, head held high.

              “We?” Anya asked, looking around but not seeing anyone else.

              “The guards would only let one of us in. Octavia is waiting,” Abby explained. “Where is Clarke?”

              “Not here.” Indra didn’t bother to tell her that Clarke had left only moments ago and she could probably catch up.

              “Then we will wait until she returns.”

              Indra took a step forward. “You will return to your camp.”

              Abby remained where she was, unafraid. “I want to see my daughter. I want to make sure she is okay and isn’t being held here against her will.”

              Anya glared at the woman. “You cannot come here and insult us. The Sky Princess is not being held captive. She chooses to be with her people… with her wife.”

              Abby rolled her eyes at the mention of Lexa. “Her wife left us to die in Mount Weather. Your Commander isn’t exactly someone I trust with my daughter.”

              “As Indra said,” Anya began as she moved so that she was standing right in front of Abby. “You need to leave.”

              “That is enough,” a strong voice said from a few feet away.

              Anya took a step back away from Abby at the sound of her commander’s voice. She glanced at the approaching brunette and addressed her in their mother tongue. “She wishes to see the Sky Princess. Octavia is also here.”

              “Where is my wife?” Lexa asked in Trigedasleng.

              “She went hunting. She probably won’t return until late.”

              Lexa looked at Abby, hating that the woman was here to possibly convince Clarke to go back with her to Camp Jaha but she would try to be respectful of her either way. “It is good to see that you are doing well, Chancellor.”

              “Despite you leaving us to die,” Abby shot back.

              Lexa remained composed as she spoke her next words. “Need I remind you that your people chose to send a hundred kids to Earth in order to see if it was habitable, not knowing for sure if they would survive?”

              “We made the choices we made in order to-,” Abby stopped talking, realizing that her argument wouldn’t be solid. She cleared her throat and continued. “We had an alliance and you broke it. You saved your people and left us to die.”

              “And I know for a fact that you would have made the exact same decision had the roles been reversed. I have matters to attend to. You are welcome to stay here until Clarke returns.”Abby eyed the brunette suspiciously and Lexa rolled her eyes. “I do not wish for us to be enemies. I do not like you and you do not like me, but we both care about Clarke.” Lexa looked at Indra. “Show Abby and Octavia their rooms.” Lexa walked off, leaving Indra and Anya to deal with the sky people.

 

 

              Clarke returned close to nightfall, feeling accomplished after her day out hunting. She smiled when she saw Echo sitting outside by a camp fire with several others. She went over to her and sat on the empty log next to the warrior. “How were things today?”

              “Sparred with Heda. Hopefully my body hurts a lot less tomorrow.”

              Clarke sighed at hearing that Lexa had taken her anger out on the warrior physically. “That bad?”

              “Lincoln received worse,” Echo replied. “He needed stitches in his side.”

              “I will speak to her,” Clarke promised.

              “No, I will take whatever punishment Heda sees fit,” Echo replied. “Also, you should know that your mother and Octavia are here.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened. “What?”

              “Heda allowed them to stay so they could see you,” Echo continued. “They’ve both been set up in a room. Would you like me to take you to them?”

              “You relax,” Clarke said as she stood up. “I can manage. Thank you.” The blonde didn’t have to walk far before she saw Octavia walking around with Lincoln. She smiled and rushed over to hug her best friend. “It’s good to see you.”

              Octavia made an “oomph” sound at the sudden contact and smiled as she returned the hug. “You too. Camp is pretty boring. I miss hanging out with you grounders. How have you been?”

              Clarke shrugged after pulling away from the hug. “It depends on the day.”

              “And how are things with you and Commander Traitor?”

              “Octavia,” Clarke chided gently. “Don’t.”

              Octavia frowned. “You’ve forgiven her?”

              Clarke hadn’t but that didn’t mean she wanted anyone speaking badly of Lexa. “No. It’s just not wise to speak poorly of the Commander.”

              Octavia quirked a brow. “Is that why you’re still here because you’re afraid to leave? Did she threaten to hurt you?”

              Lincoln nodded a greeting at a passing warrior before looking to Clarke and Octavia. “Maybe you two should talk elsewhere?”

              Clarke grabbed Octavia by the wrist and pulled her towards her room. Once alone, she turned to face her friend. “I know you won’t understand, but this is my home.” Clarke raised her shirt to show the tribal tattoo that she received once married. “This is my life. I _chose_ this life. I don’t agree with everything and I’m still dealing with what happened at the Mountain but I’m not going to leave.”

              Octavia studied Clarke for a moment before speaking. “Do you think you can forgive her?”

              Clarke let out a breath. That was a question she asked herself every day since that dreaded night. “I don’t know. I really don’t.”

              “Your mom is here to talk you into returning to Camp Jaha with her and I have a feeling she’s not going to take no for an answer.

              Clarke definitely didn’t want to go to Camp Jaha. She would be reminded constantly of what she had to do to save the sky people. “How long are you here for?”

              “Until we decide to leave or get kicked out, I guess,” Octavia replied. “I can’t lie. It’s pretty nice here. I had a warm bath and it was amazing.”

              Clarke was surprised to hear about Lexa’s hospitality. She figured it was her wife’s way of getting back into her good graces but it would be to no avail. “I’m going to go speak to my mom. I’ll come find you later so we can talk.” Clarke left the room and had only walked a few steps before she was immediately greeted by the sight of one of the village women speaking with Lexa. She rolled her eyes knowing the woman was attracted to Lexa and flirted with her any chance she got. She approached the pair and looked at her wife. “A word, Heda,” she said before looking at the woman beside Lexa. “When you’re not busy.”

              Lexa was surprised that Clarke was initiating conversation but assumed it had to do with Abby and Octavia. “I am free now, ai hodnes _(my love)_.” Clarke ignored the term of endearment and turned to walk off towards the room she once shared with her wife. Lexa followed beside Clarke, waiting for her to speak.

              “I want Echo and Lincoln reestablished as my guards. I’d also like you to not use them as punching bags.”

              “People get hurt when sparring. They’ve had worse.” Lexa entered their room and closed the door. “And as for them being your guards again, I cannot allow that.”

              “I wasn’t asking,” Clarke replied.

              Lexa stepped towards Clarke, anger shinning in her eyes. “They put your life in danger. I do not trust them with you.” Lexa’s eyes softened and she reached for Clarke’s hand, surprised when the blonde didn’t pull away. “I needed to save our people, Clarke. I did not want to leave the sky people, but I had to in order to fulfill my duties.”

              “You made a decision to sacrifice my mother and my friends,” Clarke stated. “I am not just of the trikru, Lexa. I am a sky person. Those people mean something to me.”

              “We can’t keep arguing about this, Clarke. I made a decision and I’d make it again. I am Heda first before anything else. You married me knowing that.”

              “And you married me knowing where I came from,” Clarke pointed out. “The skaikru are my people, which makes them your people.”

              “I have nothing against them. The alliance does not have to end.”

              Clarke scoffed. “Do you really think my mother would want to continue with the alliance?”

              “Winter will be here soon enough. We could help them prepare.”  

              Clarke knew what Lexa was offering would be good for the sky people, but she also knew her mother would probably turn it down. “I will discuss that with my mother. I should go find her.” Clarke turned to leave but as she reached the door, she heard Lexa speak.

              “Clarke,” Lexa began. Clarke froze with her hand on the knob, waiting for Lexa to continue. “Have a goodnight,” Lexa settled on saying.

              “You too.” Clarke left the room and made her way to her mother, hoping despite her dislike of Lexa, she would agree that continuing the alliance would be good for the future of their people.

              Anya nodded at Clarke in greeting as they passed each other and knocked on the door. “Heda?”

              “Enter.”

              Anya entered the room and quirked a brow. “That seemed promising. You two spoke for quite a while.”

              “I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive me,” Lexa said, softly. She took a deep breath and in a moment she was back to being Heda. “Nyko was to depart tomorrow  in order to help aid the boat clan with whatever’s been making them ill. I think it'd be best if Clarke went in his stead. It would be good for her to get away. Speak with her about it in the morning."

              "She'd be gone for at least a month if she agrees," Anya pointed out.

              "She is unhappy. Saving lives will make her feel better. Eight of our best warriors will travel with her but I'll need you to stay."

              "Echo and Lincoln?" Anya asked, not sure if Lexa was including them.

              "They will remain here," Lexa replied. "Octavia is more than welcome to join her. She will be more comfortable traveling with a good friend." Lexa moved to sit down on the edge of her bed. "Go. I wish to retire for the night."

              "Yes, Heda." Anya slipped out of the room, wondering what Lexa hoped to accomplish by sending Clarke away.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

              Clarke entered her mother’s room and saw the woman sitting at the table as she wrote in a notebook. “Hi, do you have a moment?”

              Abby looked up from the notebook, happy to see her daughter. “Of course. I’ve been waiting for you. I heard you were out hunting.” Abby stood up to face the girl. “You hunt.” Abby shook her head. “I feel like I don’t know you at all, Clarke.”

              “That can change,” Clarke assured her. “You can get to know this me. You can spend time here and get to know my new life.”

              “Will your wife allow that?” Abby asked.

              Clarke sighed. “I would also like you to get to know her better. She’s not a bad person.”

              Abby laughed dryly. “Not a bad person? She betrayed us. She left us to die.”

              “Being the Commander isn’t easy,” Clarke stated. “You should know that.”

              “Then why haven’t you forgiven her?” Abby asked, curiously.

              Clarke looked down at the floor before looking back at her mother. “I need time and I understand that you will need that as well, but Lexa wants to keep the alliance. You should allow it to continue, Mom. You’ll need us. Winter is approaching and we can help you.”

              Abby shook her head. “I’m sure we can manage on our own.”

              “You think you can,” Clarke said. “But you can’t. We can teach you the essentials to survive.”

              Abby looked at Clarke, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “How have you learned so much in only a few months?”

              Clarke smiled. “I took it all in. It’s amazing to be down here. Lexa… she’s amazing. She was so patient with me. I was scared and she was there for me.”

 

 

              _Lexa stopped in front of a bush covered in berries and turned to look at Clarke expectantly. Clarke knelt down and plucked a berry, studying it for a moment before letting it drop to the ground. “Poisonous.”_

_Lexa smiled. “Very good. You catch on quickly.”_

_“You know you don’t have to do this with me,” Clarke said. “Indra likes to remind me that you have more important matters to deal with than teaching me.”_

_Lexa smiled. “Don’t mind Indra. And don’t fret. I enjoy teaching you, Clarke.”_

_Clarke recalled a word she had learned early on in her tutoring. “Mochof.”Clarke smiled proudly. “Echo and Lincoln are determined to have me speaking Trigedasleng fluently by the end of the month.”_

_“I’m sure you will have it before then,” Lexa said. “You are very bright.” Lexa began to walk and Clarke fell into step with her. “The rest of the day is yours. What would you like to do?”_

_“I’d like to help Nyko patch up the rest of your warriors.” They had traveled from Polis to Ton DC and were staying there until further notice._ _While out hunting earlier, warriors had encountered a gorilla._

_“Not surprising,” Lexa replied. “He enjoys learning from you as well. It’s good to have another great healer amongst us.”_

_Clarke blushed at the compliment. “I wouldn’t say great. I just know little things from what I would watch my mother doing. Hopefully with Nyko’s help, I can become great. I also saw Anya making weapons earlier. That’s something else I’m interested in learning.”_

_“And I’m sure she’ll be more than willing to teach you,” Lexa said. “Come, I’ll walk you to the medical tent before seeing to my duties.”_

 

 

 

              _Later that night, Clarke shot up from bed, screaming loudly. She took a deep breath as she calmed herself down from her nightmare and waved Lincoln off when he entered the tent to see what was wrong. He and Echo were used to Clarke’s nightmares so he simply nodded before exiting._

_Clarke rubbed her hands with her face and heard movement inside her tent. “Really, I’m fine.” She dropped her hands from her face and was surprised to see Lexa walking towards her. “Lexa… I woke you. I’m sorry.”_

_Lexa shook her head. “I was already up. Are you alright?”_

_“Just a nightmare,” Clarke sighed. “They seem so real every time. I keep seeing my father and best friend getting floated. My father was only trying to keep me safe. I’m sure they’ve probably floated him. Any reason is an excuse for them to get rid of people in order to save oxygen.”_

_Lexa knelt down onto the bed and looked at Clarke. “I’m sorry that you hurt.” She revealed a vial. “This will help you sleep. Nyko thought you might need it.”_

_Clarke looked at the liquid inside the vial. “Do I drink it?”_

_Lexa shook her head. “Lay down.”_

_Clarke laid down and watched as Lexa poured some of the liquid into the palm of her hand. Lexa moved her fist to Clarke’s chest and began to gently rub the liquid into her skin. Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed as Lexa’s hand moved along her chest and neck. The action felt nice and calming. The smell of lavender filled her nose and within seconds she was drifting off to sleep. When she felt Lexa’s hand still on her chest, she quickly moved her hand up to place it on top of the brunette’s. “Will you stay? I don’t want to be alone.”_

_“I will,” Lexa promised before settling down onto the bed. She didn’t bother pulling her hand from under Clarke’s, which was still resting on the blonde’s chest._

              “Lexa made a choice and it couldn’t have been easy for her,” Clarke said, knowing how unfair she had been to her wife. “She chose to sacrifice the sky people in order to save her people.  And I still don’t agree with it but I get it. Jaha chose who lived and died all the time on the Ark. You and the others decided to send a hundred kids down to Earth in order to save yourselves. You sacrificed your own people.”

              “That was different,” Abby began, refusing to be put on the same level as Lexa. Lexa betrayed them. She wasn’t the bad guy here.

              “But it wasn’t any better,” Clarke pointed out. “Please consider keeping the alliance. It would be for the best. I have to go.” Clarke left the and quickly made her way to her and Lexa’s room. She didn’t bother knocking as she slipped into their shared room and she saw Lexa sitting at the table with a look of contemplation on her face.

              Lexa looked towards the door and was surprised to see Clarke. “Is everything alright?” She stood up and walked towards her love.

              “I keep seeing the lives I took in order to save my people. There were kids, Lexa, and I killed them. It was my decision but I wanted someone to blame because it was too much to bear so I blamed you for walking away. I think I just need to get away for a bit.” Clarke reached out to cup the back of Lexa’s neck. “I feel that if you had stayed, I wouldn’t have been forced to make the choice that I did. I’m still so upset with you. I love you but I need to go in order to heal.”

              Lexa brought her hand up to curl around Clarke’s wrist. “Whatever you need. I just want you to be happy again. I spoke to Anya earlier about letting you go to the boat people instead of Nyko. I agree that getting away will help you.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. “Nyko was to leave tomorrow.”

              “I know it doesn’t give you much time to prepare, but I think you’ll enjoy being out there. And you can take Octavia if she wishes to join you.”

              “I will talk to her about it right now,” Clarke said as she pulled away from Lexa. She moved towards the door but stopped as her hand met the handle. “Lexa,” she turned to look at her wife. “Thank you,” she said before slipping out of the room.

 

 

              The next morning, Lexa was sitting on her throne thinking about Clarke. The blonde would be leaving soon but she didn’t want to watch her go. Lexa was trying to stay strong but she would miss Clarke so much.

              A light tap sounded in her ears and the door to the room was being pushed open. Clarke walked inside and smiled at Lexa. “Hey,” she made her way over to her wife, who had stood up upon her arrival. “I’m about to leave.  I wanted to say bye.” She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Lexa’s lips. “I love you.”

              “And I love you.” Lexa brought her forehead down to rest against Clarke’s. “You mean everything to me, Clarke.”

              “I know,” Clarke replied, quietly. “You mean everything to me too. Try not to fight with my mother even if she decides not to continue with the alliance.”

              “I make no promises,” Lexa replied. “Your mother is just as stubborn as you.”

              “Try… for me, please?” Lexa nodded once, assuring Clarke that she would. “I have to go.”

              “Come back to me, Clarke,” Lexa said as her wife pulled away.

              “Always,” Clarke said before turning to leave.

              Lexa sat back down on her throne and knew that even though she’d be busy with the sky people and preparing for winter, Clarke wouldn’t be far from her mind.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa was sitting in the planning room alone across from Abby. She wanted to get this discussion about the alliance over with and had hoped that the woman would listen to reason, but that wasn’t the case at the moment. Abby didn’t trust her.

              “Winters are harsh,” Lexa explained, voice sounding more bored than anything. “Your people will wither away. You will need our assistance in knowing how to prepare.”

              “Clarke-,”

              “Clarke has not dealt with a winter here. She knows what to expect and how to prepare, yes, but it will also be her first winter. And if you have forgotten already, she is not here and won’t be for a month or so. You’ll need to start getting things ready as soon as possible.”

              “And I’m supposed to just trust you?” Abby asked in disbelief. “I can’t just forget what you did?”

              “You do not need to forget,” Lexa assured her. “I don’t think Clarke ever will, but it is vital that you let this alliance stand.”

              Abby stared hard at the young commander. “For how long? Until you decide that you no longer wish to continue with it? I don’t know how you won Clarke over, but I can see right through you.”

              Lexa slammed her hand on the table and stood, glaring down at the chancellor. “Stop questioning my love for Clarke,” she all but growled. “She means a lot to me and I’d do anything to keep her safe.” Lexa sat back down and leaned back in her chair. “Maybe you should return to Camp Jaha and think about your options. Do not take too long. My offer will not be available for much longer.”

              “You can keep your off-,”

              Lexa held up a hand, silencing Abby. “Think about it and then we will talk when you return. Lincoln will accompany you. I will send you with a horse for your mechanic. Clarke wanted her to be able to see Polis. Clarke may be away right now but her friends are still welcome to visit. Echo and Lincoln befriended her while they were staying with you so she will at least have people here to spend time with.”

              There was a knock at the door and Lexa told the person to enter, glad to not be alone with Abby anymore. A woman entered the room carrying a tray with two plates of food on it. “Heda,” she greeted with a nod. “Anya asked me to deliver you and your guest this meal.”

              “Mochof, Raina,” Lexa replied as the woman walked further in to place the tray on the table.

              “Thank you,” Abby said as she stood up. “But I apologize for not being able to enjoy it.  I need to start heading back to camp to think about what you said.”

              Lexa nodded in understanding. “I hope to hear from you soon, Chancellor.”

              Abby left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Lexa with Raina. “Is the alliance still intact?” Raina asked as she set the tray on the table.

              “I will discuss the condition of our alliance with the Sky People when I am ready,” Lexa replied.

              “Of course, Heda,” Raina replied. “Is what happened at the Mountain why the sky princess left? If you two are having trouble-,”

              “My marriage is strong,” Lexa cut her off. She knew Raina had always had feelings for her and Clarke definitely wasn’t a fan of the woman.

              “I’ve noticed things,” Raina continued as she picked up one of the plates from the tray and set it down in front of Lexa. Raina moved behind Lexa, placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders. “Your wife hasn’t been taking care of you like she should.” She bent down so that her lips were near Lexa’s ear. “I could please you, Heda.”

              Raina’s hand began to drift down Lexa’s chest but she quickly let out a pained cry at the tight grip around her wrist, stopping her hand from descending any further.

              Lexa stood and yanked Raina forward, using her free hand to grip the woman by the neck. “You would insult the Princess by propositioning me?”

              “She doesn’t deserve you,” Raina continued, hoping to still convince Lexa to leave Clarke. “I would bend to your will, Heda. Your wife challenges you.”

              “I do not want a puppet,” Lexa spat as she released Raina.

              “Bed me. I give myself willingly.”

              “I have who I want,” Lexa snarled. “And if you speak ill of Clarke again, you will be punished for it. I will ignore this transgression but do not let it happen again. Do you understand?”

              Raina wanted to argue her point but knew it would be foolish. “I do, Heda.”

              “Get out,” Lexa said, in a threateningly low voice that had Raina walking quickly to the door. Once Raina was gone, Lexa moved to sit back down, unaware that Abby had been listening outside the door.

 

 

              Clarke and the others had decided to set up camp for the night so she was currently lying in a tent next to Octavia. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa and whether or not the brunette was getting along with her mother.

              “Want to talk about it?” Octavia asked, turning onto her side and propping her head up with her hand.

              Clarke remained lying on her back as she spoke. “No, I’m fine. Sorry if I’m tossing and turning too much.”

              “It’s okay,” Octavia assured her. “You know you can talk to me, Clarke.”

              Clarke sighed and turned her head to look at her best friend. “I’m just thinking about Lexa and my mom. I hope they can manage to get along. I wish my mom knew Lexa better.”

              “Would she like her if she did?” Octavia asked.

              Clarke let out a light laugh. “No, but she’d understand her better.”

              “Do you think you’ll always be upset with her?” Octavia asked, curiously.

              “It’s a grey area. I’m upset because of what her decision led me to do. I hope being away will help me heal… or at least keep me busy enough to not dwell on everything that’s happened. I love her and I know she loves me. We just need to overcome this.”

              “And if you don’t?” Octavia was still upset over the situation but she would support her best friend in whatever she chose to do.

              “If I don’t, then Raina will probably be throwing herself at Lexa the first chance she gets,” Clarke replied.

              Octavia laughed, remembering the woman Clarke had pointed out to her. “Are you worried?”

              “Absolutely not,” Clarke replied, confidently. “Lexa doesn’t want anything from Raina.”

              “When’s the last time you two were intimate?” Octavia asked.

              “It’s been a little over a month,” Clarke replied, confidence waning a bit.

              “And it’ll be two months or so by the time you return,” Octavia pointed out. “She better be faithful.”

              “She will be,” Clarke said, not letting herself second-guess what she knew to be true. Lexa would remain faithful to her. “When we return, please try giving her a chance again. She still sees you as one of us.”

              “I can try,” Octavia replied. “I make no promises.”

              “Thank you.” Clarke rolled over onto her side and decided to try and get some sleep. As she finally dozed off, thoughts of the morning after her wedding seeped into her mind.

             

 

 

              _Clarke rolled over in bed and moved to place her arm around Lexa but frowned when she didn’t feel the brunette beside her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in their room. Sighing, she stretched in bed but then winced a bit at the pain in her side. She pushed the blanket down and looked at the tattoo on her side, admiring the intricate design._

_“You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Lexa asked as she entered the room carrying a tray with food._

_Clarke smiled widely at seeing her wife. The woman was in a white t-shirt and sweatpants. “Of course not.” She held the sheet over her chest as she moved to sit up on her knees. “Do you think everyone will accept me as your wife? We haven’t been together long and-,”_

_“And we love each other,” Lexa cut her off as she set the tray down by the bed. She moved to Clarke and placed her hands on her hips. “I love you.”_

_Clarke smiled. “I love you too.”_

_Lexa placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips. “Things between us happened quickly, but that does not make our love any less real. You are good for me, Clarke, and our people love you. You make me better and that benefits everyone.”_

_“You always know what to say,” Clarke said before capturing Lexa’s lips with her own._

_Lexa lowered Clarke onto her back and pulled the sheet from her body before straddling her. Her fingertips barely grazed over the tattoo on Clarke’s side. She smiled as she admired it and after a few seconds, she pulled her shirt off to reveal her matching design. Clarke reached up and lightly ran her fingers over Lexa’s tattoo. “You make me happy.”_

_Lexa smiled as she leaned down. “I will always try my best to keep you happy, Clarke,” she said before kissing her wife._

Several days later…

              Lexa was in her room fixing a few braids in her hair when her room door flew open and Anya stormed inside. “Heda, we have a problem.”

              Lexa turned to face her warrior. “What is it?”

              Anya glanced behind her and an injured Lincoln entered the room. He had a cut on his cheek and was limping from a gash on his leg. “The sky people were attacked.”

              “Rogues,” Lincoln explained. “They ambushed us on our way here. They took them all. Abby, Kane, Raven and Bellamy. I was able to detain one of the rogues but she’s badly injured and not saying a word. We need to get them back, Heda.”

              “Put the prisoner in a holding cell and get Nyko. I will need him.” Lexa knew she had to do everything in her power to get Clarke’s mother and friends back. She couldn’t let her wife return to bad news.

               

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

An hour later...

 

              Lexa stuck her bloodied dagger into a nearby table before turning back to face the young woman who had taken part in attacking the skaikru. "I can keep doing this," Lexa threatened. "My healer will keep you alive." She moved towards the wall the rogue was chained to by her arms. "Where were the sky people taken?"

              The rogue grounder simply stared at Lexa, not willing to reveal anything. Lexa backhanded her across her face before grabbing her by her neck. "Do not make me ask you again." Lexa was growing impatient. She glanced over at Anya, who was heating a sword over a fire. She nodded her head at her warrior and Anya moved towards the woman with the sword.

              "Hod op!" The rogue shouted, not wanting to feel the hot steel against her skin again. "Our leader wishes to have an alliance with the sky people so that they can help overthrow you. Word reached us of the betrayal and he believes he can convince them to join us. He has plans to marry your wife and self-appoint himself as the commander.”

              Lexa narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Does your leader have a name? They are foolish to think that their plan would ever come in to fruition.”

              “Dax,” the woman replied.

              Lexa knew the name. She had exiled Dax many months ago after he had challenged her authority. Being exiled was seen as far worse than death; living with the humiliation of having no clan. “Where were the sky people taken?"

              "If I tell you, will you spare my life?"

              Lexa pulled her dagger from the table. "No, but I will make it a painless death." She placed the dagger to the rogue's neck. "So what is it going to be?"

 

 

              Abby, Raven and Bellamy had been knocked out during the surprise attack and when they came to, they were tied to a tree. The grounders nearby weren't paying them any attention and didn't acknowledge them when they demanded multiple times to know why they were there and what had happened to Kane. Kane had been injured during the surprise attack and Abby wanted to make sure he was okay.

              “What if Lexa hired them to get rid of us?” Bellamy asked.

              Abby let out a breath. “No, she wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t hurt Clarke.”

              “How can we be sure?” Bellamy asked, not trusting that Lexa wouldn’t stoop this low to get rid of them.

              “We can’t be,” Abby replied, knowing Bellamy had every right to not trust Lexa. “It’s just a feeling.”

              Bellamy rolled his eyes. “So you’re team Lexa now?”

              “The only team I’m on is my daughter’s and she trusts Lexa.”

              “Then why did she leave?” Bellamy asked. “Unless Lexa sent her away in order to kill us off and Clarke would be none the wiser.”

              Raven rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Bellamy. Lexa isn’t our issue right now.” She watched as a man approached them. He had long hair tied back in a ponytail and was clean shaven. He had a prominent scar running from his forehead to his cheek that added to his domineering presence.

              The man moved so that he was standing in front of Abby. “You are the leader of your people, yes?”

              Abby looked up at the man. “Who are you?”

              “Dax,” the man knelt down so that he was at eye level with Abby.

              “What happened to the other man that was with us?”

              “You should be concerned with your own life,” Dax replied, casually.  

              “Where is he?” Abby asked through gritted teeth.

              “We left him to bleed out.”

              Abby closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the news. “I could’ve helped him.”

              “I have an offer for you,” Dax said, moving the conversation along. “I wish to end the life of the Commander. I heard what she did to you on the mountain. You can have your revenge. Join us in taking her down. Once she is dead, I will wed her wife and lead the Trigedakru as the rightful commander.”

              Abby clenched her jaw at hearing Dax’s plan to marry Clarke. The man obviously didn’t know they were related. “Why do this? Maybe something can be worked out with you and the Commander.”

              “I should have been Anya’s second, I should have been the commander and Clarke should have been mine,” Dax snapped.

              Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn’t see Dax from where she was tied up but she turned her head to look at him the best she could. “You kidnapped us and want to kill the Commander because of a temper tantrum?”

              “Raven,” Abby warned.

              “What? That’s what this is,” Raven huffed. “An ‘I didn’t get what I want’ pity party and yay, we were all invited,” she added sarcastically.

              Dax moved to kneel before Raven. “I don’t need all of you to carry out my plan,” he snarled. He moved back to Abby and looked down at her. “So what is it going to be?”

              Abby shook her head. “I don’t want to be in an alliance with you.”

              “The Commander left you to die. She looked out for her own people. You’d be smart to do the same,” Dax said before walking away.

             

 

 

 

              Clarke exited the tent that was not too far from the water. She took in a breath of fresh air before making her way towards Luna, who was sitting by a fire, holding a fish on a stick over the flames. “She will live,” Clarke said before sitting next to Luna. She was exhausted. She had been fighting to save lives all day.

              Luna smiled, gratefully. “Thank you, Clarke. You have saved many since your arrival. We appreciate you and your friend.”

              Octavia had been doing a lot to help out and Clarke was glad that it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Luna and her people. “We are happy to help. It’s nice being out here despite everything.” Clarke picked up one of the fish that had been prepped and placed it on a stick before holding it over the fire.

              Luna studied Clarke for a moment. “How are you and Lexa, Clarke?” She hadn’t wanted to overstep her boundaries by asking, but Luna could tell something weighed heavy on the blonde’s mind.

              Clarke forced a smile as she answered. “We’re fine. I know there are rumors going around about our marriage, but it is still going strong.”

              Luna gave Clarke a knowing look. “This is me, Clarke. You don’t have to lie,” she tutted.

              Clarke visibly deflated. “I’ve been pushing her away for weeks. I want us to build our relationship back up, though. I miss her. Coming out here and helping you has been great. I needed this. When I return home, I’ll be ready to fix my marriage.”

              Octavia approached the two and sat down across from them. “Please say you have one of those for me.” She nodded at the fish Luna was frying.

              Luna chuckled and held her stick out to Octavia. “Enjoy it.”

              “Thank you.” Octavia happily took the stick.

              Clarke smiled as Octavia and Luna launched into a conversation of their own. As they spoke, she couldn’t help but wonder what Lexa was up to at this moment.

 

 

              “What if this is a trap?” Anya asked as Lexa readied herself to go rescue the sky people.

              “I can’t leave them there to die, Anya,” Lexa replied as she exited her tent and moved to where their horses were.

              “You can’t put your life in danger like this,” Anya countered.

              “Our alliance with the sky people still stands,” Lexa reminded Anya.

              “We will go without you, then.”

              “I won’t send you off to face those rogues and sit here safely waiting,” Lexa stated. “We’re wasting time by arguing. Let’s go.” Anya relented and followed Lexa over to where Lincoln, Echo and a few others were waiting for them. Lexa mounted her horse and they set out to the location that their hostage had revealed to them.

 

 

              It was getting late and the rogues had gone into their tents save for the one that was standing guard to make sure the sky people didn’t escape somehow. They had at least been untied briefly in order to eat and relieve themselves. Abby had agreed to the alliance with the hopes of figuring out a way to stop Dax later, but the man didn’t trust her and decided keeping them as bait would work better for him.

              “We’re totally going to die here,” Raven muttered.

              “Probably,” Bellamy agreed.

              “We are not going to die,” Abby whispered, determinedly. “We just… we need to figure something out.”

              “We’re tied to a tree. We can’t do anything.” Raven let out a frustrated breath. “Do you think Clarke will actually show up once she finds out what’s happened?”

              “Yes,” Bellamy answered. “She’d even go as far as marrying that idiot to save us. We need to get out of here before it comes to that. Let’s just think.”

              The three went silent as they tried to formulate a plan on escaping the rogues. Raven felt a rock hit her shoulder and frowned as she looked around to see where it had come from. She spotted Kane and felt relief wash over her. He looked pale and definitely in need of medical attention. Kane pointed to the guard and Raven nodded in understanding.

              “Hey,” Raven called to the guard. “I have to use the bathroom.” When the guard ignored her, she continued on. “Are you really going to let me piss on myself? Dude, come on.”

              “Raven,” Bellamy said. “Cut it out.”

              The guard began to move towards them and Kane quietly moved out from the shadows. The only weapon he had was a large rock so as he crept up on the rogue grounder, he raised it high and smashed it over the man’s head. The action took a lot out of him and he held his side where he had been cut by a sword that morning.

              “Are you okay?” Abby whispered.

              “Barely,” he answered before grabbing the dagger sheathed at the grounder’s waist. He cut the rope that bound Abby, Raven and Bellamy to the tree but before they could make their escape, they heard one of the grounder rogues yelling something in Trigedasleng.

              “Run,” Kane said, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep up. “I’ll try to slow them down.”

              “I’m not leaving you,” Abby said.

              Bellamy took the dagger from Kane and moved to stand in front of them, ready for a fight. Raven looked down at the grounder and grabbed his sword.

              “Still think we’re going to die,” Raven said as she held the sword up with two hands. “I’m better with bombs.”

              Bellamy watched as ten rogues surrounded them. “Just swing really hard at the bad guys.”

              One of the rogues rushed towards them with his sword drawn but he didn’t make it far before an arrow went through his chest. He stopped in surprise before falling to the ground. A battle cry sounded as the rogues all moved in to attack the sky people. At that moment, Lexa and her small army ran out to join the fight. Dax swung his sword at Lexa but she brought her sword up to stop the blow before pushing him back with her foot so she could thrust her sword at him but he easily parried the attack.

              “You are not worthy of being the Commander,” Dax spat. “It should have been my honor.” Dax jumped back as Lexa swung her sword at his stomach but he didn’t jump back far enough; the blade slashed his stomach and he let out an angry growl before trying to strike her. Lexa ducked and Dax’s sword got stuck in the tree. Dax quickly released the sword and tackled Lexa to the ground. He pulled a dagger from his side and tried to stab her but she grabbed his wrist before the dagger could meet her chest.

              “Clarke was to be mine!” Dax yelled.  

              “She wasn’t interested,” Lexa said through gritted teeth as she struggled to keep the dagger from her skin. When Clarke had first landed, Dax had taken a fast liking to the girl but Clarke had turned him down when he made a move on her. He blamed Lexa for Clarke’s disinterest.

              “Your life was supposed to be mine!” Dax continued. “You’ve taken everything from me!”

              The dagger pressed into Lexa’s neck, drawing blood. Lexa brought one hand down to her side to grab her own dagger. “You had the life you deserved.” Lexa stabbed Dax in his side and his grip loosened on his weapon. Lexa stabbed him again and he rolled off of her, gasping for breath.

              Lexa got up and saw Abby being punched to the ground. She threw her dagger, getting the rogue in his back. He fell to the ground and she headed over to him to get her weapon back.

              Abby looked at Lexa and nodded her thanks. The battle came to a quick end and Abby rushed over to Kane, who was on the ground. “Hey, you’ll be okay.” She looked at Lexa. “He can’t move until he’s stabilized.”

              “Then we will wait,” Lexa assured her.  

              Lincoln saw the blood on Lexa’s neck. “You’re hurt.”

              “It’s a scratch.” Lexa looked around at her people. “Is anyone seriously injured?”

              “No, Heda,” Anya replied.

              “Do something about the bodies,” Lexa ordered. “And search this camp for anything we can take back with us.”

              “Hey,” Raven said as Lexa turned to head into one of the tents. “Thanks for… you know, coming to save us.”

              “Yeah.” Bellamy stepped towards the Commander. “Thank you.” He held out his hand and Lexa stared at it for a moment before shaking his hand. Abby smiled at the scene; maybe this alliance could remain intact even after all that had happened.

               

 

              They were back in Polis and Abby was finally confident enough that Kane would be alright. She was about to head to her room but took a detour to Lexa’s instead. She knocked on the door but when she didn’t get an answer, she pushed it open, hoping Lexa wouldn’t throw anything sharp at her. She took a few steps into the room and saw Lexa lying on her bed sweating profusely. She rushed over to the woman and placed a hand on her head. She was cold and her skin was clammy. She looked at the scratch on Lexa’s neck and it clicked; Dax’s dagger had been doused in poison. She rushed out of the room and was stopped by Anya.

              “What’s the matter?” Anya frowned.

              “I need Nyko,” Abby replied, quickly. “Dax’s blade was poisoned. Lexa needs a remedy.”

              Anya’s eyes widened and she looked to Lincoln, who was standing beside her. Lincoln ran to get Nyko and Anya rushed towards Lexa’s room. Once in the room, she looked down at Lexa, shocked to see the state that she was in. Anya brushed her hand over Lexa’s hair. “A slow-acting poison. It’ll be a painful death for her.”

              Abby shook her head and stepped further into the room. “I want to help her, Anya. I _can_ help her.”

              Anya stared at Abby for a few seconds, thinking maybe the healer could do something for Lexa. She finally released a breath, letting her hope drift away with it. “There is no helping her,” she said, sadly. “I’ve seen this poison before. Nyko won’t know what to do.”

              “Maybe together we can figure out how,” Abby said, hopeful. “With our technology we might be able to save her. I’ll do everything I can.” Abby didn’t want Clarke to have to deal with losing a spouse. “She’ll have to be moved to Camp Jaha.”

              Nyko rushed into the tent followed by Lincoln and Echo. “Is she going to be okay?” Echo asked, worriedly.

              Anya moved out of the way so Nyko and Abby could look Lexa over and decide what to do. “Echo,” she began. “You need to go to Clarke, and I need you to get there as fast as you can, do you understand?”

              Echo nodded. “What do you want me to tell her?”

              Anya didn’t bother wiping away the single tear that managed to escape her eye. “That Lexa doesn’t have long.”

                           

             

         


	18. Chapter 18

 

Clarke moved around the medical tent checking on the sick to make sure their vitals were stable and they were getting enough water. Each hour that passed, she missed being home even more but knew being here was doing her good.

              Octavia entered the tent and smiled at Clarke. “You’re looking at a spear fishing pro.”

              Clarke returned the smile. “Having fun here?”

              “Despite… everything,” Octavia said as she looked around at the sick. “Yes.” She moved over to Clarke and looked at her worriedly. “You’ve been quiet today. Are you doing alright?”

              “I’ve just been busy,” Clarke answered. “And I’m homesick,” she admitted. “I’ve been thinking about Lexa a lot. About how things were when we were skirting around our feelings for one another.” A smile graced Clarke’s lips. “There was this guy, Dax. He was one of my trainers and he ended up getting feelings for me. When Lexa realized it, she wouldn’t allow him to train me anymore.”

              Octavia chuckled. “A jealous Commander? I don’t know if that’s scary or amusing.”

              “Maybe a bit of both,” Clarke answered.

 

 

              _Clarke was in the woods sparring with Dax, one of the Trigedakru warriors. She was a quick study and already doing well in her training sessions. She knew Dax had a small crush on her but everyone else was busy with more pressing matters than training her so she settled with him as her trainer today._

_"Did you leave anyone special up in the sky?" Dax asked, curiously as he circled Clarke, waiting for an opportunity to strike._

_"My best friend and my mother," Clarke replied, knowing what he was asking. She swung her sword and he deflected it with his own._

_"No lover, then?" Dax twirled his sword in his hand before striking._

_Clarke blocked the attack and pushed her sword forward against Dax's causing him to stumble back. "No, no one like that."_

_Dax let his sword hang at his side as he stood up straight. "I've seen how close you are with the commander. Is there interest there?"_

_Clarke lowered her sword since they were apparently taking a break. "In the month that I've been down here, she's been kind and patient with me." Clarke wanted to add that she saw Lexa as a friend but decided to keep it to herself as to not dampen the brunette's reputation as being a strict and no-nonsense commander._

_Dax placed his sword into its sheath. "You did not answer the question."_

_"No interest beyond friendship." Clarke hoped Dax couldn't see past her lie._

_"It should remain that way," Dax advised. "Being with the commander is not safe." The man smiled, which looked odd on him because he was usually very stoic. "You should be with a simple warrior. One who would know how to take care of you."_

_Clarke was officially put off any more training with Dax. "I can take care of myself."_

_Dax took a step towards Clarke. "But with me you wouldn't have to."_

_Footsteps could be heard making their way towards them and Clarke took a step back just as Echo appeared. "Sorry, Clarke," Echo said. "I am done with my duties so I am able to train you now."_

_Clarke was relieved by the interruption. "We were done here, anyway."_

_"Think about what I said," Dax said, quietly before walking away._

_Once he was gone, Echo grinned at Clarke. "And what does he want you to think about?"_

_Clarke sighed. "Being with him."_

_Echo laughed lightly. "I told you he had been watching you more lately."_

_"I try to be as platonic as possible to show my disinterest but apparently it's going to take more than that." Clarke stuck her sword in the ground and accepted the bow that Echo held out to her._

_"You and heda have been dancing around your feelings for each other for days," Echo began. "You should let her know of your interest."_

_Clarke snorted out a laugh. "Lexa is not interested in me."_

_"Besides Anya, you're the only one who she allows to call her by her first name," Echo pointed out as she handed Clarke an arrow._

_Clarke shrugged as she took the arrow and readied it. "That means nothing."_

_Echo pointed to a tree a few feet away, silently instructing Clarke to aim for it. "She always asks after you. Whenever you're in the same room as her, her gaze follows you. She smiles more around you than anyone - even more than with Costia."_

_"Costia?" Clarke focused on the tree Echo had pointed out before releasing the arrow._

_"Never mind," Echo said, knowing she shouldn't talk about Lexa's personal life. She looked to see where the arrow had hit and smiled. "Good job, Clarke. We'll make you a true grounder yet." Echo looked at Clarke more seriously. "And please don't bring up Costia to Lexa unless she brings up the topic herself."_

_Clarke nodded in understanding. "I won't."_

_A few days later, Clarke was in her tent preparing for training when she heard Lexa call her name from outside. "Come in."_

_Lexa entered the tent and stayed near the entrance. "You will not be training today. I am needed in Polis. You will join me."_

_Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't like when Lexa ordered her around. "And if I wanted to stay?"_

_"That is not an option," Lexa informed her._

_Clarke sighed. "Why not?"_

_"Because I do not know how long I will be gone," Lexa answered. "Gustus, Indra, Anya, Lincoln and Echo will be with me. They can't train you if you remain here."_

_It was true that Clarke preferred training with Echo and Lincoln since they were the most patient with her and they had become good friends. That didn't stop her from hating how Lexa insisted on telling her what she would and wouldn't be doing. "Is Dax staying behind? He trains me sometimes."_

_Lexa clenched her jaw at the mention of Dax. She knew her warrior had taken a liking to Clarke. "He is not my best warrior. My best warriors will be with me in Polis so that is where you will be. You are no longer to train with Dax."_

_Clarke took a step towards Lexa. "You can't keep telling me what to do."_

_Lexa took a step towards Clarke, glaring at her. "I am your Commander. I can, in fact, keep telling you what to do."_

_"And what purpose does stopping me from training with Dax serve?" Again, Clarke didn't really care. Dax had backed off some, but it was obvious he still wanted to be with her._

_"He is too easy on you during your sessions. You will learn nothing from him. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Commander," Clarke relented. "When do we leave?"_

_"As soon as you are ready," Lexa replied before leaving the tent without another word._

 

              Clarke chuckled at the memory. "Later I learned that she didn't want us training together because she knew he liked me."

              "Was this Dax guy upset about that?" Octavia asked.

              "He was. A month after we became official, Dax challenged Lexa and lost. She exiled him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a reaper now. Those without a clan are easier for the mountain men to capture." Clarke went over to a little girl who had started to toss and turn in her sleep. She placed a hand on the girl's forehead and was glad that her temperature seemed normal. "Shh," she said, gently. "You're okay, Isabel."

              Octavia watched on with a smile as Clarke began to hum a soothing tune to the girl until she calmed down. "Beautiful melody."

              Clarke smiled and turned her head to look at her friend. "Lexa used to hum it to me when I had nightmares."

              Octavia tilted her head to the side curiously. "That's a sweet act for someone like her."

              "Lexa is sweet," Clarke smiled. "Being the Commander forces her to be tough and make difficult decisions that might rub people the wrong way, but she is a good person." Clarke felt guilt wash over her for how she had been treating her wife after the events of the war.

              "And have you and the commander ever thought about having kids?"

              Clarke's eyes widened at the sudden question. "It's been brought up but I doubt it's something that we will discuss again anytime soon."

              "Do you want kids?"

              "I do," Clarke admitted. "But I'm definitely not ready and I know Lexa isn't."

              "Understandable," Octavia said. "And I call dibs on being the cool aunt."

              The flaps of the tent were pushed open and Echo entered with a sense of urgency vibrating throughout her very being.

              Clarke knew right away that something was wrong. She moved away from the bed and stared worriedly at the warrior. "Who is it?"

              Echo met Clarke's gaze, hating that she had to deliver this news. "It's the commander."

 

 

 

              Abby wiped the sweat from Lexa's forehead with a cloth before reaching for a cup of water. She tried to get Lexa to drink from it but the brunette weakly pushed her hand away. Abby sighed. "You need to stay hydrated."

              "I will not be treated like an invalid," Lexa rasped as she tried to sit up.

              Abby placed a strong hand on Lexa’s shoulder, keeping her down. "Moving will only make the poison run through you faster. Once we're done finding enough people with your blood type, we'll start your transfusion." At Lexa's look of confusion, Abby continued. "A blood transfusion should help get the poison out of your system. We just need to do it soon before your organs start failing."

              '"This transfusion- will it work?"

              "I hope so," Abby replied. "But until we can do the surgery, you need to cooperate." Abby held up the cup and Lexa reluctantly drank from it.

              "Why are you helping me?" Lexa asked, tiredly.

              "Because my daughter loves you," Abby replied with a faint smile. "And I can tell that you love her."

              "I do." Lexa's eyes drooped closed before she forced them open. "If I don't survive this," she began. "Tell Clarke that I cherished every moment that I was able to spend with her. She made my life a better one."

              "I will tell her," Abby promised. "And I want to thank you for coming to save us. I know that you didn't have to do that."

              "We don't have to be enemies," Lexa said as her eyes began to close once more.

              "No we don't," Abby agreed.

              Nyko entered the room and moved over to Lexa, who had finally succumbed to sleep. "How is she?"

              "She needs that transfusion soon." Abby answered, looking down at Lexa. "How long do you think it will take Clarke to get back?"

              "Knowing the Sky Princess, she will rush back here as fast as her steed will allow her."

 

Hours later...

 

              Clarke unmounted her horse as soon as she reached Camp Jaha and ran towards the Ark without greeting anyone. She rushed into the room that she knew Lexa would be in and her heart broke at the sight of her wife. She moved to the bed, not saying anything to her mother who was currently securing a needle to her arm. "Lexa?" She bent down and kissed the woman on her forehead. "Lexa, I'm here."

              Abby finished what she was doing and blood from the bag began to flow through the tube. Once ensuring everything was working properly, she quietly made her way towards the door to give Clarke privacy.

              "Mom."

              Abby turned around and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug. She embraced her daughter and held her tight.

              "Thank you for doing all that you can."

              "You're welcome, sweetheart," Abby said. "I hope it's enough."

              Clarke pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away. "She's a fighter." She moved back to Lexa's side and sat down on the stool there. She placed her hand over Lexa's and waited.

 

 

              Lexa's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before her vision focused. She still felt weak and her body ached. She tried to lift her hand to pull the needle from her arm but a heavy weight was on it. She turned her head and saw Clarke sleeping, her head resting on the edge of the bed while she held her hand.

              Lexa took a moment to admire her wife before she decided she wanted to hear her voice. "Clarke." Her voice came out low and scratchy but it was enough to wake Clarke.

              Clarke lifted her head and a look of relief was obvious in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She stood and grabbed a cup of water from the table nearby.

              "You're here," Lexa said.

              "I am." Clarke helped Lexa sit up a bit and then held the cup to her lips. “I can’t believe Dax did this.”

              Lexa drank the water, grateful for the soothing effect it had on her throat. She laid back down once she was done and spoke more clearly this time. "I missed you."

              Clarke bent down to kiss Lexa's cheek. "I missed you, too. I was so worried. My mom says that you will be fine if you can manage to stay bed ridden for a few days."

              Lexa didn't look pleased at the sound of that. "I have things I need to do. I've already been down for too long. And I don't want to stay here."

              "We can go home when my mom says it's safe for you to travel," Clarke promised as she brushed a strand of hair from Lexa's face.

              "Will you go back to Luna?" Lexa asked, curiously.

              Clarke shook her head. "I belong here." She noticed Lexa trying to stay awake and smiled. "Sleep. I'll be here when you get up."

 

Two days later...

              Clarke was making her way towards her and Lexa's room in Polis when she spotted Raina also heading towards the room. "Raina."

              The woman stopped walking and sighed before turning around. "Sky Princess," she said, dryly.

              "Heda isn't to be disturbed," Clarke informed her.

              "I only wish to check on her."

              Clarke took a step towards the young woman. "I can look after my wife."

              Raina narrowed her eyes. "Not very well."

              "You're forgetting yourself, Raina," Clarke warned. "You don't have to like me but I am Lexa's wife as well as her second. You will show me respect. Do you understand?"

              "Yes, Sky Princess."

              "Go," Clarke said, waving her off. As Raina walked off, Anya approached Clarke.

              "Would you like me to talk to her?" Anya asked.

              "Nyko is leaving to continue helping the boat people. Send Raina to be his help." Clake made her way into her room and sighed when she saw Lexa standing. "You should be in bed."

              "I'm tired of being in bed," Lexa huffed. She was using her sword as a cane to help her stand.

              "Lexa, please- you need the rest. Your body hasn't recovered."

              "I need my people to see that I am not weak," Lexa said through gritted teeth. "I won't stay in bed, Clarke."

              "One more day. For me, please." Clarke rubbed her hand up and down Lexa's arm.

              Lexa rolled her eyes. "As you wish, my love, but you will have to join me."

              Clarke smiled and kissed her wife. "Of course." Clarke took Lexa's sword and placed it down on a nearby table before moving to get into bed with her. She kissed Lexa on her neck as she cuddled into her. "I love you."

              "I love you, too." Lexa was silent for a moment before adding, “are we okay?”

              “We’re getting there,” Clarke assured her. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

              "You need to eat," Clarke said to her wife as they walked towards their room. "I'll have Otto prepare your favorite."

              "Otto burns everything," Lexa complained, causing Clarke to smile. "Raina's the better cook."

              Clarke rolled her eyes at the name. "Raina's not here. I sent her with Nyko." Clarke expected backlash from her actions but was surprised when Lexa didn't seem upset.

              "Desi can prepare the meal, then," Lexa said simply.

              Clarke knew she should just let it go but she was curious. "You're not upset that I didn't ask you first?"

              Lexa entered her room with Clarke. "You are my second, Clarke. You don't have to run trivial decisions by me before you make them."

              Clarke watched as Lexa sat down on the edge of their bed. She studied her for a moment before speaking. "You want her gone. She made advances on you didn't she?"

              Lexa sighed. "She asked me to bed her."

              Clarke became hot with anger. She couldn't believe the audacity of Raina. Clarke's insecurities got the better of her. They hadn't been intimate in so long. "And did you?"      

              Lexa was angered by the question. She loved Clarke- cherished her. She would never be unfaithful. "I will not answer that question."

              Clarke clenched her jaw in anger. "Did you share a bed with her, Lexa?"

              Lexa stood despite how tired her body was, and she took a step towards her wife. "You know the answer to that question, Clarke."

              Clarke simply stared at Lexa for a moment before she visibly deflated. "I'm sorry," she breathed out. "Raina can manage to get under my skin even when she's not around. I know you wouldn't stray."

              Lexa reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. "Do you?"

              "I do," Clarke assured her as she brought her hand up to place over Lexa's, where it now cupped the back of her neck. She brushed her thumb over Lexa's hand in a comforting gesture.

              Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead. "So why did you send Raina away?"

              "She wanted to look after you as if I couldn't do it myself," Clarke said, still irritated that Raina had suggested that she wasn't good enough for Lexa.

              Lexa smirked. "You sent her off because of jealousy."

              "Hey," Clarke gently protested. "You're one to talk. You did all you could to keep Dax away from me."

              "And you told me I had no reason to worry. I'm telling you now that you are the only one that I have eyes for."

              Clarke smiled. "I know."

              Lexa moved her hand from Clarke's neck and cupped her cheek, tracing her thumb over her wife's bottom lip. "May I kiss you?"

              "You don't have to ask." Clarke said, quietly.

              "I'm unsure of where we stand. I didn't want to overstep-," Lexa's words were cut off by Clarke's lips. She kissed her wife back slowly, reveling in the feel of Clarke's soft lips against her own. Lexa was gentle and cautious like she had been during their first kiss. Clarke let Lexa control the kiss, going at whatever pace the brunette set for them. When she felt Lexa's tongue glide against her bottom lip, she didn't hesitate to part her lips for her. Lexa's hand trailed up Clarke's shirt and she gripped her hip. She broke the kiss and began to suck at her neck. "I want you, Clarke."

              Clarke felt a jolt of pleasure run through her and she reluctantly pulled away. "We can't. Not until my mother says you are at a hundred percent." Clarke did want to be physically intimate with her wife. It had been too long and she missed that connection between them. For now, they would enjoy spending time together and rebuilding their relationship. "Rest. I think I'll make you lunch myself."

              Lexa smirked as she moved to the bed, glancing behind her at her wife. "I think Otto's the safer bet."

              "Haha," Clarke said, sarcastically. "I've gotten better." She made her way to the door but stopped to look back at Lexa, who was now lying down. She smiled and slipped out of the room, happy that things were getting increasingly better between them.

 

 

 

A few days later...

 

              Lexa was visiting Camp Jaha with Clarke in order to get a look on how things were coming along with the camp. They had spent the last few days preparing for winter with the help of the Trigedakru and everything looked to be coming together. Clarke had decided since they were there, Lexa should be checked out to see where her health stood. That is how Lexa found herself sitting on a gurney talking to Raven while the mechanic finished getting her leg looked at.

              "Polis is great but it's missing one thing. A bar," Raven said.

              Lexa frowned. "A bar?"

              "A tavern," Raven clarified. "Some place to drink."

              Abby finished looking at Raven's leg and moved over to Lexa to start checking her vitals. "A place for people to get unnecessarily drunk,”  she commented.

              "Why does there need to be a place for that?" Lexa asked. "We drink when we have celebrations or there is a special occasion. It is a hindrance otherwise."

              Raven sighed. "Grounders don't know how to have fun."

              Lexa smiled. "We just know there is a time and place for everything."

              "Obviously there's no place for fun," Raven whined. "We'll just build a bar in Camp Jaha."

              "Not happening, Raven," Abby said as she placed the end of her stethoscope to Lexa's back. She instructed her to take a deep breath and release it.

              "I feel back to my old self," Lexa told the doctor.

              "We'll see about that," Abby said as she continued her check-up.

              "If you do not clear me, Clarke will not be intimate with me," Lexa said, simply, as if she weren't talking to Clarke's mother about sex. "I have made plans and I wish to be able to carry them out."

              Raven laughed loudly, surprised by the comment. "What kind of plans have you made, Commander?" Abby cleared her throat, throwing a stern look at a very amused Raven.

              "It's no secret to you that our marriage has had obstacles. We are doing much better but I still wish to strengthen our relationship. Time together should help.”

              “I’m sure Clarke will love that,” Raven said, sincerely, before looking at Abby. “So, doc, how’s Lexa’s health?” She asked, mischievously.

              Abby sighed. “Everything seems in order,” she said, reluctantly. “You should still take it easy, though.”

              “I’ve already had too much idle time,” Lexa said as she stood up. “Thank you, Chancellor, for all you’ve done to keep me in this life. It has not gone unappreciated.”

              Abby smiled. “You’re welcome, Lexa. I’m glad I was able to help.”

              Clarke entered the room and moved to stand by Lexa. “What’s the news?”

              Raven snorted out a laugh. “The news is your wife wants to be at full health so she can get naked with you.”

              “Raven,” Abby chided.

              Clarke blushed at her friend’s words but before she could comment, Lexa was speaking. “Your mother says that I am back to full health. That means you can stop hovering.”

              Clarke scoffed. “I haven’t been hovering.”

              Lexa smiled and placed a hand on Clarke’s lower back. “I really can’t complain. I always enjoy your attention.”

              Raven made fake gagging noises and Clarke laughed lightly as she looked from her friend to her mother. “We need to get going but I’ll be visiting again soon.”

              Abby hugged her daughter. “Take care of yourself.”

              Lexa and Clarke said their goodbyes to Raven before making their way to the horses they had waiting. “I think your mother hates me less.”

              “If you mentioned our sex life to her and she didn’t kill you, then yeah, I think she hates you less too,” Clarke joked as she mounted her horse.

              Lexa got onto her horse as well. “Tomorrow will you join me for that thing you call a date?”

              Clarke smiled. “And what will this date entail?”

              “Dinner, stargazing. Whatever you wish to do.”

              “That sounds perfect, Lexa.”

 

 

 

              The following morning Clarke awoke to a gentle caress over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of her wife. Lexa leaned down and placed a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “There is a warm bath waiting for you.”

              “Will you join me?” Clarke asked. It had been awhile since they shared a bath together and Clarke craved to have Lexa hold her while relaxing in the warm water.

              Lexa looked torn. “I have prior engagements. I could push them back.”

              Clarke sat up and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “It’s alright. Maybe some other time. What are you busy with today?”

              “Meeting with our warriors and then the village kids wish to put on a show for us.”

              Clarke always enjoyed being around kids. They were really sweet and never failed to make her smile. “You’ll come find me after your meeting?”

              “Of course,” Lexa replied. “And tonight will be for us.”

              “Heda,” Anya called from outside their room. “Are you ready?”

              Lexa raised Clarke’s hand to her lips and placed a kiss on it before turning to leave. Clarke smiled, excited for tonight.

 

 

 

              Clarke laughed as she watched the village kids innocently sparring. They had their battle cries and warrior stances, which made the whole thing that more adorable.

              A little boy ran over to them and looked up. “Did you see me, Heda? I will be a great warrior!”

              Lexa knelt down. “I did. You will definitely make a great warrior. I am impressed.”

              The boy smiled widely and looked to Clarke, tugging on the hem of her jacket. “Sky Princess will you play with us?”

              Clarke knelt down and ruffled the boy’s hair. “I would love to. And guess what?” She lowered her voice. “I think the Commander will join us if you ask her.” The boy’s eyes widened and he looked to his Commander before looking back at Clarke. Clarke chuckled. “Don’t be nervous.”

              “Heda,” the boy began, hesitantly. “Will you play with us?”

              “That depends,” Lexa grinned. “Do you have one of those swords for me?” She gestured to the wooden swords that all the other kids had.

              The boy perked up and ran to get two extra swords before running back towards them. Lexa laughed and took both swords. “Sky Princess.” She held Clarke’s sword out to her. “Don’t think I will go easy on you just because you are my wife.”

              Clarke took the sword. “Don’t underestimate my abilities, Heda,” she said before joining the other kids.

 

 

 

              After passing quite a bit of time with the kids, Lexa and Clarke had bid farewell and headed back to their room. Clarke sat down on the edge of their bed and laughed lightly. “Those kids have entirely too much energy.”

              Lexa hummed her agreement as she began to remove her belt. “They will all make great warriors one day.” She began to undress not thinking much of it. She had been rolling around in the dirt for a better part of the morning and wanted to wipe herself down. She grabbed a rag and moved over to dip it in the bucket of water nearby.

              Clarke sucked in a breath as she watched her wife run the rag over her neck and arms. She felt a jolt of arousal and found herself moving towards the woman. “You were great today with those kids.” She said as she took the rag from Lexa.

              Lexa allowed Clarke to take it and stood still as the blonde took over. “The young are important. We must take care of them the best we can.” Lexa felt a shiver run down her spine as Clarke placed a kiss to the back of her shoulder.

              Clarke placed the rag down on the table and glided her hands over Lexa’s hips. “Lexa,” she said, softly.

              Lexa turned around to meet Clarke’s aroused gaze. “Yes?”

              Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s lips and then kissed her down her neck. “Take me to bed.”

              Lexa tried to stay in control. “I had plans. There was to be dinner and conversation. Then I thought we could go for a walk and look at the stars you love so much. We were going to play your favorite card game while having a drink or two. Then I was going to make love to you all night.”

              “We can still do all that,” Clarke promised. “But I need you right now.”

              Lexa surged forward, capturing Clarke’s lips in a heated kiss. Clarke moaned and dug her nails into Lexa’s hips as their tongues met for a dance they knew very well- Lexa’s kiss, though passionate, was gentle and teasing making Clarke crave more. Lexa pushed Clarke’s jacket off her shoulders and let it slide to the ground before she tugged at the blonde’s shirt. Clarke raised her arms to let Lexa pull the shirt off and Lexa tossed it haphazardly aside as she reconnected their lips. A moan escaped her as Lexa nipped at her neck. “I’ve missed the taste of you,” the brunette confessed as she guided Clarke towards the bed.

              When the back of her knees hit the bed, Clarke moved to the middle of it and watched as Lexa climbed onto the bed. Her heart raced with want as Lexa settled on top of her and she let out a content moan. She had missed the feeling of being this close to her wife. “Lexa,” she gasped out as the brunette pushed her thigh between her legs.

              “I love you,” Lexa whispered against her lips.

              “I love you, too,” Clarke breathed out. “Touch me, please.”

              Lexa slid a hand between them and moved it down to where Clarke wanted her. “I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight than when you are being pleasured. You are a goddess, Clarke.” Lexa slipped two fingers inside her wife and watched as Clarke’s eyes squeezed shut. She moved slowly, knowing it would drive Clarke insane.

              “Lease, please.” Clarke bucked her hips up. “Faster.”

              Lexa smirked. “I want to take my time with you.” She retracted her hand causing Clarke to whimper. She moved her lips to Clarke’s breast and took a nipple into her mouth. Gently biting it.

              “Fuck,” Clarke moaned out. She moved her hand to Lexa’s shoulder and tried to push her down. “You can take your time later. Right now I want fast and hard.”

              Lexa moved Clarke’s hand from her shoulder and linked their fingers together, pinning the blonde’s hand down by her head. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Clarke. Relax and let me take care of you.”

              Clarke did as Lexa asked of her and the end results were amazing if Clarke’s cries of pleasure were anything to go by. Lexa was sure most of Polis could hear what was taking place in their room and it made her smile smugly.

             

Two hours later…

              Clarke moved from between Lexa’s legs and smiled at her wife as the brunette caught her breath. “We should have some sort of agreement about never going without sex this long again no matter how upset we are with each other.”

              Lexa chuckled tiredly. “That is an agreement I would happily abide by.”

              Clarke settled down beside Lexa and smiled, contentedly, as Lexa wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. “That was definitely amazing,” she breathed out as she used her finger to draw circles on Lexa’s arm. “It’s still only the afternoon. Everyone probably heard us.”

              Lexa smirked. “You mean heard you,” she corrected. “I don’t think you’ve ever been that loud before.”

              Clarke blushed at the information. “I couldn’t help it.”

              “I definitely didn’t mind it,” Lexa assured her before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “I have a new title I wanted to present you with.”

              Clarke frowned as she turned in Lexa’s arms. “A new title? I thought you were fond of sky princess.”

              “I am,” Lexa said, “but I know you are not. How do you like Hedatu( _second in command)_?”

              Clarke thought about it for a few seconds. “I like it a lot.”

              “Then I will announce it tomorrow.” Lexa closed her eyes. “Right now I am in need of sleep.” Clarke kissed Lexa and snuggled up into the crook of her neck to join her for some much needed rest.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks later...

              Clarke was sitting in a round makeshift tub big enough for both her and Lexa. she looked at her wife, who sat across from her, and smiled. "Lexa."

              Lexa's eyes were closed as she relaxed in the tub. "Hm?"

              "My mother will be here tomorrow." Octavia had told Clarke of her mother's plan to visit a few days ago when the younger girl had returned from visiting Camp Jaha and it had been confirmed when Abby radioed in that morning. "She wants to have dinner with just us. She wants to get to know you better."

              Lexa finally opened her eyes to look at Clarke. "I am fine with that if you are."

              "I am. A little nervous but I'm happy that she's making an effort to get to know you."

              "What reason is there to be nervous?" Lexa queried.

              "You're two completely different people. This dinner could go either way."

              "Come here," Lexa beckoned gently. Clarke moved over to Lexa, straddling the woman's thighs. "Your mother and I have come to an understanding with one another. We both love you." Lexa placed a kiss to Clarke's chest. "You needn't worry."

              Clarke was about to kiss Lexa when Indra called from outside the room.

              "Heda, Nyko and Raina have returned."

              Clarke rolled her eyes at the mention of Raina. "Heda is busy," Clarke replied as she placed her hand between Lexa's thighs. Lexa bit back a moan as Clarke began to rub her fingers against her. "She'll be out soon."

              "Yes, Hedatu," Indra replied.

              Clarke pressed several kisses along Lexa's jaw before reaching her neck. She sucked hard on her pulse point until she was sure a bruise would form.

              Lexa guided Clarke away from her neck and kissed her as her wife continued to press into her. She moaned lightly into the kiss and pulled away to make eye contact with Clarke. "I love you, Klark Kom Triku. There is no need to be jealous of Raina. I have no desire for her. Only you- always."

              Clarke captured Lexa's lips in another kiss. She worked her fingers faster against Lexa until the woman let out a deep moan, signaling her release. "I love you, too," she said as Lexa came down from her high. "And I know you'd never stray. I just really dislike her."

              Lexa placed one hand gently on Clarke's face and began to stroke her cheek. "Would you like me to send her away?"

              Clarke had thought about that on many occasions but Raina was useful to the Triku even if she was disrespectful to her. "Yes, but don't."

              "I can speak to her," Lexa offered. "Remind her of her place."

              Clarke shook her head. "It's okay. I can handle her." She went to move off of Lexa but the brunette gripped either side of her waist to keep her close. "We're not done here."

              Clarke grinned and kissed her wife. "We can finish later. Go see Nyko."

              Lexa sighed. "As you wish. Remain here a moment."

              Clarke moved off of Lexa and watched the woman get up to grab towel. Once Lexa dried herself off, she wrapped the towel around her taut frame before grabbing another. She moved towards the tub and held open the towel. Clarke smiled and exited the tub, letting Lexa wrap the towel around her. The brunette placed a kiss in the crook of Clarke's neck and let her lips linger for a moment before she connected her lips with Clarke's. She trailed her hand up between Clarke's thighs and Clarke broke the kiss.

              "Lexa," Clarke said, torn between letting her wife have her way with her and leaving the room. "We don't have the time."

              "Hedatu!" Lincoln called from outside. "Sorry to interrupt but Iris is early and keeps asking after you."

              Clarke smiled and placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek. Iris was one of the village kids. She had shown great interest in healing and Clarke had decided to teach her what she knew while Nyko had been away. She enjoyed spending time with the ten-year old and knew the girl would be a great healer one day.

              Lexa sighed and moved her hand reluctantly. "Let us see to our people."

 

 

              Clarke had spent a good amount of time with Iris and was walking towards the sparring circle where she heard cheers of “Heda” but Raina approached her, blocking her path. “Hedatu,” the woman greeted. “It was you who had me sent away, was it not?”

              “Yes, and I hope it gave you time to remember your place,” Clarke replied. “I don’t want to constantly have to deal with you, Raina. You are a beautiful woman and you can probably have any other person in this village. Why go after the one person who is off limits?”

              Raina sighed. “I have loved Lexa as long as I can remember but she has never given me a second glance. First Costia and now you. I’m nothing to her and I desperately wanted to be. I… I am sorry for my behavior. Being away has given me a lot of time to think. There are a lot more important things in the world than my anger over unrequited love. Anything ill-mannered that I have ever said to you was only said out of jealousy. You are a good enough wife for our Heda. I no longer wish to feud with you.”

              Clarke was surprised by the woman’s words. “I am glad to hear that.”

              Octavia approached Clarke and glared at Raina. “Is everything okay?”

              “Everything is fine,” Clarke assured her.

              Raina bowed her head at Clarke before walking away. Octavia watched the woman leave before looking at her friend. “Do I need to beat her up?”

              “Actually, no. She was apologizing for her behavior and we’ve basically called a truce,” Clarke explained.

              “What if she’s lying and coming up with some elaborate way to get you out of the picture?” Octavia asked, wary of the other woman’s intentions.

              Clarke shook her head. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that.”

              “Well, I’m keeping my eye on the bitch just in case,” Octavia stated.

              “That would be appreciated,” Clarke replied. “Thanks.”

              Lexa had finished sparring and was now making her way towards her wife. “How were things with Iris?”

              “She’s a quick study,” Clarke replied. “Nyko think she’s brilliant. He’ll be helping me teach her from now on.” Clarke gestured to Lexa’s dirt covered body. “My mother should be here at any moment. Let’s get you wiped down.”

              Octavia smirked at hearing that. “I’ll make sure to let you know when she gets here so you’re decent when she arrives.” Clarke winked at Octavia before walking away with Lexa.

             

 

 

              Lexa was sitting beside Clarke at the table while Abby sat across from them. She had arrived not too long ago and so far things were going well enough. Clarke was doing most of the talking while Lexa commented every now and then when prompted by her wife.

              “So, what do you two do for fun?” Abby asked, trying to make conversation flow.

              “We enjoy hunting together,” Clarke answered. “I’m really good with a bow and arrow. We also spar together once in a while.” Clarke enjoyed when she and Lexa really got into a sparring session because they usually ended up having intense sex after. “And we try to visit the village kids whenever we get a chance. They get excited when they get to see their Heda.”

              Lexa smiled. “And you as well, Clarke. I actually think they enjoy your company more than mine.”

              “Hunting and sparring?” Abby asked. “That sounds more like things you’ve been conditioned to enjoy because you’re part of the Trikru.”

              “Mom,” Clarke chided, worried that Lexa might get upset.

              Abby looked to Lexa. “I mean no disrespect. I just want to make sure that my daughter is allowed to be herself.”

              Lexa nodded once. “I understand your worries. I would never force my wife to do these things if they didn’t please her. Clarke wanted to learn to fight and she hunts because she enjoys providing for our clan,” Lexa explained. “She also draws a lot during her downtime. I enjoy watching her get lost in her sketches. We go for walks in the woods and there’s a waterfall nearby that she enjoys visiting just so we can relax and forget about our responsibilities. She has also taught us Skaikru drinking games. It has made celebrations very interesting.”

              “Speaking of celebrations,” Clarke cut in. “You should join us for the one that’s being thrown in two weeks. Lexa has been the commander for three years now. No commander has ever survived that long.”

              “I will definitely make the trip,” Abby promised. “This must be exciting for you.”

              “It is. I’m hoping to also be the first Heda to start a family.”

              “A family? You want kids?” Abby shifted in her seat. “Don’t you think it’s too soon to be thinking about kids? You’re both still young and you’ve only been married for… what? A little over five months now?”

              “It is good to talk about these things so we know where we stand,” Lexa explained.

              “Yeah, Mom,” Clarke said. “We don’t plan on having kids for another two years or so.”

              “That’s still young,” Abby stated but knew there was no changing their minds. She sighed and smiled at them. “But I know you both will make great parents. I just want you to make sure you become moms at the right time.”

              “I control an entire clan,” Lexa pointed out. “A child should be simple.”

              Abby laughed. “You would think so. Clarke was a handful. She got into everything.”

              “I definitely believe that,” Lexa smiled.

              “Hey,” Clarke protested. “I had to find things to keep me busy on the ark.”

              “Heda!” Lincoln called from outside.

              “Enter,” Lexa called back.

              Lincoln entered the room and nodded a greeting to Clarke before looking at Lexa. “That matter we discussed is complete. You said you wanted to know as soon as it was ready.”

              Clarke frowned, not aware of the matter Lincoln was talking about. Lexa hadn’t mentioned anything to her.

              “Thank you, Lincoln,” Lexa replied. “I will be out in a moment.”

              Once Lincoln was gone, Clarke looked to Lexa. “What was he talking about?”

              “I needed something done,” Lexa said, simply. Clarke sighed at the vague response. She didn’t want to argue with her wife in front of her mother.

              Abby noticed the tension and decided it was best to let the two talk things out. “It’s getting late. I should turn in for the night.”

              Lexa smirked. “Leaving me to your daughter’s wrath?”

              Abby couldn’t help but chuckle despite the glare Lexa’s comment earned her. “Thank you for letting me enjoy this meal with you, Commander. And also for the room. It’s bigger than the last.”

              Lexa stood as Abby did. “I like you better now than I did when I assigned you that room.”

              Abby smiled. “We’ve come a long way.” She looked to Clarke. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

              Clarke nodded and waited for her mom to leave before she stood up to face her wife. “What did you need done? If it has to do with our people, then I should know about it.”

              Lexa raised a hand to cup the side of Clarke’s face. “I thought you trusted me again.”

              “That’s not fair. I do trust you.”

              “Do you? Because you are getting very upset for someone who trusts me.” Lexa pointed out as she dropped her hand down to her side.

              “I’m upset because you didn’t include me and you promised that you would start treating me as an equal.”

              “You sent Raina away without discussing it with me. This is no different.”

              “You said you weren’t upset about that.”

              “I’m not. I’m merely using it as an example,” Lexa stated.

              Clarke shoulders sunk. “Fine, do as you please.” She turned to walk away but her wrist was caught by Lexa and she was gently pulled back.

              “You are overreacting, my love.” Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “I do not mean to upset you. If you wish to know what Lincoln was talking about, I can show you.” She released Clarke’s wrist and held her hand out to her.

              Clarke placed her hand in Lexa’s and followed the woman outside and towards the throne room. Once in the room, Lexa released Clarke’s hand and watched as her wife took in the sight before her. Clarke looked at the throne that had been placed next to Lexa’s and felt bad about her behavior.

              “I apologize for not thinking to have one made sooner,” Lexa said as Clarke continued to admire her throne. “Many people have sat where I have, but they never had anyone to sit beside them. It is difficult being married to the heda and it certainly doesn’t make for an easy life. You made me realize the responsibilities that I have aren’t something I have to endure alone. You tend to me when I am hurt, you console me when I am weak, you calm me when I am angry and you’ve shown me countless times what it is to love. You keep me strong, Clarke. You are not getting this throne simply because you are married to me. You are getting it because you have earned it.”     

              Clarke felt a tear slide down her cheek and reached up to wipe it away. She let out a breath and turned to face Lexa. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-,”

              Lexa brought a finger up to place over Clarke’s lips. “It’s alright.” She moved her finger and kissed Clarke gently. “Have a seat, Hedatu.”

              Clarke kissed Lexa once more before moving to sit on her throne. She smiled brightly as she ran her hands over the arm rest. She felt etchings in the wood and looked down to study them. She recognized the marking wrapped around the right armrest immediately. “Our bonding symbol.” She looked at the left armrest and saw the symbol for the Trigedakru and another mark that she was unfamiliar with. “Lexa, what does this one mean?”

              “That is the chosen symbol for the Skaikru,” Lexa explained. “I do not wish to make you quell one side of yourself. You are of two worlds. You always tried to embrace that. I’m sorry that I did not make that easy for you in the beginning.”

              Clarke stood from her chair and moved back to Lexa. “I love you,” she said before capturing her wife’s lips with her own.    

              Lexa smiled into the kiss. “I love you, too,” she said against Clarke’s lips. “Do you wish to defile your throne with me?” Clarke laughed and continued to kiss Lexa as she backed up towards her throne.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

**5 years later…**

Clarke blocked a sword swinging towards her head with her own weapon before kicking her assailant in the stomach, knocking him flat on his back. She ended his fight quickly, running her sword through him before looking around the woods for her wife. A few rogues had been planning to attack Polis in order to take out Lexa and Clarke but they had learned about it and set out to quickly neutralize the situation.

              Anya swiftly killed another rogue before making her way over to Clarke. “ _Hedatu, chit nau_ (what now)?”         

              Clarke ran a hand through her hair. “ _Hon Lexa op_ (Find Lexa).”

              Octavia was nearing them when she heard a branch break causing to stop her movements. She held a finger up to her lips to silence the other two and that’s when she heard the sound of bow being pulled back. She grabbed a dagger from her boot and threw it up towards one of the trees. Seconds later, a rogue fell onto the ground.

              Clarke nodded a thanks to her best friend before they continued to where Lexa and the others had gone to take out the rest of the rogues. As she walked, she felt herself get dizzy and had to stop walking to lean against a tree.

              “ _Laik yu laksen(_ are you hurt)?” Anya asked as she placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

              Clarke shook her head but that didn’t help with her dizziness. She closed her eyes briefly to try and gain her bearings but the last thing she felt was arms around her before she blacked out.

 

 

 

              Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and she quickly moved to sit up, worried that she might’ve been captured by the rogues. She quickly relaxed when she realized that she was in her own bed with her mother sitting in a chair beside her. “What happened?”

              Abby placed a hand over Clarke’s and smiled. “You passed out.”

              “Why are you smiling about that?” Clarke asked as she leaned against the headboard.

              “Because of the reason you passed out,” Abby stated. “Clarke, the procedure worked. You’re pregnant.”

              Clarke’s eyes widened. She hadn’t wanted to get her hopes up because her mother said there was a chance the procedure wouldn’t work. It had worked, though, and now she and Lexa were going to have a baby that was biologically their own. She placed a hand on her stomach, still surprised by the news. “This is amazing.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m going to be a mom.”

              “Yes you are,” Abby smiled. “And you and Lexa will be great parents. You’ll need to take better care of yourself, though, Clarke. You’ll need to increase your water intake, you’ll need to rest more and you’ll have to-,”

              “Mom, I know,” Clarke said. “I’ll do better now that I know I’m pregnant.”

              The door to the room opened and Lexa walked in. The brunette’s happiness over seeing her wife up soon turned to worry as she saw the tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked as she made her way over to the bed. She knelt on the other side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on Clarke’s cheek. “Are you hurt?” She looked to Abby. “What happened?”

              “She’s fine,” Abby promised. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

              Lexa moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Clarke, what is wrong?” Worry filled Lexa’s eyes as she waited to hear her wife explain to her why she was crying.

              Clarke leaned forward to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Nothing’s wrong, Lexa. I’m with child.”

              Lexa’s eyes widened and she looked down at Clarke’s stomach before meeting her gaze. “We are having a baby?” Clarke nodded her head. Lexa smiled as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against her wife’s. “Thank you for blessing me with this gift, my love.”

              Clarke kissed Lexa before pulling away to scoot over. “Lay with me.”

              Lexa removed her sheath and set it on the table before removing her boots and getting into bed with her wife. She trailed her hand up Clarke’s shirt and rested her hand on the blonde’s stomach. “We will have a strong child.”

              Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa’s. “We will. She’ll be amazing.” She cuddled into Lexa’s side and smiled as the brunette placed kisses on her face.

              When Abby returned to the room to check on her daughter, she smiled at the scene before her. Both women had fallen asleep and Lexa’s hand remained resting on Clarke’s stomach. Abby slipped out of the room and was met by Anya, who was on her way to see her commanders. “They’re asleep,” Abby said. “Let them rest.”

              “Is Clarke alright?” Anya asked.

              “She is,” Abby assured her. “Tell everyone that she just needs some rest.” She decided to leave the news of Clarke being pregnant for her daughter and Lexa to tell.

             

 

 

A few months later…

              Clarke was in a room stitching up a wound on a warrior’s leg. It was all she could do most days to keep busy. She looked over to the other side of the room where Nyko was cleaning his tools. “How is your family doing, Nyko?” Clarke had been surprised many years ago when she learned that Nyko and Raina had become close while out helping the boat people. The couple had two children, a boy and a girl, and Clarke got along better with Raina but they weren’t close by any means.

              “They are well, Hedatu,” Nyko replied. “Thank you for inquiring.”

              Clarke shook her head at the use of the title. She couldn’t get them to break the habit even after all these years. She finished her stitches and looked up at the young man. “You’re all done.”

              “Thank you, Hedatu,” the man said before getting up and leaving.

              Just before Clarke could get up and find something else to do, Lexa entered the room with a look of irritation. Clarke rolled her eyes at the sight of her wife. “I’m just helping Nyko,” Clarke began. “Nothing strenuous so don’t you dare start with me.”

              Nyko smirked and looked down at his tools so Lexa wouldn’t see him taking amusement in the tongue lashing Clarke was sure to give her.

              “You’re not resting as much as you’re supposed to,” Lexa stated. “You’ve been on your feet nonstop.”

              “You’ve been gone for days,” Clarke pointed out. “How do you know what I’ve been doing?”

              “I was informed.” Lexa looked to Nyko. “You should know better than to let her work so hard.”

              “Leave him,” Clarke chided. “He gives me something to do so I’m not bored. You’d have me lay in bed all day, which isn’t the best thing for me. I know my limits, Lexa.”

              Lexa huffed. “Fine, will you at least join me for a moment?”

              Clarke stood from her seat and looked at Nyko. “She’s probably going to hold me hostage. I will see you tomorrow, Nyko.” Nyko bid them both farewell and Clarke left the room with her wife. “How was your trip?”

              “Tiring. The clan leaders were bickering like children but all is well now.” Once they were in their bedroom, Lexa pulled Clarke to her. “And I missed you, _ai hodnes_ (my love).” She kissed Clarke thoroughly before pulling away. She knelt down on her knees and placed a hand on Clarke’s stomach. “I hope you were good for your mother, Sage.”

              Clarke smiled as her daughter began to kick at the sound of her mother’s voice. “She was restless the last two days. She didn’t have you to talk her to sleep.”

              Lexa placed a kiss on her wife’s stomach before standing up. “I’m sorry to have left you for so long.”

              Clarke shook her head. “You had to go. I understand.” She took Lexa’s hand into her own and pulled her towards their bed. “But let me show you how much you’ve been missed.”

 

A few more months later…

              Clarke was lying in her bed, sweaty and tired but she fought to stay awake so she could watch Lexa with their newborn. It had been a long delivery and she felt like every ounce of energy had been sapped from her body but the sight of Lexa holding their daughter and speaking to her in her natural tongue was the sweetest thing.

              Lexa looked away from her daughter to meet her wife’s gaze. “She is beautiful, Clarke.”

              Clarke smiled. “She is,” she said tiredly.

              Lexa leaned down to place a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “Rest. We will be here when you wake up.”

              Clarke let her eyes close and within seconds she was asleep. Lexa looked back at her daughter and ran a finger over her cheek. Part of her couldn’t comprehend the fact that she was now a mother. It was almost surreal.

              A light tap at the door drew her attention away from Sage and she looked up to see Abby entering the room. Abby smiled and moved over to Lexa so she could see her granddaughter. She didn’t bother trying to take the baby because she knew Lexa was in her protective mode. “She is absolutely adorable,” she whispered as to not disturb Clarke.

              Lexa looked at Abby, making sure their eyes were locked before speaking. “Do you think I will make a good mother?”

              Abby smiled and placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Yes. You both will be great and you have many people to help you.”

              “Thank you,” Lexa said before looking back down at her daughter.

 

 

A few days later…

              Raven was holding Sage while she and Clarke walked around outside. “How has it been adjusting to motherhood?”

              Clarke chuckled. “What you should be asking is how am I adjusting to my wife now that she’s a mother.”

               Raven laughed. “Is that a good or bad thing?”

              “She’s so damn adorable, Raven,” Clarke answered. “This morning I woke to her singing to Sage. Don’t repeat that. She’ll kill me if she knew I told anyone.”

              Raven looked down at Sage who was looking up at her. “You turned your mother into a big softie, didn’t you?”

              Lincoln approached Clarke and looked down at Sage with a smile before addressing the blonde. “Sorry to interrupt. Heda has been looking for you. She’s waiting in the throne room.”

              “Thank you, Lincoln.” Clarke took Sage from Raven. “I’ll come find you in a bit,” she said to her friend before going to find her wife. When she entered the throne room, she saw Lexa sitting on her throne. “You’ve been looking for me?”

              Lexa stood up and moved towards her wife. She kissed the blonde before taking her daughter into her arms. “How are you feeling today?”

              “I’m feeling fine,” Clarke replied as she moved to sit on her throne. “You have asked me that question every day since Sage’s birth,” she pointed out.

              Lexa sat on her own throne as she looked down at her daughter. “I just want to make sure that you are not in need of a break.” She reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Clarke’s face. “I know the little one kept you up last night.”

              Clarke smiled at how sweet Lexa was being. “She did but I’m okay.” Sage began to fuss in Lexa’s arms so she reached over to take her. “She’s hungry.”

              Lexa watched as Clarke unbuttoned her shirt that she started wearing because it was easier for her to breastfeed in. She smiled at the scene and reached out to massage Clarke’s scalp with her fingers. Clarke hummed her approval of the action and the two remained silent as Sage ate.

 

 

Years later…

              Clarke walked outside and frowned when she saw her six-year old sparring with Lexa. She made her way over to them and narrowed her eyes at her wife. “What are you doing?”

              “We’re fighting, Mama!” Sage said, excitedly. “Nomon says I’ll be the best warrior ever.”

              Nomon knows you’re not allowed to play with sharp objects.” She knelt down in front of her daughter and gestured towards their home. “Your grandmother has a surprise for you.” Sage took off and Clarke chuckled at her excitement before standing up to face her wife.

              “I picked up my first sword at six,” Lexa stated. “She’s ready and more importantly, she wants to learn.”

              “No sparring,” Clarke said with finality.

              Lexa sighed. “ _Sha, ai hodnes_ (yes, my love).”

              Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “Sage is going to spend the night with Rhiannon.” Rhiannon was Octavia and Lincoln’s four-year old daughter. “So make sure you’re not busy tonight. I want you to myself.”

              Lexa smirked. “And what does our night entail?”

              Clarke kissed Lexa and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Lexa parted her lips to deepen the kiss but Clarke pulled away. “More of that.” Clarke was definitely looking forward to spending the night alone with her wife with hopefully no interruptions.

 

 

              Lexa was kissing up Clarke’s neck as the blonde panted beneath her, recovering from an intense orgasm. “You’re not tired already are you?”  

              Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s back. “No, but I do have news for you before you exhaust me.”

              “What is it?” Lexa asked as she continued nipping and sucking on Clarke’s neck.

              Clarke rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling Lexa’s thighs. She leaned down and kissed her wife briefly before sitting back up. “I hope you won’t be upset that I did this in secret. I just really wanted to surprise you.” She took a deep breath and continued. “When I went to Camp Jaha to visit my mother a few weeks ago, I had her do the procedure again since she had kept everything she needed frozen in case we wanted more kids.”

              Lexa’s eyes widened. “Are you saying…”

              Clarke nodded. “I’m pregnant.” Lexa flipped them so that Clarke was on her back and she moved down to place several kisses to the woman’s stomach before moving up to kiss her. Clarke smiled into the kiss. “So you’re not upset?”

              “Not at all,” Lexa assured her. “You honor me by giving me this gift.”

              Clarke leaned up to kiss her wife. “Did you ever think we’d be here?”

              Lexa shook her head. “Ever since you came into my life it has been one surprise after another.”

              Clarke chuckled. “I keep you on your toes.” She reached up to move a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear. “I love you. I hope we are brought together in every life.”

              Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke passionately. “ _Osir keryon ste teina_ (our souls are entwined).” Clarke smiled and lost herself in her wife, knowing that as the years went by their love would only continue to grow stronger.

             


End file.
